Just Breathe
by Kat-D11
Summary: Hopefully they can have that love that people spend their whole lives fighting for...they just need to breathe!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first EVER story so be nice haha! I want to thank my legendary partner in crime smurf1001 for giving me the confidence to actually write something! I will be using parts of the show in my own work, so you may recognise a little BUT it will not be in the same context as the show - so don't be fooled! :P I hope you enjoy! Please R&R - if you like it...I will keep writing!

Criminal Minds isn't mine sadly! (also just a quick 'wooooooo' that AJ Cook is returning! :D)

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia, technical analyst extraordinaire, sat happily in her office. Although it was extremely early on a Monday morning she was thrilled that (for now at least) the team seemed to be staying at Quantico. Even though this meant paperwork, and lots of it, more importantly it meant she could be with her BAU family. So there she sat, humming to herself and waving around a fluffy pink pen while quickly typing on her computer 'babies' trying to compile a list of names for another team out in Michigan.<p>

One of her many computer screens showed live surveillance footage of the bullpen. She liked to spy. She was the Queen of All Knowledge after all. The cameras were obviously there for security, but they were also her little helpers. This morning was no exception to that fact.

Her crime-fighting team had settled at their desks, laughing and teasing each other as usual. Garcia smirked and stopped to focus fully on the camera feed. JJ was carrying two cups of coffee and heading over to Emily. The blonde placed the coffee on the brunette's desk and sat on the edge, taking a big sip from her own cup. The profiler turned to give JJ a huge smile and squeezed her thigh in appreciation before returning to her previous conversation with Morgan. Garcia laughed as JJ clearly starts to choke on her coffee. Emily swiftly starts rubbing and patting her back in circles, which visibly makes JJ even more flustered. Waving her arms in the air to show she is ok, JJ leaps up and quickly hurries off.

Garcia turns back to her work. "5 – 4 -3 – 2 – 1…" Her office door quickly crashes open and in bursts JJ.

"I choked, literally! I spat coffee all down my top…OH MY GOD and all over Emily!" JJ gestures to the screen, which is now showing Emily wiping down her desk and top with a tissue. She starts to pace Garcia's tiny office.

"Breathe my lovely blonde, breathe!" Garcia grabs JJ's wrist and pulls her into the seat beside her.

"That's the problem Garcia, I did breathe. As soon as she grabbed my leg, I gasped. I gasped with a mouthful of coffee. Who does that? No-one does that! I am one of the best FBI Media Liaisons. I work for the BAU. I face death and angry reporters for a living. But I can't even manage to control my breathing around her now!" She slumps back dramatically into the chair. She turns quickly to Garcia. "I am blaming you!"

Garcia laughs. "Oh kitten…"

JJ turns in the seat to watch Emily on the screen again. "I am going to blame you, you crazy computer hacker. I was blissfully unaware, until you decided to play cupid. We were colleagues and best friends, and now it's Emily and she's…"

"HOT!" Shouts Garcia, thrilled that JJ is talking about her latest feelings. Before this stage, she had been in serious denial. That was until Garcia started showing her factual evidence in the form of candid photos and camera footage. When Garcia visited JJ's office presenting the 'evidence' in a fashion similar to a police interrogation the liasion couldn't deny the obvious staring, touches and flirting clearly shown. Even after that it took her weeks to process her feelings.

"No!" Garcia looks shocked. JJ turns to look at Garcia. "Sorry what?...Hot! Yes, god yes! She is beautiful. But what I was going to say was, she is…"

"Clever, caring, bad-ass…sexy" Garcia wiggles her eyebrows and smirks.

"No, well yes, all those things and much, much more. But what I am trying to say is that I think she might be, I t-think she m-might be seeing someone". JJ sighs sadly.

"What? No, I would know that. I am all knowing, I know everything. You really think so? Who? How did I not know that?" Garcia stops to think, but notices JJ's demeanour. Instead of a flustered teenager she now looks like a little girl whose favourite pet just died. "Jayje, are you sure? I mean..."

"Mick Rawson" His name was said laced with jealousy and pain. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh my lovely, she will realise her error. Just you wait" Garcia leans over and gives her a comforting hug.

Emily was a challenge to read. The brunette, after years of growing up in an unhappy family and political environment, hid her emotions behind her thick walls and compartments. Garcia was sure there was a spark between her two favourite girls. A spark based on electricity stronger than friendship. At lunch she would confront Emily about this news. She would do everything and anything in her cupid skills to help the distressed laision. Unless...Emily was truly happy with Mick and then she would bow out and be happy for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope this continues to interest you all! Thank you so much for all the reviews and praise. I was shocked. I never expected it to go down so well, so thank you!

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock Garcia was thrilled it was finally lunch time, and to top it all off she actually had time to go and eat at the quaint little café across the street. Now all she had to do was see if JJ and Emily had also got that lucky. Despite being at Quantico, paperwork still had the capacity to overwhelm you to the point where at times it was impossible to leave your desk. With the amount of case files JJ received on a daily basis Garcia often expected to walk into her office and find her buried under them in need of a search and rescue party.<p>

Entering the bullpen, she saw Morgan, Reid and Emily all working at their desks. Emily was intently studying a case file. The tech analyst could almost hear the cogs moving in her head as she thought. The brunette was clearly in her own little world of complete concentration, unmistakably trying to work her way through the large pile of files stacked to her right. Morgan on the other hand was grinning very mischievously at Emily while aiming a pen at her head. Morgan looks up and winks at Garcia. He quickly aims and they both watch as the pen flies through the air and hits Emily on the head. Startled Emily jumps, looses her balance on her swivel chair and tries to grab the desk for support. As hard as she tries it was too late. Emily falls onto the floor and in the process takes the stack of case files down with her.

"Oh my gorgeous profiler, are you ok?" Garcia rushes forward as Morgan roars with laughter. Emily huffs, puts her arms over her chest and pouts. Garcia starts to help collect the files that are scattered all over the floor.

"I'm fine Garcia…Stop laughing Morgan, I could have really hurt myself!" Emily shouts at him over her shoulder.

"You fell off your chair onto your ass. It wasn't a long drop."

"Actually according to statistics slipping and tripping account for nearly half of major work accidents and the rate of injuries to employees increased by 65% last year alone. Accidents that were the result of…"

Morgan looks over at Reid. "We get it Wonder Boy. Wanna do lunch baby girl?"

Garcia stands up with a few files and places them on Emily's desk. "Actually my hunky man meat, I was coming over here to ask Miss Prentiss if she was free for lunch with the girls."

Emily looked up from the floor where she was still sitting gathering files and smiled. "I would love that Pen. I haven't seen JJ since she brought me a coffee earlier."

"She definitely gave you some coffee." Morgan smirks and looks at Garcia knowingly. "Speak of the devil…"

"Emily! Are you ok? What happened?" JJ rushes over clutching a file. She kneels down in front of Emily studying her intently for any injuries. JJ's worry overshadowed the obvious fact that if she was in fact hurt her friends would be helping her rather than simply watching the blonde fuss over the brunette.

"I'm fine JJ, honestly" Emily swats away JJ's hands. "I just fell off my chair when Morgan made me jump."

JJ laughs. "Awwwww Emily! Well I was bringing this case file to add to your collection, would you like it on the floor or the desk?"

"You're not funny…on the desk please!" Emily pretends to be annoyed but the small smile at the corner of her mouth gives her away. JJ places the file on the desk and Garcia reaches down to help Emily off the floor.

"Ready for lunch my sweet? Jayje, we are going for a females only lunch and as you are a stunning female it would not be complete without you, right Emily?" Garcia studies Emily's reaction intently.

Emily beams, the smile lighting her eyes. "Right! You have to come JJ, I would be sad if you didn't!" She turns around to pick up the rest of the files off the floor, her ass facing JJ in the air. JJ stands there a light blush forming around her neck, mouth open with wide-eyes obviously staring dreamily at the sight in front of her. Garcia steps forward to whisper in JJ's ear.

"Honey, you need to shut your mouth and stop undressing her with your eyes. People are starting to notice." Garcia watches as Reid frowns trying to decipher exactly what has happened to JJ, while Morgan leans back in his chair observing the scene.

JJ whispers back. "I'm not staring!"

"Yes you are my sweet. Stop. Staring. At the. Profiler's. Behind…and answer her!" At that JJ snaps out of her daze and clears her throat. Luckily just before Emily turns around and glances at her.

"Of course I'll join you both."

"It's going to be a long lunch." Garcia whispers to herself and sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you are all thinking about the story – please review!

* * *

><p>The three BAU girls ran across the street from their office to their favourite lunch-time café. It was cold, wet and windy outside. The warmth hit them as soon as they entered and they all sighed in relief.<p>

The owner looked up and smiled at three of his favourite FBI agents as they rushed in out of the cold. He was happy to see them again. The women worked desperately hard trying to make the world a safer place and he was in awe of their dedication and talent. He particularly treasured their occasional company when they were forced to eat alone at different times. He knew each of the girls well enough. He was their own age so fit in comfortably around them. If he ever saw JJ on the television he prided the fact that he knew someone 'famous', even if she was releasing information on a killer or victim. Plus he knew who to call if he ever had any computer trouble. However, his favourite moments were sitting with Emily as she profiled random people in the café for amusement. People-watching was always fun, but when you had a profiler with you it was hilarious. She was one talented profiler, except when it came to Jennifer Jareau. It was blindingly obvious to absolutely everyone, that the blonde was head over heals for her but Emily continued to be completely oblivious to the fact. It never failed to make him laugh how someone could be so knowledgeable on human behaviour but so naïve to what was right in front of her own face.

"Rags, my delicious man, how have you been! The usual ladies?" Garcia glances at her friends. Emily and JJ nod and beam at Rags. He had been affectionately named 'Rags' by Garcia for the rag cloth he used to carry hot dishes he always wore over his shoulder. "Oooo...and three of your equally delicious hot chocolates with everything on top please! There is a high risk that some of my extremities are going to fall off going back out in that weather so I need a boost."

Emily smirks. "Just don't tell Reid we had chocolate."

Garcia giggles. "Right! He would give us another talk on how chocolate contains love chemicals. Watch out ladies! Think you can handle the added pressure of some extra love chemicals to your lusting libido Jareau?" JJ turns and glares at Garcia. Rags buries his laugh behind his hand, noticing Garcia's obvious jibe about Emily.

The three move to sit down at their favourite table.

"I feel like a child on crack!" Emily and JJ both raise their eyebrows at Garcia who is bouncing in her seat. "I mean this is so exciting. I love girl time. Nothing beats girl time. I love spending time with my favourite agents."

Emily and JJ laugh. "Don't let Morgan hear you say that." JJ turns to Emily. "Do you think we should let her have a hot chocolate if she is already this bouncy? Don't want her using her extra sugar high to hack into something top secret and highly illegal…" JJ pulls her best 'deciding' face.

Emily joins in. "Maybe not, or Hotch could suggest she gets drug tested…again."

Glares glares. "Hey, that was one time! I was just really excited, I caught…"

"Agent Davidson having an affair on the security cameras with Agent Walters. We know!" Emily and JJ recited automatically, with a teasing undertone.

Garcia smacks JJ playfully. "If I remember correctly you were so excited you demanded to see the footage and afterwards did your renowned Jareau victory dance." Emily and Garcia start to reconstruct the dance sitting at the table. JJ blushes out of embarrassment.

Rags interrupts their dancing with the food and three hot chocolate overflowing with mountains of whipped-cream and marshmallows. He places them on the table.

"Here you go, with an extra plate of marshmallows for Penelope as they're your favourite. I won't interrupt the Jareau victory dance any longer!" Rags smirks.

"How?…when?…who?….oh god!" JJ blushes gets even redder as Rags walks off doing the dance. Emily and Garcia burst out laughing. JJ watches Emily dreamily while she laughs. Suddenly flustered by the thoughts in her head (not that they didn't happen every second of every day), JJ reaches out and takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

Emily studies JJ's face. "Oh JJ, you have some whipped-cream right…" She slowly reaches over. JJ gulps. The brunette quickly dips her finger in her mug, leans over and wipes a blob of whipped-cream on JJ's nose. "…there!" But before Emily could lean back into her seat, JJ had wiped some whipped-cream across the brunette's cheek.

"Serves you right Prentiss! I wasn't Captain of the Varity soccer team for nothing. I'm speedy." JJ smiles triumphantly. She started her Jareau victory dance. Soon there was whipped-cream being hurled from all angles. Emily was obviously losing the battle as cream covered her face like a mask. A massive blob of cream lands of Garcia's top.

"Not the shirt, not the shirt…STOP before we get Strauss marching over here asking for you both to have a meeting on conduct!" Emily and JJ stop and smirk mischievously at each other. "Ok ladies not liking the look on those beautiful faces. You both look…" Before she could finish JJ and Emily each grab a mini marshmallow from the extra plate in front of Garcia and shove a marshmallow up each of the tech analyst's nostril. Garcia sits as still as a rock, cream on her shirt, marshmallows up her nose glaring – if looks could kill.

"I would take a photo on my cell, but tech genius here would only erase the evidence." JJ says to Emily in between laughs.

"I'm doing it anyway." Emily takes a photo. Suddenly the brunette's cell phone beeps. Garcia takes the marshmallows out her nose and starts wiping her shirt. Emily looks to read the incoming message and blushes bright red. Garcia squeals.

"O-M-G what does it say? It's a dirty text isn't it! Emily has a hidden dirty layer, I LOVE IT! Who? What? Details!" The words poured out her mouth with pure excitement before she even has a chance to consider the situation she was creating for JJ.

Emily anxiously clears her throat. She hates to speak out about her personal life, because that's what it is…personal. "Uh, well, uh I have been dating Mick Rawson." Emily looks across at JJ who is desperately trying not to crack under the gut-wrenching information. There is a dramatic difference from suspecting it to hearing it confirmed. The blonde smiles, but it comes out more pained than she would like. Emily misinterprets her grimace. "JJ, I know I said to you he was…."

"arrogant, oversexed and egotistical." JJ scoffs.

"Yeah, but he is actually alright and as you said, while encouraging me to call him might I add, a hot British dude with a sexy accent, badge and gun." Emily reaches for JJ's hand across the table and gives it a squeeze. "Look I am sorry I didn't tell you about him, you are my best-friend so I know I should have. It's not that I didn't trust you or anything. I'm sorry." Emily looks at JJ guiltily. Garcia is just sitting frozen in silence.

JJ sighs, desperately trying to hold back the tears. "It's ok, Emily. Now go wipe down your face cause you look like you have a beard made of cream, then we shall eat lunch and you can tell us ALL about Mick." Emily laughs.

"Ok deal. I'll be right back!" Emily gets up and heads towards the bathroom. JJ leans forward onto the table, places her head in her hands and starts breathing deep calming breaths.

"Jayje I'm so sorry kitten. I don't know what to say. Do you want to leave? We can say you're not well…" Garcia watches JJ. She has never seen the liaison look so defeated in all the years she has known her. Seeing her like this broke Garcia's heart straight down the middle – on one side Emily and on the other JJ. The tech analyst notices JJ still hasn't moved or spoken or done anything. "Jayje?" She reaches out to stoke the blonde's head.

JJ's voice comes out as a cracked, shaky whisper. "Pen, I am her best-friend what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave or stop being around her for no reason. I don't want to either. I need her in my life. I want her in my life, even purely as friends or sisters. Even if I have to ask about her life with Mick, watch her life with Mick, be a part of her life with Mick. As stupid as this sounds I need her because she makes me happy." The irony was not lost on Garcia as JJ looks up tears streaming down her face. The blonde tech glances nervously at the door to check for signs of Emily as JJ desperately tries to wipe her eyes. "I can't believe this is my entire fault, I pushed her to him. I was still trying to work out my feelings for her after you ambushed me with evidence and, and…" Her voice just becomes quieter and quieter until it stops.

"Do not blame yourself, my love. It was not your fault. As much as it pains me to say this, it was her decision…" Out of nowhere appears a clean Emily.

"So what did I miss…" She looks from JJ to Garcia. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something…"

JJ clears her throat, re-adjusts her posture and smiles (though it never reaches her broken blue eyes). "Not at all! So tell us ALL about your first date with Mick."

From his counter at the front of the restaurant Rags' heart broke for JJ. He had listened to their lunchtime antics intently. However, when their conversation took a turn suddenly Emily's naivety was not so funny anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – A shorter chapter to keep the story moving...Read and review...knowing what you all think keeps me wanting to write! Thanks again!

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday afternoon. It had been a week since Emily had told JJ and Garcia about her relationship with Mick. Not that she could have kept it a secret forever but Emily regretted divulging this piece of her private life. While Garcia had been dating Kevin for a couple of years now, Emily and JJ had always been the two single ones of their little female BAU gang. They understood that Garcia would often want to go home to a night with Kevin and their strange sexual activities. Together Emily and JJ had connected over the fact that they were single, often opting to spend almost all their time together rather than alone. It was hard to date with the job they had, if the idea of the unknown hours didn't put off any potential partner it was the two words 'serial killer'. They had even made a game to use when disgusting men tried to take them home: describe their job in as much gory detail as possible and time how long it took them to run. So far Emily had won simply using the words 'I had to bend over a decapitated body earlier this afternoon...' However, if you asked JJ that one didn't count as the guy looked like he was going to be sick before she started talking. Emily laughed to herself as she recalled JJ's heated denial over the profiler's victory.<p>

Now that Mick was around, Emily was worried. JJ has not been herself since she had told her. Their only interaction had been on a completely professional capacity. Even at the bar the other night with Kevin, Mick and Garcia, JJ was quiet and distant. She had opted to play darts with some random men rather than talk with them. Emily never wanted that to happen. She never wanted JJ to feel like the last single friend, the third wheel out with two couples. JJ was her best-friend, a sister to her and this week she was watching that all fly out of the window. So there was Emily, sitting at her desk on a Friday afternoon with a large cup of strong coffee and an open packet of her favourite chocolate biscuits; a packet of biscuits that JJ had bought her a couple of weeks ago after a hard case. She was trying desperately to concentrate on a case file in front of her, but instead couldn't stop thinking of how she was going to fix her friendship with JJ. As she reached forward to grab another biscuit, a pair of lips kissed her neck and some hands reached past her to take the coffee and biscuits away.

"I don't think so!" Mick's voice whispered in her ear.

Emily spun around in her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that the proper way to greet your boyfriend, Agent Prentiss? I am meeting with a friend." Mick smirked. "You should be glad I was here to prevent you from tucking into these." He lifts the coffee and biscuits in the air. "How many cups have you had today?" Mick laughs.

"That will be my third. I think that's not too..."

"That's enough." Mick leans forward and whispers in her ear again. "No more caffeine for you, and definitely no more biscuits. Maybe I should ask Dr. Reid to talk to you about the horrible things these work time treats can have on your body?"

"That won't be necessary, Mick." Emily laughs and smiles up at him.

"Plus as you know I like the women I'm dating to be nice and skinny, if you let yourself go we may have to part ways!"

At the same time JJ and Garcia were talking by a different desk across the bullpen. They had been within earshot of the whole conversation. While Garcia could feel the tension and anger rolling off JJ in waves, this was nothing in comparison to her current facial expression – one of pure disgust. Luckily for all involved JJ had her back to them. That was until JJ turned around so quickly, Garcia was certain she must have hurt something.

JJ spoke with venom laced through her voice. "You said women...as in more than one, Mick." His name was uttered like a bad taste in her mouth.

"Now, now Blondie calm down." He waves in Emily's general direction with a smug look on his face. "She knows that am I just watching out for her. Isn't that right precious?"

"Right JJ. He has a point. I need to be healthy. You never know what can happen on a raid. We all know I need to keep in better shape." JJ stands there looking at Emily in disbelief. Since when has Emily been so passive? Since when has Emily ever thought she was unfit? On Monday they had been enjoying hot chocolates topped with marshmallows and whipped-cream. So what had changed in a week? Is this why the profiler was the only one without a beer when they went to the bar the other night?

JJ openly admitted that her own daily coffee intake could fill a small swimming pool. She even had a secret chocolate stash in her desk, but she could still outrun Morgan on a good day. Emily was no different. The brunette was always assigned to be one of the main leaders on a raid for a reason. JJ glanced back at Garcia to check she wasn't the only one that was astounded by what the brunette had just said – she wasn't. Garcia looked shocked.

"See Blondie, no harm done." Mick smirks at JJ before kissing Emily lightly on the lips. "I shall call you later and I'll take these with me." Mick shoves a biscuit into his mouth, turns and walks off towards the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – As usual thank you and please comment and review! Also check out my other story 'I'm Not Okay'!

* * *

><p>As Emily returned to her work, JJ was facing an internal battle - say something or not say something. She desperately wanted to go over to the brunette profiler and shake her until her interest in Mick simply disappeared. To stride over there and confront her about his brainwashing skills and explain that was not love. To look deep into her eyes and confess that what JJ felt for her was true love. However, the more rational side of her was loudly shouting that the bullpen was not the place for a Mick confrontation. Plus as much as she would love to march up to Emily, express her undying adoration and kiss her senseless that was never going to happen.<p>

The huge issue was she just could not shake the words that Mick had spoken to Emily. She had to say something. She had to do something. She could not let her think that it was ok to be spoken to like that by anyone, especially your own partner. If it had been her and Emily had been the one watching, she would have liked to think the profiler would have said something to her; or at least tried to say something. They were best-friends. It was in her job description to stop this before it got any worse. JJ straightened up her posture ready for a potential fight and started to march towards Emily's desk. But before she reached her destination an arm slid around her waist and guided her away.

"Not a good idea kitten." Garcia whispered in her ear. Due to her internal battle JJ had forgotten that Garcia had also witnessed the whole event. While her rational mind was thanking the tech Goddess for saving her from an emotionally driven altercation, her irrational mind was still filled with anger. As she was pushed into the tech analyst's lair and the door was closed, her anger exploded.

"What the HELL was that! Why did you stop me? She needs to know what a complete SHIT he is. I want to shoot the FUCKING prick. I just wanna punch him right in the..." Garcia watched as the blonde liaison turned, let out an angry scream and started punching and hitting the notice board. Garcia desperately wanted to step in, but she knew JJ needed some space to let out her bottled anger. Eventually JJ's movements slowed. Trying to calm her ragged breathing the blonde leant her head against the notice board.

After a moments silence she spoke. "I love her Pen, I love her so much. To me she is beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, breath-taking...So breath-taking that I choke on my coffee when she touches me. To me she is perfect. She would still be perfect if she had drunk a million coffees and had eaten ten thousand of those biscuits. I mean I even gave her those biscuits. I love her for who she is, both inside and out. I know Mick thinks he is God's gift to women and he is one cocky little shit, but still how can he speak to her like that? He likes to eye up women and who knows how many he has been with during his pitiful existence on this planet. So how can he not see how lucky he is? How can she not see how wrong he is for her?" JJ quickly turns to Garcia. "How do we sit by and just let him treat her like that?"

Garcia lets out a large sigh. She loved to play cupid. When she confronted JJ about her feelings for Emily, she thought that with that push they would fall into each other's arms. Never did she think she would be faced with a situation like this. This was draining, serious and was starting to lack fun. "We don't. But we can't force her to leave him. She has to make that decision on her own. Jayje, honey are you sure you want to do this? I know you are her friend but you could barely be in the same room as her all week." The room fell silent.

The blonde tech closed her eyes letting JJ's previous speech bounce around her brain. Wow that media liaison could give a hell of a speech. Not that that was surprising, it was her job after all. One thing was clear, that JJ's love for Emily was that love that everyone searched for, that forever love. That's what made this all so hard. Her all-knowing powers thought those two BAU beauties were a match made in heaven. How could she have been wrong? She was never wrong about this kind of thing. Yet all the recent events were indeed proving her wrong.

"Pen, I have accepted the fact that my feelings are unreturned. She is in a relationship with a MAN. She has always had relationships with men. I know, before you say anything, that being straight doesn't mean it can't happen. I also know I haven't told her I am, as you would so politely say a 'skirt chaser' and that I should. Even so, she clearly has no romantic feelings for me. As much as it pains me we both know I haven't been that subtle in front of her. She makes me lose all self-control. Though don't you think if she had feelings for me, she would have noticed? Hell you would be happy-dancing on my behalf around the whole office if you thought she did like me and we would definitely not be having this current discussion. I accept all this. I have no choice. Yes, I have tried to distance myself, to protect myself but I am her best-friend. I have to try something. We both owe her that as her friends. If she doesn't listen then we shall just have to continue to be her cheerleaders from the sidelines making sure she doesn't lose herself completely. But until then I am turning to you, my crazy colourful lady, to come up with a plan!"

JJ watched as Garcia processed what she had said. Suddenly Garcia was grabbing her pink fluffy pen and frantically typing at her computer babies. "Oh this is gonna be good!"

"What is gonna be good? Garcia...Garcia..." JJ's voice laced with a mixture of dread, amusement and curiosity.

"Just wait and see..." Garcia beamed at the thought of her amazing mind. Oh this was indeed going to be good. It would be the perfect gesture. Perfect for Emily and JJ to talk and reconnect after everything, while subtly confronting the Mick issue. She would even add in her own secret ingredient. It would be risky but it would be worth it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks so much for all your reviews! If you can please review (I know everyone asks for it) but I love to know what you all think and that you are enjoying it!

I truly, truly apologise if I murder the Portuguese language. I do not speak Portuguese at all, so am using Google Translate. I know this will more than likely be totally inaccurate but it was necessary for my story and the future storyline too. If you know the language and want me to correct it – please feel free to PM me!

[Massive thank you to BellaCortez for correcting the Portuguese and asking to help me in the future! YAY! :)]

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed since Mick had visited, and Emily missed her coffee and biscuits. But he had a point right? She is an FBI agent. She was even a secret agent before the BAU, not that anyone knew that obviously, well except the Wicked Witch Strauss! She did have to keep healthy and fit. Not only was it her job to protect the public but also her team; her family. If anything happened to any of them because of her then she would never forgive herself. Mick was right. She looked back to the file currently open on her desk. It contained several interviews that needed translating. It shouldn't be hard, it was even written in her first language, yet for some reason the words were going in one ear and out the other. She had totally zoned out of the outside world. She was getting tired and frustrated and simply just wanted to go home. She jumped as her pocket started vibrating. Flipping the phone open she saw a text message from JJ.<p>

_Come to my office with all your unfinished case files – yes I mean that massive pile on your right! J x_

She smiled at the text and looked to the pile on her right. It was huge! Emily couldn't believe it had gotten so large. Had people been dumping files on her desk and she had not noticed? As much as she had promised to fix her relationship with JJ, she was tired. She still had a good amount of hours left at work and she just wanted to be anti-social. She glanced back down at her file and zoned back into the translation. A sudden cough from someone in the bullpen brought her back to reality and she realised her phone was still on her desk with the text answered. She knew it probably wasn't urgent so JJ would understand. Plus did she really expect Emily to carry all those files?

_Tem mesmo de ser? __É urgente__? __Eu __prefiro __ficar __aqui__...s__em ofensa__! E x_

_[Do I have to? Is it urgent? I would prefer to stay right here...no offense! E x]_

Just as she placed the phone on her desk, it vibrated.

_Erm, what? All I got was urgent and no offense – and I'm not even sure that is correct. So...what? J x_

Emily typed back just as fast.

_Wow I'm sorry JJ! What I meant was do I have to come up? E x_

Again the phone vibrated.

_Get your butt up her Prentiss otherwise I will make you! I own a gun...and I am ignoring the fact that you clearly said no offense before. I hope it was nothing too rude! J x_

Emily laughed. How was it JJ always knew exactly what to say to make all her other feelings disappear?

_Ok now you've got me intrigued – how exactly are you going to force me to come to your office with all these heavy files? And I'm never rude to you JJ! E x_

Suddenly a squeal was heard from JJ's office, Emily looked up with confusion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in JJ's office.<p>

"Oh God, she is killing me!" JJ groaned.

"I had forgotten how stubborn our gorgeous profiler can be!" Garcia leant over JJ's shoulder to peer at the latest text from Emily. JJ jumped as Garcia squealed loudly in her ear.

"Jeez Garcia! Even the front reception desk heard that..." JJ rubbed her ear turning to face Garcia who was jumping up and down. "What?"

"I know your smart Jayje but sometimes you really don't help the blonde stereotype! Our Emily Prentiss is flexting with you!" Garcia beamed with a 'duh' expression written across her face.

JJ looked back at the phone in her hand. "I'm sorry...she's what? What on earth is flexting? And don't you dare pretend that is a common word! I work in communications. I can assure you it's not!"

Garcia waved her hands around excitedly. "You know...flexting!" JJ just stood staring, waiting for more details. "Flirt texting...flexting. You have to reply! Oh my god we have already left it too long to reply. She is going to wonder what happened. Quick flext back."

"W-w-what she is f-flirting with m-me?" JJ stuttered, her eyes suddenly wide. Garcia squeals again.

"This is perfect. You can show her what she is missing being with The Ego and not you. You need to man up - don't panic. Pretend Emily is a bunch of angry media firing questions at you that you just can't answer!" Garcia stated.

"That doesn't help me! Usually I ignore them and walk off. Help Garcia. I need help!" JJ waved the phone at the tech genius.

"Sometimes Jayje it is a mystery how you got into so many women's pants! Give it here..." Garcia took the phone and started texting.

"If you say anything that will come back to bite me in the ass I will kill you!" JJ threatened.

"Isn't that what you want though my lovely?...A bit of ass biting." Garcia grinned as JJ glared.

* * *

><p>The phone had gone silent. Maybe JJ just expected her to come up now. Maybe that was the end of the conversation. Just as she was about to leave for the liaison's office the phone vibrated.<p>

_Never question my skills Prentiss! Remember I have the power over what cases you review but if that doesn't work I can always carry you up here in a fireman's lift! Don't forget I was an athlete – lots of muscles in ALL the right places. ;) J x_

* * *

><p>JJ looked in the outbox messages. "OH MY GOD GARCIA! I...You...She will READ that! That has gone to her phone. She can't...I'm her...She will be..." JJ runs over to her office and subtly peers out of the window to watch Emily. Garcia quickly joins her. They watch as Emily reads the text, smiles and starts typing. JJ jumps as her phone vibrates in her hand. They both look at the text.<p>

_You know as well as I that you're skills are unquestionable! I am tempted to take you up on that lift, I am exhausted and the view would be great. We all know from the clothes you wear and the constant stares you receive that you have a great ass! ;) E x_

This was too much for JJ. She gasped and starting choking on her own spit dropping the phone in the process.

"Ok breathe my beauty...again...really?" Garcia pats JJ softly on the back. Both of them too occupied to notice the office door opening as Emily steps in just able to peer over the stack of files in her arms. She quickly puts down the files and heads over to JJ, who is bent over wheezing waving one hand in the air.

"Wow JJ, twice in a week. Are you ok?" Emily bends over towards JJ, placing one hand on her back and the other grabs her waving hand rubbing small calming circles in the blonde's palm. JJ looks up into Emily's eyes completely speechless. The profiler glances at Garcia with a look of worry and confusion and then back at JJ. Garcia clears her throat to awaken JJ and quietly slips out the door unnoticed. Garcia began to run swiftly back to her office to watch the security cameras.

"Y-y-yes Emily, I am perfectly fine!" The blonde stands up straight and smoothes out her shirt with one hand, her other hand still held in Emily's.

Emily takes this opportunity to look around JJ's office and beams in surprise. "Wow JJ you really didn't have to do this for me!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – So sorry for the delay – I have exams this week BUT I will try and do my best to update. The next few chapters for Emily and JJ are going to be...interesting (a lot is going to happen).

Please continue to read and review – I love hearing what you all think!

* * *

><p>JJ smiled at Emily's reaction to her part of the plan. She had wanted to go all out for the brunette, but she had to keep reminding herself she was just her best-friend. Not her girlfriend or love interest, just her best-friend. Yes, they had 'flexted' but that was just the usual flirty side of the profiler. It had taken a while to come out in front of the team but it was there. This plan was simply about Emily. Although she knew that hadn't really stopped her.<p>

The unnecessarily long mission briefing from Garcia had produced one major theme: 'hoes before bros'. Earlier Garcia, who had taken the role of an army sergeant...again, had used a cane to aggressively tap the two aims she had pinned to her notice-board. No-one was going to get in the way of girl time and any-one who treated the profiler badly was going down. Obviously these two aims had been broken down into sections with sub-sections and sub-headings and diagrams with stickers and glitter and hearts. JJ had sat there simply hoping that all this would result in Mick being put down like an animal at the vets. She had sat while Garcia talked and talked dreaming about how she would just stroll up to him and shoot him in the balls. However, there was still the issue of Emily actually liking him. So instead of this plan removing Mick, the liaison simply hoped she would win a serious amount of 'hoe' points. But she could not help wishing these would secretly turn into 'JJ is a catch' points.

"It's nothing Emily." JJ states desperately trying to be nonchalant. Realistically she was still focusing on the fact that Emily had not let go of her hand. "It's just a small token of my..."

"Nothing? You're kidding right, I mean wow...no-one has ever done anything like this for me before..." Emily turned to JJ with a smile that stopped her heart.

JJ's office was famous in the BAU for being messy. It always amazed Emily how she knew where everything was, but the blonde had never failed to prove that it was indeed a constructive mess. This time JJ's usually chaotic desk was calm and clearly had been cleared into two halves. The blonde had clearly moved all her stuff one half. Her chair and files for the rest of the day were out ready to be looked through.

On the other side it had been obviously set up to be Emily's desk for the rest of the working day. A comfortable looking chair was tucked into the side so it faced across from JJ's. There was a large coffee from Rag's cafe next to another packet of her favourite biscuits, replacing what Mick had taken away earlier. Behind these in the top corner were a vase holding the most beautiful bouquet of flowers; Chrysanthemums, Iris' and Orchids. An unusual combination, Emily made a mental note to ask her about that. There was a small pile of her favourite pens that she always preferred using when filing out cases. In the middle was her Mac laptop; how it had got there without her noticing was beyond the brunette and perched lightly on top were two boxes. Both were carefully wrapped in a ribbon, one white and one red.

JJ regaining her movements dropped Emily's hand, straight away missing the contact. She picked up the profiler's case files and took them over to her designated side of the desk.

"You should open your presents." JJ gestured over to the desk.

Emily walks over to the boxes. "You really think this is nothing? Nothing would be you bringing me a office made coffee...no wait that's really thoughtful too...I don't know, saying morning to me...no, cause that's nice as well...whatever, anyway this...this...is definitely NOT nothing! What did I do to deserve this?" Emily exclaims.

JJ blushes and then slowly starts to panic. She had not thought that part through. What could she say? Because Mick's a dick but I love you! "I, erm, well it's just...you..." Emily starts to pick up the box wrapped in the red ribbon, shakes it next to her ear and slowly opens the lid.

"WAIT!" Suddenly Garcia bursts through the door. JJ whips around to look at the tech analyst.

"Wow JJ, I like this side of you..." Emily flirts. JJ turns around to see the profiler holding a bright pink sex toy.

"No Emily, that's not...oh wow...that's..." JJ turns a deep shade of red and starts playing with her hands. In desperation she glances at Garcia for help.

"A hot pink piece of manufacturing genius!" Garcia exclaims. She closes JJ's office door and walks over to pat JJ on the shoulder. "I'm sorry JJ the boxes got mixed up! Yours were the white ribbons for innocence and mine was red for the devil" Garcia smirks.

"Oh really? I can see that now" Emily seductively drawls. "So who, pray tell, is this for?" Emily suddenly pales. "Oh god it's not for you and Kevin is it? Please tell me it's not...I don't think I can cope with anymore details about your highly erotic sex life!" Emily quickly throws it on the desk in disgust.

"Excuse me my brunette beauty my sex life is not THAT bad thank you very much!" Garcia huffed. "Plus it's rule number one when it comes to your best-friends: tell all, about all!"

JJ giggles. "Yes, but there is a question you always have to ask yourself before that rule. Are you going to mentally damage both them and their sleep forever?"

Emily laughs. "Exactly. As much as I love you I am sorry to say I myself have had a couple of nightmares, especially your story about the peanut-butter and the rubber duck." Emily and JJ shudder.

Garcia smirks. "Now that was an amazing night!" The room falls silent for a second. Garcia clearly remembering those events. "Anyway...no, it is NOT for me. You were supposed to unwrap it later during girl's night. It's a gift from me to you Miss Prentiss. I thought you would want some fun on those lonely, lonely nights." Garcia winks and laughs together with JJ. Obviously the gift had Garcia written all over it - joking around like a hormone crazed teenager with an underlying hint of seriousness.

Emily joins in with the laughter but then stops. "Wait!...Girl's night? Tonight? Did I forget? It's just that I promised Mick..." She trails off when she catches JJ's fallen expression. As soon as she saw JJ's face look like a lost puppy, her heart hurt a little. She had promised herself earlier that she would fix her relationship with JJ. She promised herself that she would not let Mick come in between girl time. She didn't want the blonde to feel like a third wheel. She never wanted her to feel left out or forgotten.

However, before she could say yes Garcia had grabbed the sex toy and was waving it at Emily like a weapon. As the tech goddess pushed past JJ, the brunette quickly stepped back until her back was against the wall. Garcia glared at the profiler, the sex toy inches away from her face with her nostrils flared with anger.

"Oh no you don't Miss Prentiss, you are coming to girl's night whether you like it or not..." Garcia fumed.

"Garcia..." Emily tried to cut in.

"We have worked so hard to plan this. Today was a surprise in honour of you, it was all for you..." Garcia continued to rant waving the sex toy in Emily's face.

"Garcia..." Emily tried again.

* * *

><p>Hotch who was working quietly in his office heard shouting from JJ's office. He quickly got up out of his chair and headed towards the commotion. It sounded like Garcia. Once outside the liaison's door, he leaned in to try and make out what the computer genius was shouting about.<p>

"and there is no way we are letting you go out with your boyfriend Emily. You know a night with him will not be anything in comparison to a night with me and JJ." _A night with Garcia and JJ? Garcia must be organising another famous girl's night. What is it they always say: What happens during girl's night stays during girl's night. I wonder what does happen on girl's night?_

"I even bought some fun things I found in this sex shop I went to with Kevin." _Sex shop? Ok this is starting to sound a little bit...no don't be silly Aaron._

"You used to love doing these nights. You used to get so excited." _She used to get excited? And sex shops? Do you think they...no, no way!_

Hotch can't take it anymore. Even if he did desperately want to continue listening, Garcia's voice was a little too loud for the BAU office. _Anyway it's not like the conversation was going where you think it was Aaron!_

As Hotch knocked quickly and burst into JJ's office, Garcia shouted "It is one night. ONE NIGHT!"

Hotch's mouth hung open and the sight of Garcia waving a sex toy in Emily's face up again the wall. _What exactly did they want to do for this one night? _All three girls turned to stare and Emily grabbed the toy out of the tech Goddess' hand and hid it behind her back. Their boss's mouth hung open, opening and closing over and over again, obviously trying to speak. He cleared his throat. "I...er..." He stands up straight and turns on 'boss mode'. "If you three have a problem, take it outside and fix it. We are supposed to be working." He turns around quickly and shuts the door. Rossi walks up to him.

"Problems?" Rossi enquires.

"I think I just discovered a bit more about these famous girl's nights!" Hotch smirks as Rossi follows him back to his office.

* * *

><p>Back in JJ's office as the office door shuts, the three girls burst out laughing.<p>

"Oh god how embarrassing!" Emily laughed.

"I am sure the boss-man has witnessed a lot worse..."Garcia stated.

"From you, maybe. I happened to have a very clean standing with Hotch until you waved this in my face thank you." Emily bought the sex toy out from behind her back. "And if you had let me interrupt your rant Garcia I was going to say I will come to girl's night!"

"Really?" JJ asked shyly.

Emily turned to smile at JJ. "Oh course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - So today was both an awesome and a sad day. My heart broke for Rachel Nichols (Seaver) as she got let go BUT was elated to hear that Paget is back next season - YAY! Oh we are going to see some drama...JJ being hated for lying?, Garcia bitch slapping Emily for her fake-death?, Morgan being SO mad?, the team having trust issues?, Doyle hurting one of the team or team's family?...who knows? We shall have to wait and see! Rachel's tweet about leaving was SO SO sad...and it sucks she was forced to go because the others are returning...but I'm SO happy Paget is returning!**

**So this chapter was not planned hahaha - I just started writing and it happened, but it turns out it aids the story! Girl's night will be next chapter - oh and there is going to be some drama! :P This chapter is giving a more in depth look into the mind of JJ (well the my version of JJ)...Enjoy! :) Please R&R if you can! :)**

* * *

><p>"Ok girlies, I am going to let you two get back to work." Garcia grabbed the sex toy out of Emily's hand, grabbed the box it came in and headed for the door. "No, funny business you two!" Garcia smirked, looking at JJ and winking.<p>

"I don't know Garcia, JJ is a REALLY bad influence on me." Emily drawls making herself comfortable in her seat. JJ gulps. Garcia opens the door and gives the blonde a thumbs up, wiggles her eyebrows suggestively before leaving.

The office becomes suddenly silent, except for Emily's movement at the desk. JJ stands frozen. Watching the brunette's back, the liaison stands there opening, frowning and then closing her mouth over and over again.

After a fairly long silence JJ clears her throat. "I'll...I'll be ri-right back." JJ stammers and flies out of her office after Garcia.

* * *

><p>Garcia flops down in front of her desk and works her magic on her computers to bring up the security camera for JJ's office.<p>

"Wait, what?" Garcia leans forward staring intently at the monitor. Emily is sitting at the desk but JJ is nowhere in sight. Suddenly the tech's door is flung open. Garcia screams in fright clutching her chest.

"We did not think this through!" JJ runs into the room, slums the door shut and slumps into her usual chair. She glances at the tech, pure panic written all over her face. "Pen, did you hear me? We did NOT think this through!"

"Yes, Jayje I heard you. Jeez at least let me recover here. You nearly killed me." Garcia straightens out her glasses and relaxes again. She sighs. "You're freaking out."

"Yes I'm freaking out. You left and it was silent. Oh it was SO silent. I had to talk. I had to say something. I had to speak but...I was alone in a room with Emily and I lost all words. I'm a media liaison, that shouldn't happen! But it did...AGAIN! I can't speak so how am I supposed to work. Across the desk, would be Emily. I have to go through case files deciding which ones are more important than the other, opposite Emily. Looking at the way her hair falls and her eyes. Oh wow Emily's eyes. They are so brown and her lips. I just want to lean in and..." JJ shakes her head. "It's Emily, Pen, completely ALONE with EMILY! Emily, Garcia, I mean she..." JJ is getting more and more flustered by the minute waving her arms around. "What if I kill someone? What if I pick the wrong case because her lips are looking at me and wanting me to kiss them and I pick the wrong file? What if we are supposed to go to Las Vegas, but I send us to Allentown because of her lips, and her eyes, and her hair, and oh my god her body, her body is..."

"I'm so sorry." Garcia states looking her straight in the face.

JJ stops and looks puzzled. "For what?"

Garcia leans forward and slaps JJ across the face. JJ clasps her cheek in her hands and stares back mouth open in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" JJ angrily exclaims.

Garcia shrugs. "You were getting hysterical and they do it in the films all the time. Did it work?"

JJ pauses and thinks for a while. "Yeah, I guess...but Pen, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? HELP ME!"

"Do you want me to slap you again because I will!" Garcia glares JJ down. "I mean seriously Jayje, you have given the hottest girls a trip on the liaison love train. Sometimes they pay a large fair and you let them take a long ride. Sometimes they simply jump aboard for a hump...and dump. Some of them don't even like your train's destination and still hop on."

JJ's mouth falls open. "GARCIA! A fair? No-one pays me! I am NOT a prostitute! And I do not let women just jump onboard. I...I..." JJ slowly fades out as she notices the 'don't lie to me look' on Garcia's face. "Fine, I have had a couple of one night stands..." Garcia coughs. "A small amount..." Garcia coughs again. "A lot of...ok FINE I'm a player. Happy now?" Garcia smirks. "BUT Emily is different. She...I have never felt like this before. She terrifies me, literally. I can't even be in the same room as her without going silent, embarrassing myself or running away like a little girl...She. Is. Different."

Garcia puts on her serious face. "I agree. I have never EVER seen you like this before and have witnessed first-hand your sexual prowess. You can get any woman into your pants and you have. The majority of the female population have fallen victim to your baby blues."

JJ starts to protest. "Hey!..."

Garcia cuts her off quickly. "JJ, Emily IS different. She is SSA Agent Emily Prentiss, OUR work colleague. Which is probably the reason, until I pointed out your feelings, you never realised you had them. You NEVER date or flirt or pursue work colleagues unless you are deadly serious Jayje. You love your job, so I know you have stuck to the fraternization rule. This is not grabbing a girl at a bar and fucking her in the alley. This is Emily. You can't mess her around. She owns a gun, as does the rest of the team...and I can screw up your life with one second on my computer babies. Yes, I know that you can't even breathe naturally when she is around and I know you came here for a different pep talk. But Jayje, what exactly are you wanting to get from our plan?"

JJ sighs. "I can't shut down what I feel. I don't want to. I know this plan was to prevent Mick's brainwashing and perhaps help her realise he is all-kinds of wrong and date someone else. But honestly I want this plan to allow her to consider dating...me."

Garcia reaches out and takes JJ's hand. "Pumpkin, if you are serious about Emily you will have to welcome the word commitment into your vocabulary. Ultimately Emily wants to settle down with a family."

JJ nods and looks at the screen showing Emily working at her desk. "I know. I also know that for the first time I don't want to pursue anyone else. I know...I know she has got Mick. I know I should probably accept that and move on, but I can't. I have tried. After that drinks night with you, Kevin, Emily and Mick, I left and went out. But everyone either reminded me of her or made me miss her so I went home. When I am with her, it's like I forget everything and I just feel. Even when I'm alone, she is all I think about. I even dream about her Pen. She is straight. She is my best-friend. She is a work colleague, but I can't turn off what I feel. I can't turn off what I want."

Garcia squeezes JJ's hand to get her attention back on her. "Ok my gorgeous blue eyed girl, we shall up our game. Work out what is going on in that profiler's head and behind those thick walls. I wish I could wave my magic wand Jayje and get you together. You two would make a beautiful couple." Garcia squeals. "Oh my and you two would have such adorable and amazingly stunning artificially inseminated babies! Just imagine a little Prentiss-Jareau with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes running around the bullpen."

JJ hits Garcia on the arm, but it is clear there is no true anger as she is smiling one of the biggest smiles the tech has ever seen, happy tears forming in her eyes. Talk of children would usually have JJ running for the hills or rapidly changing the subject. She got enough pressure from her mom. However, it was clear from that teary smile alone the blonde was serious about this.

Garcia continued. "But we also have to be realistic. Not everything you want in life is possible, sadly we all know this. So we shall just have to see what happens."

JJ's smile falters. She silently nods her agreement. "I know." She whispers.

Garcia smiles, squeezes JJ's hands one last time and releases them. "Ok my lovely, you have to return to our brunette beauty. Just keep breathing and try to stay calm. She is your best-friend. Just be yourself. Not a womanizer. No fake confidence. If you're clumsy or forget to breath, at least it's a natural reaction. Show her the real JJ. Emily's Jennifer Jareau."

JJ smiled, took a deep breath, rose from her seat exiting the tech's lair.

"Oh and JJ, I'll keep your second present here. We can have them during girl's night. Oh and I got my chocolate hunk to agree to drop 'him' over to Emily's apartment during girl's night too."

JJ pokes her head back around the door. "Perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - this is a REALLY long chapter! It is a massive moment...so please read and review! Nervous about what you will all think - don't wanna disappoint you all! :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JJ stood outside her own office too scared to enter. Her hands were shaking, her breathing shallow and panicked and her palms sweating. "Come on Jareau, it's just Emily." She shakes her hand and reaches for the doorknob, but quickly pulls her hand back. "Damn it, what is wrong with me! I am Jennifer Jareau. I am hard-core, bad-ass...oh who am I kidding I'm a mess!" She leans her forehead on the door. Suddenly the door opens and JJ falls into her office, taking Emily down onto the floor. The blonde lands horizontally on top of the profiler head in her breasts.<p>

Emily laughs. "JJ, if you wanted to get to second base you just had to ask." No sound or movement comes from JJ. The blonde's head still firmly placed in between the brunette's breasts. "JJ? Have you suffocated down there? I mean I never thought they were big enough for that, but we have seen stranger things happen in our line of work." Nothing. "JJ?"

JJ is stuck in a mixture of heaven and hell. She had always had a thing for women's breasts. As Garcia loved to remind her, she was a 'beautiful blue-eyed boob loving babe'. But these were not just any breasts. These were the breasts that she had fantasized about. The breasts that she tried not to stare at but ultimately she had been hit by someone on more than one occasion for gaping at them. It was taking all her strength not to cop-a-feel. But there was also the feeling of panic. She was stuck in a horribly compromising position with her best-friend. This would normally have been laughed off. But she couldn't move, or breathe, or say anything. She could feel Emily's heart beating, which only speed up her own, not sure if that was through fear or arousal. Ultimately she was torn between groping and freezing. That was until Morgan walked past followed by Hotch.

Morgan smirked in the doorway. He quickly pulled out his phone and text Garcia.

_You have no idea what you're missing in JJ's office, baby doll. I think JJ has gone to heaven._

Just as quickly, he received a reply.

_And the boob loving babe strikes again...please do something before I have to give JJ 100 reasons not to quit her job. Looking sexy on the camera my chocolate God._

"Damn girls. If I knew the show had started I would have got here sooner." Morgan smirks and Emily laughs again.

JJ snaps her head up. "I...er...oh I'm...I...er."

Hotch walked up beside Morgan and froze. He shakes his head of his thoughts. _Sex toys and now sex positions? No Aaron, don't be ridiculous. _"I REALLY don't want to know." He walks off.

JJ gets up and pulls Emily up off the floor. The both brush themselves off. Morgan looks at JJ who is obviously mortified and blushing a deep red. "So when is the repeat performance?"

The liaison lifts her head and glares at Morgan. "Bite me."

"Is that an offer?" Morgan raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

JJ was shooting daggers at him. Emily could clearly tell her embarrassment had turned into anger. "Ok children, time out. The show is over. Go and bug Reid." Emily pushes her partner out of the doorway and closes the door. She turns back around to JJ, who was now sitting at her desk burying her head in a case file.

Emily walks over to the desk and sits down opposite the blonde. She watches her out the corner of her eye. JJ is adamantly avoiding eye-contact. "JJ, accidents happen. I'm ok. Your ok. Morgan is an ass. Hotch thinks we are...well God knows what he thinks. But it was an accident and nothing to be embarrassed about."

JJ sighs. "Easy for you to say."

"Hey..." Emily tries to get eye-contact. "Hey, look at me." JJ slowly raises her head and looks Emily in the eyes. "It is already forgotten." Emily beams at JJ, who smiles back and visibly relaxes. Their eye-contact does not break and they continue to just look into each other's eyes. Emily started to think about the colour of JJ's eyes. They were beautiful. They were the blue of the ocean taken straight from a tropical island photograph with white beaches and palm trees. They were inviting and expressive. They drew you in like a magnet deep into JJ's soul. Emily cleared her throat and broke eye-contact. She looked down at her case file berating herself. _They are just blue. People have blue eyes, jeez Prentiss._

The next couple of hours remained fairly silent; a comfortable silence. They worked diligently, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes mixed with occasional small talk. JJ looked up from her computer glancing at Emily working. _God she is beautiful_. Her eyes flicked down to the profiler's breasts. Her mouth became dry and her breathing hitched. _SHIT! Eyes front Jareau!_ She quickly looks back to her computer, taking in a deep breath.

Emily overhears the breath. "Are you ok?" JJ smiles back at her and nods. "You know, you have the toughest job of all of us; going through case files like that. What you do, well...you amaze me. I am sorry I don't thank you enough. I know it gets to you sometimes, seeing all those victims. I may not say it out loud, but trust me, I never forget the amazing job you do. I'll go get us some coffee." Emily gets up from her seat and leaves for coffee.

JJ starts doing her Jareau victory dance in her seat. Her phone buzzes. She looks to see a message from Garcia. _You are definitely working that Jareau victory dance, my love. What have we achieved?_

JJ types back. _Do you not work...ever? Emily is so...there are no words. She thanked me for doing my job and went to get us coffee. What she said, wow! But more importantly COFFEE, Pen, COFFEE! In your face Mick the Dick!_

The phone buzzes. _BAU babes 1 – Mick the Dick 0._ JJ smiles, things are looking up and Garcia did not even mention...the phone buzzes again. _And don't think I missed you climbing on Emily's mountains. Do anything to get on the wrong side of the All-Knowing...and there will be a DVD out faster than you can say breasts! Love love._

Emily returns with two cups of coffee. One made perfectly to how JJ takes it. She sits back down and grabs the packet of biscuits the blonde gave her. "Have a biscuit too!" After JJ, Emily grabs one, takes a bite and moans. At that sound JJ's heart skips a beat. "They will never get old. They are better than sex."

"Clearly you have been having sex with the wrong person then." JJ states, before quickly looking up shocked that that came out of her mouth.

Emily smirked. "Oh really, Jareau. Well maybe I should try out this man you speak of?" JJ gulps.

"Er...yeh...right, yeh a man...a strong, well-decked out man." Emily looks at her puzzled. Not exactly the best description of this man hunk. JJ's head sinks. _Why can I not just say it? I am gay. It's not that hard. What am I so afraid of?_

Emily, not sure what has happened, definitely notices the lack of banter so she quickly changes the subject. "So these flowers...they are an odd combination, I am guessing they have a meaning behind them right?"

JJ welcomes the change in topic. Time for her FBI media liaison game face – this is it. "Yes. Yes they do. Chrysanthemums mean you're a wonderful friend and truth. Iris' mean your friendship means so much to me and hope. Finally Orchids mean love and beauty. You are amazing, Emily Prentiss. That statement is the truth, it will never be false. You are my best-friend. You are talented, strong, kind, loving and beautiful. I just thought you deserved to know that, because like you said I think it all the time but don't say it out loud."

Emily leaps out of her chair, runs around the desk and launches herself at JJ in a tight hug. "I have no idea what I did to deserve all this, but thank you so much. You are my best-friend too and I would be lost without you." Emily pulls back and kisses JJ on the check. JJ blushes a beetroot red. Her face starting to burn and tingle where the profiler's lips touched her skin.

"I...er...well your welcome. I have something else for you too. That box with the white ribbon." JJ points to it sitting on the desk. "It has got a white ribbon, so we should be safe from x-rated fun."

Emily giggles, reaches over to grab the box, giving JJ an eye full of her breasts...again. _Steady breathing Jareau, steady breathing. I swear I am being tested by some evil unrequited love spirit._ The brunette perches on the desk and slowly opens the box. She squeals. I sound never been heard from Emily before...ever.

"Oh my God, JJ. You got me a pet? You...you really got me a pet?" Emily ecstatically reaches into the box and pulls out a small ocean blue collar. Reminding the profiler straight away of the blonde's eyes; that thought made her smile wider. On the small disk at the front of the collar was written the name 'Sergio'. On a tiny piece of paper under the collar written in JJ's neat handwriting '_I'll see you tonight! Love Sergio_'. Emily's smile and happiness lit up the office. "You remembered the name too? I can't believe you remembered that. We were just playing a random game of twenty questions on the jet home. No-one ever listens to me about stuff like that."

JJ shrugs nonchalantly. "I listen."

While Emily continues to squeal and happy dance on the edge of the desk, JJ's phone buzzes.

_BAU babes 2 – Mick the Dick 0. Proud of you my beauty._

* * *

><p>Girl's night was underway. JJ and Garcia had piled into Emily's homely, huge two-storey apartment after work. It was like a mini house but up high with amazing views of Washington DC. The other BAU girls loved spending time at the profiler's apartment. It felt just like being in a family home yet it was modern and neat too. Her lounge was JJ's favourite room with comfortable couches and a fire place. It reminded her of home, unlike her own apartment which was often compared to a bachelor pad. She often sat in her apartment at night dreaming about how it would feel to cuddle with Emily on the couch with a glass of wine and the fire burning. JJ was proud of herself tonight. Her presents were loved. She managed to get safely through the day with Emily. As a result, she was happy to join the others drinking...a lot.<p>

All three girls were sitting in the lounge, slightly inebriated when the front doorbell rings.

Emily leapt up and screamed. "Pizza!" While pumping her fist into the air. Garcia claps.

JJ frowns. "Did we order pizza?"

Emily and Garcia freeze and pause of think.

"No" they stated together. The doorbell rings again.

It is Emily's turn to frown. "Chinese?" She moves towards the door and trips over the rug, falling on her ass. She leans over to JJ sitting nearby. "Are you ok?" JJ laughs and stands to pull Emily up. They both wobble gripping each other to steady themselves. Cautiously, more from the alcohol, they make their way over to answer the door.

"Open up ladies." Morgan shouts. Emily swings open the door, nearly falling again.

"Morgan, Spence. Is there something you are not telling us? It is girl's night!" JJ giggles and hiccups. Suddenly there is a 'meow' from behind Morgan.

"Did you just meow?" Emily smirks. "I know Garcia calls you sex kitten sometimes, but that is taking it a little too far don't you think?"

Morgan winks and pushes past the girls towards the lounge. "Actually it was Reid." He glances back at Reid. "Come on my little sex kitten." Reid fidgets uncomfortably following behind carrying a box with holes in.

"I only came to see the cat. You promised we wouldn't go in Morgan! I told you I overheard Hotch and Rossi talking at work. I am not sure I am comfortable with..." Upon entering the lounge, Garcia squeals waving the pink sex-toy in the air. Morgan takes the box out of Reid's hands and places it on the floor gently.

"My gorgeous chocolate lover and our resident boy genius, since when have you been delivery boys?" Garcia ruffles Reid's hair, while he frantically tries to straighten it out.

"Since you asked me to bring around this fine, fine feline for JJ." Morgan answers.

"You bought JJ a woman?" Garcia looked shocked frantically looking around the apartment.

JJ's mouth opened wide. Emily looked confused. "Why would she want a woman?"

Garcia smirks. "Duh, my brunette because she is..."

"REALLY excited to see what Morgan brought us..." JJ shouts.

"Oooo yeh." Emily claps again. "I'm hungry." Emily leans forward and opens the box. Out pops this small black cat. "SERGIO!" She turns to JJ, picks the blonde up and spins her around. "You. Are. Awesome!" Emily walks over and picks up the cat and strokes him affectionately beaming at JJ. The blonde just watches her with a dreamy look on her face.

"I think while Sergio gets used to his new home. We should all play a little game!" Garcia winks at JJ.

"Oooo good idea!" Emily places the cat down gently on the floor and watches as he begins to explore the room.

* * *

><p>The game of spin the bottle was underway. Garcia had screamed when it landed on Morgan and she proudly stated she would be repeating the experience in her dreams. It was now Emily's turn. The bottle spins slowly in the middle of the circle of people. Reid shifts nervously staring at the bottle as if he is trying to move it away from him with his eyes. It slows down on JJ, her breath hitches. But it lands on Morgan.<p>

"Must be my lucky night, maybe by the end of the game I will have scored with all the BAU ladies." Morgan smirks. "Pucker up Prentiss." Emily rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss Morgan. JJ growls deep in her throat and Garcia subtly leans over to pat her knee reassuringly.

JJ had never felt such an intense feeling before. It could only be described as pure jealousy. As the kiss continued, she stared at the ground trying to keep down the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach and the pure rage she felt towards her male colleague.

"Wow, Prentiss. Mick is one lucky man." Morgan winks. Emily laughs.

Next was Reid. The bottle lands on Emily. JJ continued to breath. It was Reid, no jealousy needed. He will refuse to kiss her.

"I r-really don't think that will be a good idea. I-I am perfectly happy giving a hug or something." Reid stuttered.

"Yeh you're doing the or something. Kiss her my clever boy-band member." Garcia pushes him towards Emily.

"It's ok Reid. I don't bite. One tiny kiss and Garcia will leave you alone for the night. It could be worse. It could have been Morgan!" Emily laughs leaning towards Reid. JJ whips around to glare at Garcia giving her the evil eye. Garcia looks guilty and mouths 'sorry'. Reid launches forward quickly kissing Emily on the lips nearly knocking her backwards. JJ's mouth falls open at the kiss, which was a fairly heated simply from the force he launched at her. Emily pulls back, gasps breathing heavily. "Wow, Reid. I see you in a different light now!"

"My baby has all grown up." Garcia gushes and pretends to wipe away a tear. "JJ's turn."

"You know what, I'm not in the mood for this anymore." The liaison scowls.

"Come on, JJ. Just spin the bottle!" Emily winks and looks into her eyes. The blonde stares for a while and cracks without a fight. She leans and spins it, watching it nervously go around and around.

"Awww look at Sergio." Garcia shouts. They all turn in the direction she is pointing. While they are watching the little black cat, she reaches out and stops the bottle so it is pointing at Emily. JJ looks back and down at the bottle eyes wide. Her mouth becomes dry. Her hands start shaking. Her palms sweat. A rush of butterflies floods her stomach.

"Looks like I do get a repeat performance after all." Morgan grins. Emily smacks him on the arm.

"Looks like it's me and you Jareau. You ready?" Emily smiles nervously. It's a silly game of spin the bottle. She even kissed Reid. _Why am I so nervous?_

JJ gulps. They both slowly rise onto their knees leaning towards each other. Inches apart they hesitantly move closer and closer until their lips finally meet. Their bodies move so they are practically joined. Their eyes are closed lost in the feeling of their lips joining. As JJ is about to pull back, she feels Emily heat up the kiss slightly. _Why is she continuing? Is Emily enjoying this?_ Lips meshing together perfectly, Emily reluctantly pulls back. _Reluctantly? You are straight. JJ is straight. It's just everyone is intrigued about kissing a girl, right?_ They look into each other's eyes both trying to read what the other is thinking. After a long silence, JJ leans back and looks at the rest of the group. Morgan is smirking; looking like his dream came true. Garcia is beaming with pride and hope. Reid is in shock.

Morgan glances over at Reid and laughs at his facial expression. "Let's get you home, G-man."

After they say their goodbyes and shut the door. Garcia turns to Emily and JJ who are dreamily silent and keep sneaking glances at each other when the other is not looking. The brunette biting her bottom lip, a sign of deep thought.

"As filling as my chocolate God is I'm still hungry. I believe we have JJ's second gift provided by me; brownies from Rag's cafe." Garcia runs into the profiler's kitchen to grab them. "Come in Houston, docking procedure complete, ladies still not returned to earth." Garcia giggles to herself.

* * *

><p>The rest of that night had been a complete blur to Garcia. The rest of the weekend she had a thoroughly peaceful and relaxing time spent with Kevin. But it was Monday morning again; back to work. Arriving at the BAU the bullpen was empty. The rest of the team must be in their usual Monday meeting, separate to the usual conference meetings and one the tech managed to escape. Making her way to her lair she turned on her machines and routed around in her bag for her favourite pen. Her hand came across a DVD which she curiously pulled out. She had no recognition of what was on it. She placed it into the drive and waited for it to load.<p>

Suddenly the screen showed a nice old-style room with rows upon rows of chairs. The night sky could be seen through the windows. The date clearly labelled at the bottom of the home-made video, as Friday night. That was girl's night. At the front of the room was a priest and standing in front of the priest side by side where Emily and JJ beaming at each other. The tech could see herself sitting in the front row crying with happiness. "Oh. My. God." Garcia rewinds forward as there is a knock on her door.

She stops rewinding to turn to see who is entering.

"Morning Garcia, I just wanted to..." Emily stops quickly and stares at the screen the tech was watching previously. "Is that...is that me and...me and JJ?" Emily moves closer to the screen. "Oh my GOD! I-I know that priest he is a family friend. I...are we?..." Emily exclaims.

On the screen they both watch as Emily puts a ring on JJ's wedding finger. Emily reaches into her pocket and pulls out an identical ring. "I-I-I just w-wanted to s-see if this r-ring was y-yours. I was w-w-wearing it on S-Saturday m-m-morning w-when I w-woke u-u-up..." Emily trails off. Her face pale and terrified staring as the video plays out in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! It is great to know that people are enjoying this as much as I love writing it. I have learnt that reviews makes me write a lot more - this chapter is even longer than the last! Please continue to review, without reviews I have no clue if people are reading it, enjoying it and what you want to read! So R&R :)**

**Thank you so much BellaCortez for all the Portuguese! :) On with the story...**

* * *

><p>The three of them were stumbling along the streets of DC. Emily and JJ were linking arms and walking along laughing and chatting enthusiastically. Garcia was marching a couple of feet behind them struggling to text Kevin or rather 'flext' while walking in a straight line. They were heavily under the influence. Emily and JJ stopped and turned around to look back at Garcia. They watched as the tech stumbled to the left. Clearly feeling herself about to fall she tried to lean on a hedge for support. Before the other two could run over to help, Garcia had fallen straight through the waist-height hedge. All that could be seen were her two sparkly red shoes sticking out. The profiler and liaison doubled over laughing.<p>

"It's like a reconstruction of that scene from The Wizard of Oz." Emily laughed hysterically.

"Ding-dong, the witch is dead." JJ sang. She held onto the profiler's arm as she laughed. Both could barely breathe they were laughing so hard.

"It's fine ladies. Laugh it up. If these were real ruby slippers I'd be wishing I was home right now and then girl's night would SUCK for you." The tech's voice growled in irritation from somewhere within the hedge.

The dream like moment faded and the first thing she noticed was darkness. Slowly her senses came crashing back. She could hear voices talking in the background.

"Oh my god what happened?" JJ's voice sounded panicked from somewhere in the distance. She felt something start to stroke her face softly running along her cheek and down her jaw.

"She fainted." The other muffled voice sounded like Garcia.

"Come on Emily, wake up." JJ said softly. "Should we call 911? Did she hurt herself on the way down?" Her voice gave away her fear.

She realised her movement was coming back and she groaned. "Emily, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

It was all a dream. She hadn't married JJ. Something had happened to her and she had made it all up while unconscious. How silly was that! Wow maybe she had been drinking too much coffee to come up with a story like that. What was she thinking? She slowly opened her eyes but closed them quickly under the strain of the sudden light.

"No, no don't close them again." The blonde panicked, still stroking her face.

"How about this?" She could hear movement shuffle towards her. "My gorgeous profiling nerd...WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP, OR I WILL FLASH JJ AND SHE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Garcia chuckles loudly.

"PEN!" JJ shouts. Emily starts to laugh. "Oh funny huh? If you hadn't already fainted I would hit you."

Emily finally opens her eyes to find herself looking directly into the ocean blue pools of her best-friend. The brunette groans again and slowly sits up with the help of the liaison. She rubs her head. "What happened?" Both JJ and Emily turn towards Garcia for answers.

The tech adjusts her glasses nervously. "Well...erm...you came in here to show me something and y-you found me watching...and then I showed you...well yes and you just fainted." JJ frowned in confusion. She stood up and leaned forward to help Emily up. As she leaned forward grabbing Emily's arms her necklace fell forward. It was the necklace her sister gave her before she died. When the profiler was finally standing in front of JJ she gasped. There was a silver ring that had been newly placed on the chain. She had seen that ring before, but it had been a dream!

JJ notices her looking at the ring. "You like it? I was wearing it when I woke up on Saturday morning. It's so beautiful and looks expensive, so I added it to my necklace. Any idea where it came from?"

Emily went pale and wobbled slightly. She ripped her arms free of JJ's. The blonde looked between the tech and the brunette concerned. "Are you ok? Here, sit down." As Emily slumped in the chair, the liaison headed towards the door. "I'll go and get you some water."

As soon as JJ was out of ear-range, Emily whipped her head around to Garcia. "It...It wasn't a dream was it?" Garcia shakes her head. "So I...I really married JJ?"

Garcia grabs her hand reassuringly. "Yes my lovely...I was just showing you the wedding certificate on my computer when you fainted."

Emily launched out her seat and started pacing. "Shit...shit...shit...SHIT! And we can't even remember how happened...and JJ...oh SHIT JJ...she has no idea! This could ruin her life – I mean what about her family, her relationships...at least she is single..." Emily laughs an awful fake laugh. Garcia winces fully aware that laugh was a bad sign. "Well not anymore...neither of us are single now...oh GOD I'm not single...MICK! I...I'm with Mick."

Garcia tries to grab Emily. "Emily honey, it will be ok. Everything will be ok. We will sort it out and later on you and JJ can look back at this and laugh..."

Emily span around angrily. "It is NOT ok Garcia. NOTHING about this is ok. We got MARRIED. I MARRIED my best-friend. We are not even gay. It was a fun girl's night out. How is any of this even possible?"

"I don't know my love. But I promise I will help you both find out everything we can." Garcia said calmly.

Emily held her head in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening!" Emily looks back up. "What do I do? She is my wi..." Emily stopped abruptly as the door opened again revealing JJ holding a glass of water.

"What are you shouting about? She is your what?" JJ placed the glass on the desk and turns with a questioning look in her eyes.

Garcia looked intently at the ground. Emily quickly stuttered. "She is my wi...dest friend. She has a glandular problem, poor thing. Garcia and I were arguing over the best places to work out. So...so I could tell her." Emily gave Garcia a look to say 'don't challenge me'.

JJ looked unconvinced but let it slide. "Right." The room fell awkwardly silent.

"You can go back to work now JJ." Emily said bluntly.

The blonde looked up suddenly, clearly a little hurt by Emily's tone. "But you fainted and..."

"Garcia will be with me. I don't need you here too." Emily's voice was harsh and firm.

JJ looked at Garcia who was back to looking firmly at the floor. She glanced back at Emily before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Garcia glared at Emily. "What the HELL was that? It's not her fault. She is clueless about this, just like you were. That was mean Emily Prentiss."

Emily sighed loudly. "I know. I know. I just...I just don't know how to be around her right now. I need to get my head around this."

"Well that is easy. First you need to tell..." Garcia was abruptly interrupted by the profiler.

"Oh no, no, no I'm not going to tell JJ. Not until I am ready..." The brunette starts to raise her voice again.

"Emily! You can't keep this from her it's not your place to decide that. You are married to each other. JJ has just an equal part in this. I know you want to avoid it but you can't keep this from her. She has a right to know!" Garcia argued back.

"I have more of a right to decide what to do than you. This is MY issue. I need time. Until we can find out what happened and where we went wrong and how we fix this she does NOT find out. Got it Garcia?" Emily pointed her finger threateningly at the tech.

"Fine! I will help you but mark my words, Prentiss. This is going to backfire and you will be on your own when it does. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Garcia sat down dramatically at her desk and turned to her computers.

Emily sighed heading for the door. "I was so sure it was a dream. I mean, I swear when I was unconscious I dreamt about you falling through a hedge and..."

Garcia's head snaps around. "WAIT! I fell in a hedge?"

Emily turned around frowning. "Well yeah, but it was just a dream obviously and what I thought was a dream was reality."

Garcia reaches down to reveal her legs. "Maybe it wasn't a dream my newly wed, but a memory. It would explain all these scratches." Emily looks down at her legs and sure enough they are covered in small thin scratches. "Well that least that is solved. Now go, you were supposed to be leaving because I was annoyed at you!"

Emily smiled. "I love you too Garcia."

* * *

><p>Walking back to her desk in the bullpen, Emily pulls her silver wedding ring out of her pocket and like JJ puts it on her necklace. Reaching her desk, she takes a seat. Twirling the ring on her necklace around in her fingers she starts to process everything that has happened.<p>

So much for a dream. I can bury this right? She never has to know. She can happily go on with her life. Find a man. But then what if she gets engaged? Ok so I will tell her...eventually. Just not now, not at work. Maybe after I know more answers. Oh God has this ruined our friendship. I can't even look her in the face anymore. I just see her and remember that she is my wife. My wife. My wife. Huh that doesn't sound as weird as I thought it would considering I always thought I would say my husband. God this is going to make me so paranoid. Ok I have to bury this. I'm surrounded by profilers. I have to act normal and natural. I must act natural. Don't want to create a scene!

"EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS!" A loud angry voice shouting across the bullpen shocked her out of her thoughts. The brunette turned quickly around in her seat towards the main doors. Marching towards her was her mother.

Emily pales in horror. "Oh shit!" The Ambassador stalks up to her. "Mother, what are you doing here?" It was worth a shot, maybe she had forgotten one of her mother's functions?

"What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" She shouts. Emily winces. "I got a phone call from Father Drake this morning..."

"Mãe, eu posso explicar, eu…" (Mother, I can explain I...) Emily almost pleads. Unknown to Emily, Garcia had texted JJ for a coffee break before their case meeting so as they walked to the break room they noticed the shouting. They stopped shocked to watch the scene. Morgan and Reid slowly walked over from their desks towards the liaison and tech to get away from the shouting pair. Hotch and Rossi joined them soon after. All just stood there watching, not knowing what to do.

"Oh isto vai ser bom. Sim, por favor explica-me porque é que eu recebi um telefonema a felicitarem-me pelo casamento da minha filha… com uma MULHER!" (Oh this should be good. Yes, please explain why I got a phone-call congratulating me on my daughter's marriage...to a WOMAN!) The Ambassador screamed.

"Foi um acidente, um erro e…" (It was an accident, a mistake and...) Emily tries desperately not to break down.

"Um erro? Um erro? Como exactamente é que alguém se casa por acidente? Sabes que mais? Nem sequer respondas! Em que é que estavas a pensar? De todos os problemas que me causaste ao longo dos anos, este é o pior deles! Mas então e quem é a PUTA?" (A mistake? A mistake? How exactly do you get married by accident? You know what don't even answer that! What were you thinking? Of all the issues you have caused me over the years this tops them all. So who is the whore?) After this Emily visibly snaps. In a split second she goes from trying not to cry to being furious.

"Não se ATREVA a falar dela dessa maneira. Este casamento pode ter sido um acidente. Mas ela é a minha melhor amiga e se falar dela assim mais ALGUMA vez que seja, vai arrepender-se. Ela é bondosa, talentosa, carinhosa, compreensiva, ilustre, bonita…" (Don't you DARE talk about her like that. This marriage may have been an accident. But she is my best-friend and if you EVER talk about her like that again in front of me, you will regret it. She is kind, talented, caring, empathetic, honourable, beautiful...)

JJ found Emily's sudden anger slightly nerving. She was controlled, vicious and threatening. But more importantly she was unbelievably hot. The blonde had heard the profiler speak in other languages before, it was no surprise. However, that was only for very brief moments. Never a long conversation. Never a huge argument. The way the foreign words poured out of the brunette's mouth created a strong arousal between JJ's legs. Emily was gorgeous, talented and mega smart. She knew the profiler called herself a nerd, but the liaison didn't care. She was one hot, hot, HOT nerd. When the conversation turned to angry foreign words, JJ nearly collapsed right there. Angry foreign words pouring out of the profiler's mouth was even hotter. She gasped loudly from the tingling that swept from her spine to a place much lower, her legs went wobbly for a second and she stumbled. Garcia and Morgan grabbed her elbow, while the rest of the team reached out their arms just in case she fell. Her mouth was wide open. She knew she was obviously drooling. She knew her eyes were filled with lust. She knew her team had noticed and already knew about her Emily craze, well all except Reid – they were profilers and her actions around the brunette were never subtle. She was grateful no-one really said anything. At that moment the blonde knew they were partly in shock at watching the fight, but also trying not to laugh at her. But she didn't care. In this moment Emily was just too damn hot!

"Bem estás mesmo a fazer com que este casamento soe como um acidente! Se és lésbica…" (Well you are definitely making this marriage sound like an accident! If you are gay...) The Ambassador sneers.

"Eu NÃO sou lésbica! Bebi demasiado e cometi um erro… ou qualquer coisa." (I'm NOT gay! I had too much to drink and made a mistake...or something.) Emily fumbles knowing she should just stop talking.

"Ou qualquer coisa? Tu és a filha de uma Embaixadora. Tens alguma ideia da falta de profissionalismo que isto representa? Tens alguma ideia de como isto vai parecer?" (Or something? You are the daughter of an Ambassador. Do you have any idea how unprofessional this is? Do you have any idea how this will look?) The Ambassador demands.

"Falta de profissionalismo? Acabou de entrar no meu local de trabalho aos gritos! Isso, mãe, é falta de profissionalismo...Acho que devia ir embora." (Unprofessional? You have just marched into the place I work screaming! That, mother, is unprofessional...I think you should leave.) Emily turns back around to face her desk.

"Não, nós ainda não acabámos…" (No, we are not finished...) The Ambassador takes a step forward.

Emily turns around in her chair so fast the team are surprised she does not fall off. "Acabámos sim! SAIA JÁ DAQUI!" (Yes we are! GET OUT NOW!) Emily points to the exit, staring at her mother with pure rage. Emily turns back around and slumps her head on her desk.

She starts talking to herself. "Ok respira, calma e profundamente, inspira e expira. Será que eu a chamei mesmo bonita? Bem ela é bonita. As mulheres podem chamar-se bonitas entre si. Estou a ser paranóica. É só porque ela é a minha mulher. Exacto eu só estou a pensar demasiado em tudo. E ela é aquelas coisas todas. Isso não é nada de novo. É simplesmente a verdade." (Ok just breathe, nice deep breaths, in and out. Did I really call her beautiful? Well she is beautiful. Women can call each other beautiful. I am being paranoid. It's just because she is my wife. Right I am just over-thinking everything. And she is all those things. That's not saying anything new. It's simply the truth.)

The group just stand there stunned. All for JJ who is staring in Emily's direction horrifically turned on and physically drooling. Hotch clears his throat. "Let's give her some space. We will do the brief on the jet. Wheels up in 30." The group scatter off. All for JJ who is frozen with pure lust, staring at Emily. She was totally fixated.

Garcia smirks. "Earth to Jayje." Garcia nudges her. "JJ." Garcia starts waving her hands in front of the blonde's face. "Jennifer!" Garcia pauses for a second. "LOOK...EMILY'S NAKED BREASTS!"

"What? WHERE?" At that JJ snaps her head around. After a couple of seconds she turns to glare at Garcia while whipping the drool off her chin. The tech has now taken to singing 'My Humps' by The Black Eyed Peas.

"...Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
>You can look but you can't touch it,<br>If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
>You don't want no drama,<br>No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama" Garcia sings and dances.

JJ swats at Garcia. "Ok, ok yes, Emily's breasts ha ha. And don't you worry there will be no drama." Garcia internally winces but continues to sing, there already was drama. "Stop singing you weirdo...seriously, STOP!"

Turning both of them freeze after catching a glance at Emily. Their hearts break for her, she looks so defeated. The brunette is still slumped at her desk talking to herself. The liaison cautiously makes her way over to the profiler.

"Emily, are you ok?" JJ kneels down next to her. "Emily?" whispers softly.

Merde, o que é que digo acerca daquilo? Quanto é que será que eles ouviram? Não que tivessemos estado a falar inglês. Mas ainda assim o que é que eu digo? Esqueci-me de uma festa importantíssima no fim-de-semana. Distraí-me e esqueci-me." (Shit, what do I say that was about? How much did they hear? Not that we were speaking English. But still what do I say? I forgot a massive function over the weekend. I got distracted and forgot.)

The blonde reaches out a hand to touch her cheek lovingly, making the brunette jump. She quickly turns to face JJ.

"Desculpa, o quê? O que é que disseste?" (Sorry, what? What did you say?) Emily rambles.

JJ frowns obviously confused. "Er..." Emily slaps herself on the forehead fairly hard. "Hey! Don't do that. It's ok." The blonde reaches out an affectionately rubs the profiler's forehead, dropping her hand to hold her hands. "Since when can you speak..."

"Portuguese?" JJ nods and squeezes the brunette's hands affectionately. "It's my first language. English is my second. So I speak it to my mother..." The word 'mother' is muttered with venom. "and sometimes it slips out by accident too. Sorry."

"Hey. I told you. It's ok. Don't apologize. How did I not know that English was not your mother tongue?" Emily shrugs. "Well, Miss Prentiss you are clearly amazing. Ignore whatever your mother said to you. She is not worth it." She leans in and embraces the profiler.

Garcia watched stunned. How was JJ being so calm and collected? Normally she could barely speak around Emily without falling apart into some horny, flustered, stuttering mess.

"It's only when she is upset or hurt." Morgan whispers in the tech's ear.

"Huh?" Garcia turned to glance at Morgan before looking back at the two BAU women.

"JJ...She is only composed when she is distracted by Emily's pain, both physical or emotional. She forgets to be a mess. It's cute really." Morgan states. He joins the tech just watching them.

"Who knew you were such a girly romantic hot stuff." Garcia chuckles.

"Are you kidding baby girl? I think everyone is behind JJ. How can you not want that to be permanent?" He gestures towards them. Emily and JJ are still embracing. Their eyes closed just holding each other.

Holding JJ, Emily was filled with an overwhelming sense of comfort. Never in her life had she felt so at peace. Thinking about the argument with her mother it didn't seem so painful and bitter. Wait! the argument with her mother. The argument was about marrying JJ, who she was currently hugging. Suddenly all those emotions of confusion and panic overwhelmed her. She jerks back from the hug and stands up pushing JJ off her, while desperately not looking at the blonde's face. Knowing she would find a face that was hurt and confused. She glanced at Garcia with a panicked look who watching knowingly. Morgan looked on equally confused as JJ. Emily started to walk off and turned to her partner. "Morgan, I'll ride with you to the airstrip." This left JJ to slump down onto the floor while Garcia rushed over to comfort her.

* * *

><p>JJ felt so lost. She was so confused and her chest hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. JJ and Emily had long formed a routine of travelling together to the airstrip. But today Emily had broken this for the first time since the liaison could remember. She just couldn't get her head around it. Twice Emily had been fine and then shut down on her, pushing her away and dismissing her like she was some kind of disease. As she walked to her car next to Reid, she fought to bury the lump forming in her throat and the tears that threatened to spill over.<p>

She looked over towards Morgan's car where he was laughing with Emily. They were singing and dancing along to 'S&M' by Rhianna from the car radio as they climbed in. As hurt as JJ was, she couldn't help smile and laugh a little as Emily sang loud and proud. She was an amazing singer. Yet another thing the liaison had learnt today.

"JJ?" Reid called out to her. JJ broke out of her Emily watching and turned back to Reid sadly.

"Coming Spence." As the liaison slipped into the driving seat and while Reid adjusted the radio to classical, she couldn't help wonder. Was it the spin the bottle kiss? The relatively small kiss that she couldn't stop thinking about; dreaming about. The best kiss she had ever had. The one kiss that made her heart crave Emily even more than it had before. The one kiss that made Emily's treatment of her that much more painful.

* * *

><p>Getting comfortable in the jet, Emily had chosen a seat furthest away from JJ. This just deepened the hole the blonde felt forming in her chest. She sat there trying to focus on the job and trying to remind herself that it could be worse. Positive thinking. She was determined not to cry in public. As she watched the profiler get settled for the journey she smiled sadly as Emily started singing 'S&amp;M' again to herself.<p>

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me" Emily sang.<p>

"Hey babe! You should know not to reveal details about our sex life to the entire plane." A voice stated from the entrance of the jet. JJ's stomach turned. She knew that voice, she hated that voice with a passion.

"Mick, what are you doing here?" Emily asked surprised.

"Strauss. I'm working this case with you." Mick smirked. He walked over to Emily kissed her forcefully on the lips and sat down in the seat next to her.

JJ looked out the windows hiding her silent tears, playing with the silver ring she had fallen in love with on her necklace.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and messages you are all awesome! Please continue I love hearing from you all – plus the more I hear the more it makes me wanna please you and write...

Special thanks to mindspsychoaddict, nikonic, ninjaboicm, mcsaz91 who put up with me talking about my fiction/ideas or message me desperate to see the next chapter :)

I do not own these characters nor the show - sad times - but I have borrowed them and a little from episode 5x18 but made it my own! :)

Please R&R...now on with a chapter full of Mick the Dick – YAY! :S

* * *

><p>Morgan was put out. He was happy sitting with Reid and Emily, but was now stuck sitting opposite Emily AND Mick. Emily was his partner in crime, his sister, his wingman, his best-friend and Mick was a dick. He had been gladly trained by Garcia to join in the 'Mick the Dick' nicknaming. He had no idea what Emily saw in him. The profiler was forced to stare out the window flexing and unflexing his fists. His brotherly instinct was kicking in as Mick was being a 'P.I.P'. Another Garcia term: pig in public. He wanted to punch him, viciously grab him and chuck him off the jet at a high altitude. Mick's hand was currently resting on the brunette's thigh rising higher and higher towards her centre. Emily clearly was not even playing attention or being affected in any way staring blankly out of the window. Ha it wasn't even affecting her! Morgan frowned at her. Something was very wrong. He was a profiler after all. She refused to travel with JJ to the airstrip and left JJ sitting alone at the other end of the jet. He tried to talk to her in the car but she distracted him with her singing. She had the voice of an angel. He made a mental note to get Garcia to help him on a mission: get her to a karaoke night. Her voice was secret talent she rarely showed off, unless not thinking about it or as a distraction – drawing people into a state of awe and running before they could realise. She had done that in the car but then Mick had turned up just as he was going in for an interrogation. 'Mick the prick with the small dick that made him sick', oh he was going to have fun with the nicknaming.<p>

"Morgan! Morgan!" Reid whispers in his ear highly panicked clearly having seen Mick's hand. "I don't like it. I feel like I am watching the private act of foreplay...in public."

Just as he is about to reply, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

_My magnificent muscle man, you need to be my eyes, ears and arms on this case. My two beauties have hit a rough. Px_

Morgan frowns. What is going on? They were affectionately hugging each other one minute and avoiding each other the next.

_Update: Mick joined case, on jet – major P.I.P. E avoiding JJ – E looks upset and distracted. JJ alone – staring out window. What's going on? Dx_

_Fast approaching BAU babe crisis! I want to kill that man, in a loving humane way or hire an unsub to do it for me. I can't say I promised E – you will have to investigate. JJ has no clue what is wrong – is devastated. Befriend blonde babe! Px_

_Baby girl, I have a bad vibe about this case. Dx_

_Stay safe my God. Try and knock some sense into E when alone from Mr gropey hands. Goddess expects updates. Px_

As the jet finally settles in the sky, Morgan stands up. Reid quickly follows suit, obviously hoping for an excuse to move seats. Morgan looks over at JJ, who still has not moved from spot all alone. He starts to walk over to her, but hesitates when he hears her sniffle. Reid bumps into him at his abrupt stop.

"G-man, why don't you ask Rossi for a game of chess?" He turns to Rossi, who seems to get the hint.

"But I thought we were going to finish our last game?" Reid looks disappointed.

"I've been debating Reid, why would anyone willingly want to go to Comic-Con?" Reid snaps around at the older profiler looking shocked. He walks over with determination to sit opposite Rossi and Hotch.

"Around one hundred and thirty thousand people attended Comic-Con in 2010. It has become an exhibition to show case..."

Morgan glances at Rossi and Hotch and nods his thanks. Clearly they had noticed the crisis forming too. No-one would readily bring up a Comic-Con discussion to G-man unless absolutely necessary. Nothing was ever kept hidden or unnoticed for long, the team noticed everything. Well except Reid's obliviousness to JJ falling all over Emily and their current tension. Well Reid and anything personal to do with the team really, poor guy had no clue. Morgan slowly makes his way over to JJ and sits opposite her.

Noticing Morgan sitting opposite her, JJ wipes furiously at her eyes to hide her tears. He reaches over placing a hand on her knee. She turns to face him, her eyes red from crying. His heart broke a little at how sad and lost she looked.

"You don't need to hide anything from me Princess. It's ok to cry." Morgan smiles at her affectionately.

JJ sighs clearly frustrated. "No it's not! Not on the jet. Not on a case. I don't even understand why I am crying. What did I do Morgan? I don't understand!"

"I have no idea Jayje, I'm so sorry. It makes no sense to me. Something is clearly going on with Prentiss and she is taking it out on you. It's textbook really, you are closest to her in our family. I know you love her..."

JJ interrupts in shock. "I-I don't love her!"

Morgan smirks and winks at her knowingly. "If you would have let me finish...I know you love her..." JJ opens her mouth to protest again. She knows he knows the truth, but there is a big difference to it being out there for everyone to know and just talking to Garcia about it in private. Morgan laughs. "...LOVE HER AS a friend, hell as your best-friend, as your family; you know how you love her! So it's tough but I promise you it will get better. Emily is stubborn. You know as well as I do she takes time to process her emotions, but she will. Her first step is to build walls and shut people out. It is not you. You can read her which scares her. This is her process of handling things. Everyone has noticed there is something going on. You are not alone. You have me. Garcia has loaned me out especially for you." He smiles across at her but notices JJ has started to cry silently again. Morgan gets up and sits next to the blonde, putting her arm around her and bringing her in for a hug. "Don't be sad, baby girl. Don't give up on her. Fight her blocking you out. I promise you Garcia and I will help you kick her ass back into shape, so you can happily grope her on the floor any time you like. Just let me know before you do." JJ laughs into his chest. "But that is an idea! Why did I not think of this before? We should totally..."

The liaison scoffs at him and hits him on the chest. "No way!"

"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Morgan huffs loudly, pouting.

The blonde looks up at his face and laughs. "Yes I do. You were going to say we should totally go out together and find women to grope. The answer is no."

"But, but...I'm a good wingman."

"Nope." She replies shortly and to the point.

Morgan grins. "I can help find an Emily look-a-like to tide you over."

"NO!" JJ looks at him in disbelief. Did he really just go there?

It was clearly a wrong move. Morgan pauses to think for a while. "I'll help attract stunning women for you with my well-toned muscles."

"Morgan, if they go after you then they definitely won't want me. I don't have a...you know. And anyway, I'm not interested."

"Oh no Princess, you forget, I talk to Garcia and so I'm shocked! Player JJ, doesn't wanna play?"

JJ scowls. "No..."

"Plus you don't need a 'you know'. Can't Player JJ get anyone? I've heard the stories."

"Not gonna dignify that with an answer..." _Anyone except the one I truly desire._

"I promise if you score I'll try not to stare. Please?"

"...REALLY not happening."

"Fine."

"Just one night."

"No."

"It will help relax you."

"No."

Another pause. "I'll buy the drinks."

JJ turns and leans away from him to look him straight in the eyes. "Morgan..."

"Fine." He pulls her back into his chest holding her as she falls asleep in his arms. The profiler takes out his phone to text Garcia with an update.

* * *

><p>The team, and Mick are all grouped in one part of the jet about to start the briefing.<p>

"JJ, if you wouldn't mind."

"NYPD called us in for a serial prostitute killer. A victim has been found every 48 hours, sometimes two. All female, found within a thirty block radius of each other. No specific age, type or race. Body count is currently at six. But there could be more but with the victim's occupation it is hard to tell. Victims were found shot in the head." JJ rattles off passing the files out to the team. She drops the rest of them on the table, purposely not giving one to Mick. He reaches forward and takes one, smirking at her. "CSIs have found that, with each case, the trajectory of the bullet indicates the shot was fired from the city rooftops..."

"A sniper." Mick proudly states.

"A what sorry?" JJ questions with a sly grin on her face.

"A sniper."

"Huh?" The rest of the team watched on. Morgan is trying to hide his laughter behind his file. Even Rossi and Hotch look amused.

Reid looks as lost as ever, but is willing to help her. "He could be a marksman. Otherwise known as a sniper. A person who shoots targets from concealed positions or distances exceeding the capabilities of regular personnel."

"Oh, oh a sniper!" She turns to Mick. "Why didn't you say that?"

Mick goes to open his speak, but she quickly interrupts him. "Well yes, anyway that is what they believe. They just need our help to catch him. We have two days before the unsub kills again."

Hotch speaks up. "Garcia has sorted out our accommodation. Unfortunately there was a lack of availability so we shall be bunking. No mixing rules as usual." Hotch glances at Emily and Mick. "Same set-up as always. Reid and Morgan; Rossi, Mick and me and then Prentiss and JJ."

Emily turns to look shocked at Hotch and then looks at JJ with a horrified expression on her face, her eyes focusing straight away on the ring hanging off the blonde's necklace. She couldn't sleep for who knows how long in a room with the liaison. She laughs bitterly in her head. She doesn't want to sleep in the same room as her own wife. No, she can't face it. She just can't. "But Hotch, I..."

Hotch glares at Emily silencing her. She slumps defeated. JJ fights down the tears while Morgan gives her a reassuring smile. Mick smirks watching JJ's reaction to Emily's outburst. Hotch continues. "I know it will be early when we arrive but the media is getting wind of this so we need to work fast. We shall go straight to the base when we arrive. In the meantime carefully read the case file so we can start as soon as we arrive."

The team moves to return to their seats for the landing. Mick brushes past JJ and leans over to whisper in her ear. His hot breath on her ear makes her shudder. "There, there Blondie don't cry. Looks like I'm not the only one that can't stand the sight of you." He walks over joining Emily again, glances at JJ and then kisses the brunette deeply on the lips.

* * *

><p>It is around 10pm when JJ returned to the hotel for the night. She knew that Emily would already be back in their shared room. The liaison had had to stay behind to control the media vultures that were trying to gain any knowledge about the case.<p>

A feeling of déjà vu crept upon her as she stood outside the bedroom door. Though she knew this was not like walking into her office to be alone with Emily. This was walking in to sleep for the night in the room with the woman who she was secretly in love with. However, even that thought didn't cross her mind. All she could think about was that Emily did not want her in there, nor liked her at the moment. The brunette had spent the entire day avoiding her like she was the plague, only speaking to her when there was no other choice. She had taken Morgan's advice and tried to get behind the walls the profiler was raising. She tried to confront her. She tried to buy her coffee. But she never got a chance to succeed. If Emily was not quickly running off or hiding, Mick was making sure JJ did not get anywhere near his girlfriend.

The case has draining her to the ground. Mick was a definite dick. There were constantly bickering and fighting. The blonde had to admit she had started a lot of the fights herself, but she could not help it. He made her so angry! As soon as he entered the same room, the liaison's childish side reared its ugly head. She had spent the whole day pretending not to understand a word he said with his accent and had lamely attempted to think of comebacks. Some of Morgan's favourite being 'just go fuck an egg' and 'your whole family is a dog'. She needed to work on thinking while flustered - maybe it would help her around Emily too. Hotch had told the pair off several times throughout the day and the team tried desperately to keep them apart. But what frustrated JJ the most was Emily did nothing about it. She heard the way he spoke to her, but avoided it like nothing was happening. She always looked too caught up in her own thoughts to help.

JJ placed her key card in the door and braced herself for the unknown. As she opened the door she could hear the shower going. She walked further into the room and stopped abruptly. There was the usual hotel furniture, a sofa and a bed. The bed was a double. Suddenly the fact that Emily clearly hated her was the least of her issues. The bed was a double. They had to share a bed, alone...together. Her palms started to sweat and her heart rate tripled. Her mouth became dry and her breathing increased.

"Shit!" The blonde was so preoccupied staring at the bed in a panic. She did not hear the bathroom door open.

"I'd watch your back if I were you blondie." A whispered quiet voice spoke into the room. JJ whipped around to see Mick standing there completely naked dripping wet. The liaison was horrified and quickly looked anywhere but...it. "I know you won't mind me standing here like this. I'm not your...type." Mick smirked.

"I..I don't know w-what you're t-talking about..." JJ stuttered feeling extremely nauseous. Her eyes flicked up subconsciously to see his package and it made the vomit start rising up her throat. She was frozen to the spot.

"Don't play dumb blonde with me. I've seen the way you look at Emily." Mick took a couple of steps forward. The shower was still going and there was movement in the bathroom. His voice was maliciously calm so not to warn the brunette of trouble. "I've heard about you Jareau, I know what you are. This room is your dream come true. But it's never going to happen, it will stay a dream. Now if you wouldn't mind running along for a couple of hours. We just got clean and I plan on making MY girlfriend very..." Mick steps forward. "Very." He steps forward again till his mouth is inches away from the liaison's ear and whispers into it. "Dirty."

His naked body inches away from her makes her gag. She pushes him away, grabs her purse and runs out of the hotel room door.

* * *

><p>Slumped at the hotel room bar, purse sat next to her, glass of scotch in front of her JJ just sits there. She is exhausted and wants to sleep. Her head can not stop the images bombarding her of Mick's naked body, Mick and Emily having sex in their room, his filthy hands defiling her gorgeous body. She knew Emily was no saint, but she never thought about the things she did with Mick. In her head no one had ever touched her. In her head only she touched her. She felt both incredibly sick and sad. Tears threatened to break loose again from the overwhelming sense of lost hope.<p>

A hand slowly runs down her arm. JJ turns her head to see a gorgeous brunette woman, with legs to die for smiling at her. "I couldn't help but notice you look a little down and thought you might want a pick me up." The stunning brunette winks lustfully at her.

JJ turns back to look at her scotch. "No thanks." She says meekly. The brunette looks confused for a moment.

"I could..."

JJ snaps around at her. "I said NO!" The brunette doubles back, angrily turns and walks off. JJ downs her drink and signals for a refill.

"Now my peach, THAT I never thought I would see." The liaison turns to face the voice behind her. Her mouth opens in shock.

"What? What? What are you doing here?" The blonde exclaims.

Garcia laughs and takes a seat next to JJ. "Talk about hi Pen, how was your flight? Would you like a drink?...Hotch flew me up here. He decided that you could use my earth-shattering skills out in the field. Enough about me, my blonde beauty, I was walking past and saw you shouting at Ms Slutty McHorny. What is going on Jayje?" The tech reaches out her hand to take JJ's and squeezes it.

JJ whips her head around with a horrified expression. "I saw one. I real living one! I..." JJ turns a shade of green. "It was all hanging there and...how do you do it?"

Garcia looks at the blonde thoroughly confused. "I am sorry, my love, you have totally lost me. How much have you had?"

"Not enough to clear my mind, only one. His...thing, Pen. I saw Mick's thing. There he was in my room all wet and...oh god it makes me sick thinking about it." JJ stops to breathe. "I have never...and then he starts talking about how he knows I like Emily and was so horrible and this...which...I just don't understand how anyone could...it's so ugly...and he told me to leave...and it was all a dream...and how he was going to make Emily dirty...and it was just so DISGUSTING!" JJ shouts bursting into tears. Garcia has no idea what just happened but grabs her into a hug.

"You saw his penis? Is that it? Was it small?"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" JJ exclaims, looking up at her shocked.

"JJ, it's just a penis. All men have them. Emily's cat has one. It's not like we are living in a Harry Potter novel. Nothing bad will happen to those that utter its full name." Garica laughs, but then stops abruptly. "Hang on, did you say you have never..."

"Only in text books in school, or photos, or media. I have never been with a male. Never kissed one. Actually when I was very young, this boy called Peter kissed me. I punched him in the face. It was then my mum said she knew." They both giggled. "Never had sex with a man, never touched a man and never want to. How do you do it? It was...I don't know about sizes...his p-p-penis was...I feel sick again." JJ cups her mouth with her hands. Garcia continues to giggle rubbing her back.

"Ok changing the subject. Explain the rest to me..."

* * *

><p>The tech genius was fuming. She had never been so angry hearing about Mick's words and treatment of the blonde. No-one treats her friends like that and gets away with it. She had moved to a sofa area with the blonde and had retrieved her computer. He was not going to get away with this and he was definitely not getting her Emily tonight. She just had to pray he already hadn't. The tech started up her computer and typed away furiously at the keyboard.<p>

"Pen, what are you doing?" The liaison asked cautiously. She had never seen her friend so mad.

"Are all your belongings still in your waterproof go-bag?" Garcia asked not looking away from the screen.

"Yes...why?"

* * *

><p>Emily and Mick were kissing passionately together in the room. Their naked bodies pressed together. The brunette's head was not in this though. She could not stop thinking about her wife. She could not stop thinking about JJ. Ever since she had found out, the blonde consumed her every thought. Not romantically, not sexually, she just did. Just like she was right this second. Mick moved to make his way down her jaw and neck. She pushed him off.<p>

"Mick, we shouldn't be doing this. We are working a case. JJ will be back any minute..."

Mick ignored her and kept going. "She won't. I can assure you of that." He started walking her backwards towards the bed.

Emily stopped shocked. "WHAT? Why? What have you done? If you..."

"Oh come on Emily, I did nothing to her." Mick kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled sweetly at her. He continued the walk backwards.

Emily felt the backs of her legs against the bed. "No, Mick not on here. I won't do it on the bed I have to share with JJ. No."

Mick sighs. "Fine." He moves her again. "We shall do it on the couch." He lays her down onto the couch and climbs over her, kissing her again.

All of a sudden the ceiling sprinklers are activated. Emily leaps up screaming, throwing Mick onto the floor. The sprinklers shut off and the room is drenched. The mood is killed completely and Emily is left thinking of the media liaison again. Thanking her for the waterproof go-bag she bought her a while ago.

"My clothes!" Mick exclaims.

Suddenly from her purse, the brunette's cell rings loudly. She walks over and grabs it.

"Prentiss."

Hotch's voice sounds down the phone. "Prentiss, we have lead. Call Mick."

* * *

><p>The team, and the very wet looking Mick are gathered outside by an SUV. Morgan looked at Garcia and JJ questioningly as he watches them eye up Mick the dick giggling. He had walked out of the hotel mumbling about how he was frustrated and something about sprinklers and wet clothes. The liaison had let out a massive breath hearing that and was finding it hard to suppress her laughter.<p>

Hotch voice sounds. "Police department have the profile they have tripled patrols. I think we need our team out here too."

"Use blondie, she could easily pass off as a hooker." Mick glares at the blonde. But before JJ can say anything she is beaten to it.

"Oh meu deus, SUFICIENTE! Just...just leave her alone." Emily smacks him extremely hard on the back of the head. "I swear Rawson, say another word and you will regret it." Emily angrily states. She turns and winks at the liaison. JJ's heart skips a beat. Finally her best-friend was back and seeing sense. Plus angry foreign Emily was still hotter than hell.

Hotch clears his throat. "I want profilers out on the streets. Agent Rawson I know you are a sharp shooter so I want you up in the rooftops. Prentiss are you comfortable out alone?"

Emily nods. "Yes, sir."

"Reid, Rossi and I will be on stand-by in the field. Garcia, JJ. I want you to set up and monitor all situations."

There is a round of "Yes, Sir" and then team heads off to do their tasks.

* * *

><p>"You do realise you ruined a hotel room, Pen." JJ turned to look at her friend. They were together with Morgan in an SUV out on the street keeping an eye on Emily and Mick out on the field, via GPS and radio.<p>

"Oh come on, Jayje. Don't pretend like you give a damn. I saw your face when you discovered we had stopped his train from entering the tunnel." The tech smirked.

"Pen, please!" JJ paled but then smiled dreamily. "But did you see...did you see Emily smacked him and she was just so HOT!" Morgan laughed. JJ blushed furiously and tensed. She had forgotten Morgan was in the back.

He leans forward and pats her shoulder. "I've got your back. I won't tell her."

The radio crackles.

"So, what are you wearing?" Mick's slimy voice says. JJ head whips around to glare at the radio. Garcia pats her thigh reassuringly.

"A gun." Emily states angrily. JJ beams, as does Garcia and Morgan. Had Emily finally seen the light? JJ prayed his 'hooker' comment was the last. Goodbye Mick Rawson.

There is silence followed by Mick quickly saying. "Man heading south-bound. Grey shirt."

Suddenly they hear Emily shout. "FBI STOP!"

JJ and Morgan leap out of the car to join the pursuit.

* * *

><p>The team had closed in on the unsub following him on a rooftop. He was holding a prostitute firmly around her neck with a gun pressed into her head. She whimpers. "Please, please don't shoot me." A helicopter containing Hotch and Rossi hovers over the unsub. The search light shines on him following his every move.<p>

Emily, JJ and Morgan approach the man guns drawn.

Morgan shouts. "FBI, put the weapon down."

As the unsub inches towards the ledge. The three BAU members inch closer to him. Eyes focused. Not blinking.

Emily yells. "Drop the gun!"

JJ shouts. "It's over. Look around you."

"Don't do it. Put it down."

The bearded man pushes the prostitute to the ground jumping on the ledge.

"Get off the wall!"

They watch guns raised as he looks at them and jumps off. They glance at each other before running forward. Morgan and JJ run to the young women checking her over. Emily holsters her gun and runs to look over the side where the unsub had jumped.

She glances down but freezes in shock. Lying on a ledge just feet below her clearly alive was the unsub. He raises his gun. An evil smile fills his face.

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

The air is filled with a scream. "EMILY!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Obviously the show or characters are not mine. Sad times!

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and messages - they make me want to continue this story and they make me happy. I do read and listen to all of them. So please continue... :)**

I'm sorry it took so long to write - a lot of research was done and thinking into where I was going with it all. THANK YOU SO MUCH to littlegreenbottle, who saved my life with this part of the Emily/JJ journey...

This is shorter than usual because I have split it up, more fun to read that way! So on with the story:

* * *

><p>"EMILY!" Everything around JJ slowed down as she watched Emily over by the wall. After the gunshots the brunette stumbled backwards, paused for a while, turned and smiled at her. It was not a proper smile but they had all had a shock right? The liaison let out a breath.<p>

"She's ok." Morgan breathed in relief. JJ shut her eyes tuning out the chaos and the young women whimpering in front of her. After what felt like minutes, in reality seconds, she opened them again looking at Emily. The brunette was clutching herself clearly trying to hide and contain her obvious agony. Emily slowly uncurled her body and hands that she held herself with to reveal blood soaked hands and clothes. The blonde's own blood chilled as she saw the profiler's face grimace with the stark reality of the situation. She watched frozen to the spot as Emily crumpled to the floor. Morgan immediately jumped to his feet and ran over to her. He slowly flipped Emily onto her front. She heard Morgan shout, "WE NEED A MEDIC AND FIRST AID SUPPLIES...NOW!" It was at that moment JJ's heart stopped.

* * *

><p>"NO!" The liaison screamed in terror and scrambled to reach her. "No, no, no, no...Emily!" Sliding down onto her knees beside the brunette to look over her body through tear filled eyes. All she could focus on was the blood that covered the top half of Emily's body. Blood, there was just so much blood. The blonde could feel her heart shatter again and again with every breath she took as she stared into the profiler's terrified eyes. "Hold on Emily, please hold on!"<p>

She watched as a NYPD officer ran over and placed a huge first aid bag in front of Morgan. He worked quickly trying to stop bleeding from a gun-shot wound on her right arm. It had clearly hit the brachial artery and the bullet had smashed the bone on impact. He moved to look at her chest wound. The bullet had clearly gone along the side of the Kevlar, a centimetre either way and the story would be so much different.

Emily reached out blindly with her left red soaked hand looking for something to hold onto. JJ grabbed the hand and squeezed it. She reached forward and wiped the sweat covered hair out of Emily's face. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She needed to put her own fear and panic aside. She stared at her pale face stroking it lovingly while Morgan was ripping off the Kevlar vest. "I've got you. Stay with me ok?" JJ pleaded.

The profiler closed her eyes at the comfort. Despite the deadly fear and blinding pain that was engulfing her body, JJ's presence was comforting. Despite the fact that she could feel her life slowly slipping away and her breathing becoming harder each second making her cough painfully, with that one kiss she felt safe. The brunette calmed with every stroke that the blonde ran across her cheek and jaw-line. She remembered back to all those times she had spent with her best-friend. She remembered waking up to the same feeling of JJ comforting her only the other day. It was what JJ did to comfort her. It was JJ's personal way of comforting her; only for her no one else. It was special to her; the blonde knew the calming affect it had on her. As her breathing got almost impossible a forgotten memory flashed in her head. She never thought it would, but right at that moment it made her heart soar.

* * *

><p>She was standing opposite JJ in nice, old style room. In the background she could hear Garcia sobbing with happiness. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a tired, slightly sleepy looking but beaming Father Drake. However, she was too distracted by the ocean blue eyes in front of her piercing into her soul and the soft hands she was gripping to really care about her surroundings. She did not think about how she felt odd, really odd and had obviously had far too much to drink, both slightly swaying under the influence. The blonde lifted up the brunette's left-hand to her mouth and kissed her knuckles and the new ring on her finger. The profiler stared into the liaison's eyes captivated by the look of love running through them. She dropped Emily's hand and started to stroke her face across her cheek and jaw-line. Emily closed her eyes with pure content as JJ leaned forward to whisper affectionately in her ear. "I love you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. My beautiful wife."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh God NO!" JJ cried looking down at Emily as she deteriorated quickly.<p>

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE MEDIC?" Morgan shouted, while he continued to try and stop the bleeding.

The brunette had turned a greyish blue colour and was struggling to breathe, desperately gasping for air. Her trachea was pushed to the right side of her neck. The veins in her neck were clearly bulging out. JJ reached out quickly to check her pulse. It was slow, deathly slow. "NO! You are not going to die on me Emily Prentiss! If anything is going to kill you it will be ME for putting us through this." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone pressing a number on speed dial.

"JJ, what are you..."

"Shut up Morgan!" JJ fired off quickly. He fell silent

"_Jenny, sweetheart. I am so happy you called..._" Annie Jareau spoke happily. She was, as always, over the moon to hear from her daughter. She was used to getting calls from her at all kinds of hours over the years. The older Jareau did not mind. With their jobs both being so hectic and unscheduled, she was happy to have whatever time she could get to talk with her daughter.

"Mom, listen to me. Emily has been shot. She is dying right in front of me. We are waiting for the medics but something is wrong. I can't lose her, mom! I just can't! I NEED you to tell me what to do!"

"_Ok sweetheart. Stay calm. Talk to me, what can you see..."_ Annie's voice became deadly serious and she listened with all she had. She knew all about Emily. Jenny gushed about her every time she called. She knew she loved her. She also knew about all the heartbreak and complications behind it. She was shocked. Never in a million years had she expected her daughter to call for this reason. She knew Jenny's job was dangerous. She knew her daughter had had some injuries over the years, but she prayed she would never have to witness her baby so close to a life or death trauma. Dr. Annie Jareau pushed all this aside. Ultimately this was someone's life on the line, and not just anyone. It was the woman whose death could break her daughter forever.

"Two gun shot wounds. One to the right arm. I think it has hit an artery and seems to have broken the bone. We have tried to stop the bleeding. Second to the far left side of the chest. She is turning blue, struggling to breathe, her trachea is to the right, her neck veins are bulging, pulse is shallow...OH GOD mom there is blood in her mouth..." JJ speeds through, time not being something she has.

"_Jenny, it definitely sounds like..."_

"She can't die mom...I love her...She can't die!" JJ sobs into the phone.

"_JENNIFER ANDREA JAREAU! Listen to me! There isn't time to panic. It sounds like Emily has a tension pneumothorax which will kill her in minutes if we don't help. I will guide you through it...Do you have a first-aid kit?_"

"Y-yes." Put in her place by her mother's firm words, JJ places the phone on speaker and puts the phone down quickly onto the ground. She gestures at the first-aid bag. "Morgan...the bag." He quickly passes it over to her. "Ok, mom."

"_You will need a needle. It will need to be hollow. Several inches long. Some alcohol wipes or sanitising wipes. Scissors. Put on some gloves._" As Annie Jareau lists off the equipment, JJ routes around in the bag pulling out each item one by one and placing it on the ground next to the injured profiler. She puts on a pair of surgical type gloves and turns to face Emily's body again.

"Ok." JJ voice is firm and controlled.

"_You will need to get to her chest. On the side of the gun shot wound clean the skin around the second rib down."_

"Morgan, grab her hand." He nods at her in confirmation and starts to comfort the profiler stroking her hand with his thumb and speaking comforting words into her ear. JJ grabs the scissors and starts cutting the bottom of Emily's shirt. With her frustration at the length it is taking she leans over, grabs the cut shirt with both hands and rips it apart revealing the brunette's black bra...and a necklace. She rips the necklace off her neck and shoves it into her pocket without looking. The blonde grabs some alcohol wipes to wipe her chest.

"I t-tried b-but it just smeared the b-blood around." JJ stutters with the realisation that she is covered in blood. Her best-friends blood; the woman the loves' blood. Her stomach lurches at the thought.

"_That's ok. That's ok. Sweetheart, this will be the tough part. You need to stick the needle above the second rib into the mid-clavicular line. Once it is in you will notice a visible improvement almost instantly and air will be heard coming out the end of the needle..."_

JJ cautiously picked up the needle. Trying desperately not to focus on the gunshot wound, she felt down the profiler's chest counting the ribs and hovered the needle over the area she thought it needed to go. "I c-can't do t-this mom. W-what if I KILL her! I-I don't even k-know if I'm p-putting it in the right p-place." The blonde panics through tears, her own breathing erratic and driven by fear.

"_Jenny, if you don't she will die. I believe in you my baby girl you can do this. Take a deep calming breath. You CAN do this._" Annie Jareau speaks through the phone with a steady voice laced with calm and love.

JJ glances over her shoulder in the slight hope that she will see medics running over. Nothing. She catches the eye of Rossi who is holding a frantic and sobbing Garcia tight to his chest. Still holding the needle in the air she turns back around to Emily, closes her eyes and takes a calm deep breath – in and out. She calculates the place of the needle and rests the needle on the skin. Looking up at Morgan he nods at her as he grasps the unconscious brunette's hand tighter and places another firm hand on her shoulder holding her down. The liaison takes another deep breath and pushes the needle deep into her chest.

Her mom was right the difference was sudden and comforting. Within seconds Emily's breathing started to become deeper, her colour reappeared. She had done it. She had saved the profiler's life. With a sudden urge to feel her, the blonde leaned forward and placed a long kiss on the brunette's forehead. "God I love you, Em." When she pulled back deep chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue. Before the liaison could panic about her outward declaration, the profiler responded in between gasps. "I love...you too...Jayje...My...beautiful wife."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Shows not mine - sadly that will never change. Thanks again to littlegreenbottle for all the medical help! **Please review - it makes my day and I do listen to what you say :)**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>After hearing those three specific words JJ's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. All she could think about was that Emily had just told her she LOVED her. Emily LOVED her. Not only did Emily LOVE her but had called her Jayje. Emily had never once nicknamed her. She always called her JJ or Agent Jareau. Suddenly from out of nowhere this loud sob sounded out from within her. Once one came out she could not stop the sobs that racked her body. The relief and happiness mixed with the fact that she may have temporarily saved Emily's life but it was not over yet. All of a sudden it became so overwhelming. Then she remembered her mother at the end of the phone.<p>

"She's ok, mom. She's ok." JJ sobbed into the phone. "It worked. She...She is ok. Mom, I...I have no idea what I would do with...without you. I love...love you."

"_Sweetheart, I love you too, so much. I will keep my phone on in case. Keep me updated. I am so very proud of you honey!_" Hanging up the phone, JJ got herself under control and turned her attention back to Emily. She leaned forward and started to comfort the brunette again by stroking her face. The profiler's eyes flickered open.

"...Thank...you..." Emily gasped out.

"Stay with me ok? The medics will be here really soon. Stay with me."

"...You m-make...me...feel s-so...safe." Tears started to stream down the brunette's face. "I...don't wanna...leave...you."

"Then don't! You have to fight..." JJ leaned forward placing her forehead on Emily's. They just stared into each other's eyes. "Promise me you'll fight."

"...promise." The profiler gasped out as her eyes shut again.

JJ felt a hand on her shoulder push her out the way as two medics took over. Morgan and JJ stepped back as they worked on Emily. After a short while they strapped her to a gurney and carried her down to the ambulance. Garcia walked up to JJ, took the blonde's blood covered hand in hers and they walked together quickly down the steps of the building followed by the rest of the team.

A dark haired medic turned to face the team. "We have room for one."

Garcia turned to JJ. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. It was a look filled with devastation and worry. "Go..." She whispered and kissed JJ on the cheek before pushing her forward. "We will meet you there."

* * *

><p>The ambulance raced along the streets of New York towards the hospital, weaving in between the cars with the sirens screaming. The medics continuously praised the liaison for saving the profiler's life. Talking about how she would have been dead right now if she hadn't stuck in that needle. How she was a life-saver, a hero, should get a medal. How her friend owed her everything. How her colleague would be forever in debt to her. But all JJ could do is sit and stare at her unconscious body, finding a calm in her jagged breathing. If she was breathing she was alive.<p>

"...I...I'm...s-so...cold." Emily whispered. JJ's head shot up and she rushed over to her side. "I-I always...thought...th-that...was so...so cliché...b-b-but...I...get it...now!" She tries to laugh but it comes out more a gargled cough, blood still finding its way into her mouth.

JJ grabs her hand and comforts her. "Shhhh it's ok. We are nearly at the hospital now. You're gonna be ok."

Emily closes her eyes. "...scared." Emily mutters quietly struggling to stay conscious. With the blood loss and the pain her body is struggling to fight. She can feel the darkness calling to her.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here, always." JJ whispered back to her, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She had never, ever heard the profiler speak of fear. She was the strong one; the sarcastic joker; the one that compartmentalises. Not now.

"...y-yes...'always'...ca-cause...I...I married...you're...ass!"

JJ's mouth flew open in shock. "Wait...what?" Yes, she had heard Emily calling her, 'my beautiful wife' earlier. But she had just put a needle in her chest. She had just saved her life. The profiler had been shot...twice. She had fallen to the floor, hitting her head in the process of landing. She was in shock, she was dying. She didn't know what she was saying. But she said it TWICE now.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the ambulance stopped and the vehicle doors flew open. Emily was rushed out with JJ running behind them straight into the ED and into a resuscitation room. The blonde stood out of the way with her back to the wall as nurses and doctors rushed around the brunette attaching her to various machines and ordering each other around. Asking for x-rays, blood, tests and hundreds of things the liaison did not understand. Suddenly alarms sounded throughout the room. Everyone started shouting. JJ stood frozen watching. She thought she had no tears left, but she did.<p>

"Blood pressures dropping."

"Oxygen levels are low."

"No pulse. She's crashing."

"DO SOMETHING!" JJ screams moving to get a better look.

A doctor starts chest compressions while the medical team prepare the defibrillator. They shock her prone body. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

"NO, EM! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME!" The liaison continues to scream, now sobbing again.

Shocking the profiler again for the third time. A pause. A deadly silence fills the room. Then a heartbeat. JJ lets out the breath she was holding. She can feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her own heart is beating erratically. Her nerves shot. Her whole body is shaking. Her fists clenched tight. Arms wrapped around her body trying to protect herself from the emotions coursing through her.

"Intubate and chest tube now!" A doctor shouts. As they quickly work around her body again. "Let's move!"

They rush the gurney out through the door running alongside it. A young nurse approaches JJ. "There are taking her to the OR. The waiting room is just down the corridor. I shall try and keep you updated when we know her progress."

The nurse quickly sped away and JJ was left standing there. She just stood there not moving a single muscle, in a complete trance. She was standing there alone in a room covered with bloody equipment which had been thrown all across the floor. Emily's blood was on the floor and all over the equipment. The room was silent except for her heavy breathing and the sound of her terrified heart. The door creaked open behind her but she did not react to it.

"Jayje..." Garcia's trembling voice cut the silence. "Sweetie-pie let's get you washed, fed and watered. She will be in there for a while and the others are in the waiting room so will be around for news." The tech put her hands on the blonde's shoulders trying to move her out of the room.

"She died. Her heart stopped right in front of my eyes. For a moment I lost her." JJ silently speaks in a soft, lost sounding voice.

Trying to get eye contact with the zombie liaison, the tech calmly states. "But you didn't. She is a fighter, my sweet. She will fight. She IS fighting. Come on."

"I don't wanna leave her." JJ whispers.

"I know, but Emily will kick my butt if I don't make sure you are looking after yourself. Come on." Garcia guides her out of the room away from the devastation of Emily's injuries.

* * *

><p>After washing the blood off JJ, Garcia forcefully dragged her to the canteen to pick up sandwiches and drinks for everyone and then they found themselves in the waiting room. The room was ominously quiet. Morgan was pacing. Reid was reading, but only turning the pages at a human speed. Rossi and Hotch were having a very quiet discussion. JJ just sat there staring off into space playing with her hands. Garcia reached out a grabbed one of the blonde's hands. The liaison could not help but be immediately taken back to that time when they were waiting for news about Garcia after she had been shot. Except back then it was Emily that had taken her hand. JJ laughed at the irony of the whole situation.<p>

Garcia had never seen JJ look so lost and when she heard her laugh bitterly for no apparent reason it just made her even more nervous for JJ's state of mind.

Holding Garcia's hand and simply being reminded of how it once had been Emily's was too much to handle. She took back her hand and shoved it into her pocket. JJ's hand came across a chain object in the pocket and pulled out the blood-stained necklace, remembering that she had ripped it off Emily's neck hours before. She slowly got up, walked over to the water cooler, poured a glass of water in a plastic cup and dropped in the necklace. She washed it around cleaning it, took it out and disposed of the cup. She looked down at the necklace. Her heart stopped focusing on the ring hanging off the necklace. She had seen it before. She had one exactly the same on her own necklace. It was platinum silver, just like her own, with a Celtic unity symbol running around the band. It was stunning. She would never forget a ring like that. But why did Emily have one too? Suddenly her blood ran cold.

She turned quickly on the spot. "Emily called me her wife!"

The whole team stopped and turned their attention to the Communications Liaison. Garcia paled. She really did not want to have this conversation in the middle of a hospital waiting room. Not now. Not here. Not with everyone. Not her having it.

JJ laughs, a horrible fake laugh. Garcia cringes. "She said we were MARRIED and called me her WIFE. I mean, why would she do that? I thought she had hit her head. But then I look at her necklace and she has a ring." She holds out the ring, laughing manically again. "A ring with this Celtic symbol is often bought as a wedding ring, right? Right Reid?" Reid steps hesitantly forward and looks at the ring in her hand. He nods and hurries back to safety again. "I have the exact same ring." She grabs her necklace lifting it out to show them. "I woke up Saturday morning wearing it on my WEDDING FINGER. I didn't think anything of it because that would be ridiculous. Why would I get married? I HATE marriage. I don't want to settle down. That commitment is such crap, right? Why would anyone WANT to get married? That just leads to all kinds of hell, like...like babies. No-one wants marriage because it leads to babies." She turns to Hotch. "No offense, but I don't want any babies in my house and especially not in my womb. No way in hell. NO MARRIAGE AND NO KIDS. EVER. PERIOD."

Rossi being the ever rational one clears his throat. "I think you are getting a little carried away here JJ. We are under a lot of stress..."

"You don't think I fucking know that! I am MARRIED to Emily! Don't you dare talk to me about stress!" JJ shouts, glaring him down.

Hotch steps up to Rossi, his boss persona in full swing. "You don't know that Agent Jareau. Let's not jump to any conclusions..."

Garcia gulps and takes a deep breath. "Actually, we do know that."

JJ whips around to Garcia. "I'm sorry WHAT?"

Garcia shrinks down in her chair and gulps. "I...er..."

The liaison stalks towards Garcia. "I swear to god if you don't start talking now..."

"Ok, ok. Monday morning I came in and found a DVD in my bag and so I played it in my office and it was..." Garcia goes very quiet and mumbles.

"I'm sorry what?" JJ angrily asks. "Spit it out."

"It was your wedding video." Garcia rambles off quickly, but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

The whole team stands there in shock. JJ is frozen to the spot.

Morgan laughs. "Good one Garcia! I needed that." But stops laughing after seeing that her face stays deadly serious. "What? How? When?...What?"

"During girl's night. I have no idea how. Sometime early in the morning. None of us remember it. Well Emily knows because I was watching the video and she came in to ask about the ring and then I showed her the wedding certificate and she..."

"Fainted." JJ whispered. Though just as quickly anger replaces her shock. "You KNEW. YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"I'm sorry. Emily told me not to say anything. I promised her. I TOLD her it would backfire. It wasn't my place to say JJ, I begged her to tell you!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" JJ starts pacing the waiting room in silence. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. The team just watch her in complete silence. She quickly stops and turns again. "She fucking cheated on me!"

"What?" Morgan asks from next to Garcia.

"We are married and she was all over that prick. She fucking cheated on me." JJ exclaimed.

"Did you know fourteen percent of women have cheated on their partner? Statistics say that..." Reid trails of receiving a glare from JJ. He quickly looks back at his book.

"Jayje, I hardly think that is the point." Garcia calmly states.

Just as JJ is about to speak, Mick enters the waiting room. He clearly has showered, shaved and changed clothes. "What's with all the yelling, Blondie? Any news on my girlfriend?"

Hotch quickly steps in. "She has been taken to the OR. Now you are here, you can explain what happened, Agent Rawson."

"Yes Sir. There was an issue with my scope. I fired as soon as it was safe, but it was too late to prevent Agent Prentiss getting hit."

"There will be a review when we return to Quantico." Hotch stated firmly.

"Yes Sir." Mick walked to take a sit, walking past JJ in the process. He slowed down to whisper in her ear. "Not my fault that young hooker was attractive and distracted me, was it Blondie?"

Morgan and Garcia were near enough to hear his comment, but before Morgan could get up to punch him, JJ snapped. She grabs his arm and within a couple of seconds he is writhing on the floor in agony. The team sits their mouths wide open. The blonde had moved with such speed and accuracy it was scary. She had performed such intense martial art moves on him it was like she was not human. The petite blonde liaison had kicked his ass. Mick got up off the floor and was carried out by some nurses to be looked at.

JJ turned towards his retreating form. "Don't you EVER come near Emily or me AGAIN! Or you will be without a PENIS! I swear to god you son of a bitch..."

"STAND DOWN AGENT JAREAU!" Hotch shouts.

"He deserved that Hotch! He just said to JJ that in reality he got distracted by the young woman we saved." Morgan stated, with Garcia nodding along in agreement.

Hotch nods and he walks off after Agent Rawson, followed closely by Rossi. When they had both disappeared around the corner, JJ slumps into a chair next to Garcia. She rubs her temples with her fingers trying to relieve the headache. There still was no word about Emily's condition and she was married. She maybe in love with Emily, but it was marriage. She never wanted to be married. Marriage terrified her. It always had, it always would. She did not want that. She never had, she never would. Her emotions were all over the place.

Garcia watched JJ slump in the seat but could not hold it in any longer. "What the freaking hell was that? Are you a ninja?" Garcia screams in awe.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - So a MASSIVE credit shout out to LITTLEGREENBOTTLE for providing me not only with all the vast medical knowledge but also for the doctor's speech! That speech is all her cleverness and words, sadly my medical knowledge is not that good. So all clap her for that!**

**The song JJ listens to is: Big White Room by Jessie J. Awesome song. RECOMMENDATION: Try and find it online and listen to the song while reading. I know it sounds silly but it will make it that much more meaningful in understanding JJ at the point plus Jessie J is an awesome musician and singer. :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love reading them and they really do make me excited to write this story and want to update - so please continue reviewing :) and let us continue with the journey:**

* * *

><p>The team continued to sit in the waiting room in complete silence. JJ hadn't spoken a word since her latest life discoveries or as Garcia like to now call them 'Legends of the Ninja'. The tech watched her best-friend out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was sitting looking at Emily's wedding ring while playing with it in her hands listening to the iPod Garcia had given her.<p>

The liaison had flicked through every song. She couldn't find anything to listen to, all the music seemed too upbeat to happy to lively to far from how she felt to bare listening to. Until she found one song that was perfect and there she sat listening to it over and over again, playing with Emily's ring trying to process all her thoughts and emotions.

_Sitting in a big, white room alone_

_Tilt my head back, feel the tears fall down_

_Close my eyes to see in the dark_

_I feel young, broken, so, so scared_

She was terrified. She was married to her best-friend, her colleague. They had got married! Not through love, partnership or with the intent of forever but through stupidity and well she had no idea how it had happened. Garcia promised to investigate it once they got back home. But still they had never dated, never been a couple. They had kissed through a drunken party game, so that didn't even count. They knew each other, yes, but not inside out like they should. She knew for a fact that they both held a lot back. Emily had her walls and compartments and she had her own secrets.

_I don't wanna be here anymore, I wanna be somewhere else_

_Normal and free like I used to be_

_But I have to stay in this big, white room_

_With little old me_

A little while ago she was normal and free. She was single and just someone who was secretly in love. Yes, she had her secrets. She was gay and was a player. Emily had no idea about that side of her life. She had never had the guts to admit to it. She knew that if the profiler knew about her player lifestyle it could change her opinion of her and that scared her. She never wanted the brunette to think bad of her, to judge her. Garcia always told her Emily wouldn't judge and she knew that deep down. But that fear never went away. Just like that fear that their relationship would change if she had told her she was gay. She loved all the flirting, even though it made her act like a fool. That rush of being close to her, as close as she would ever get, she never wanted that to change. But it would change, it had changed already. Now she was sitting here in this big, white room waiting for news and trying to process her thoughts, slowly going crazy.

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing my mind_

_I'm going crazy in this big, white room of mine_

_I'm going crazy, yeah, I'm losing my mind_

_I'm going crazy in this big, white room of mine_

She was going crazy with all these thoughts running through her head. There was also the fact that she had not heard any news about Emily's condition. She still could not shake those feelings that coursed through her body watching the brunette code in front of her, die in front of her. That pain had nearly killed her. She would do anything not to feel that again.

_Sitting in a big white room alone_

_Close the door, don't want the pain to come in, no_

_I clench my fist and try to stay strong, I cry, I feel sick_

_My heart's beating, b-beating, beating out of control_

She was so conflicted. Part of her just wanted to run. To run and forget any of this happened. To run away, to bail, to not look back or deal with any of this. She went back to how Emily had treated her before the shooting. It all made sense now. The profiler had been trying to run from it, trying to forget it happened and being around her had clearly not helped that. She understood. She desperately wanted to run to Emily and just hold her, but then part of her feared being with her would be too much. She felt so alone, like no one cared. She knew this wasn't true, she had her whole team, her family but she was the only one that could sort this mess out. But she just wanted to join the brunette and run.

_Can I run, run faster than you? I wanna feel my body again_

_Feel the wind in my hair_

_But I have to stay in this big, white room_

'_Cause no one else cares, no, no, no, no, no, n-n-no, no_

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing my mind_

_I'm going crazy in this big, white room of mine_

_I'm going crazy, yeah, I'm losing my mind_

_I'm going crazy in this big, white room of mine_

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Garcia's eyes on her, watching her every little move. She could feel the team's eyes on her. They were all staring at her. Watching how she would react. Watching, searching her face for emotions. Emotions, she felt so many different emotions. But the one that she was certain about was her strong feelings for Emily. She had never felt so strongly for anyone, ever. She was captivated by her. The brunette was so beautiful, talented, kind, she could list her attributes forever. She was terrified. She was scared out of her mind. But the thought of Emily, picturing Emily's face in her mind was calming. With that the ring she was holding in her hand became a little less scary. She knew what she would do.

_Everybody's looking at me, everybody's staring at me_

_What do I do now? Smile, yeah, yeah_

_Everybody's looking at me, everybody's staring at me_

_What do I do now? Smile, yeah, yeah, yeah_

JJ lifted her head to look at Garcia and smiled. She removes the iPod, wrapping the headphones up. "I'm sorry." JJ's eyes got teary as she looked at the tech apologetically.

Garcia engulfs the blonde in a tight hug. "Sorry? Sorry for what, my ninja girl?"

The liaison sighs. "For shouting at you; for shouting in general; for freaking out; for being a mess..."

"Are you kidding? I thought you handled it well considering the shock. How are you feeling with it all...truthfully?"

"You mean apart from being mortified at the fact that I swore at Rossi and will probably get pulled in by Hotch after all this for kinda hurting Mick." JJ's shoulders sagged defeated. Garcia pulled her even tighter.

Morgan leaned over past the tech. "Kinda hurting him? Princess, you OWED him! You have to teach me your moves! Hell, switch with Emily I want you as my partner now!" He laughed heartily.

"You love Emily. You know you would cry if she wasn't your partner...but thanks." JJ grinned.

Morgan faked hurt at her statement. "I NEVER cry!"

"My chocolate hunk, you are all man...but you do..." Morgan went to protest. "Remember when Reid dared you to build that house of cards and Clooney knocked it down just as you were putting on the last two...you balled like a baby!"

JJ burst out laughing. "Awwww Morgan."

"I told you the cards blew dust in my eyes." Morgan huffed. "I'm tough baby girl. TOUGH."

"Just not as tough as our very own ninja here!" Garcia smirked.

"I'm NOT a ninja. It was Krav Maga. I started learning while training at the FBI academy." JJ shrugged nonchalantly like it was nothing.

"We can definitely say your 'blonde, blue eyed Girl Scout' image, that I was trying SO hard to protect, has officially left the building." Garcia giggled while JJ punched her arm playfully. "Reid still hasn't shut his mouth from the shock." They looked over. It was true. Reid was sitting there with his book open but not reading it. Instead he was staring into space frowning, mouth wide open in awe and puzzlement. He was clearly deep in thought and highly confused.

"Oh god, should I talk to him?" JJ asked.

"I'll go. Don't want him thinking you're going over to go all ninja on his ass. Anyway it's probably the shock of the marriage as well. Too much for his genius brain to handle." Morgan laughed.

"Oh god!" JJ threw her hands over her face as Morgan walks off still laughing.

"You never answered the question...don't think I didn't notice that, you sly little ninja!" Garcia went back to the serious topic at hand.

"PLEASE stop calling me that. I couldn't help it, I just snapped." The blonde sighed clearly frustrated.

"I know my love. You weren't the only one. Morgan did as well...you just beat him to it. Mick the dick deserved it. Watching you kick his ass is far better than any hotel sprinkler prank any day." Garcia looked the liaison straight in the eyes. "Talk to me."

"It still hasn't really sunk in. I know I'm married. I accept that now. It just hasn't become real yet."

"Do you want it to be real?" Garcia questions.

"Honest answer?" Garcia nods. "No."

"Oh..." JJ looks up questioningly at the tech's face. Garcia looked defeated and sad. "What?...It's just you would make such a cute couple and...Actually no, NO! You were so upset that she cheated on you. Plus you went on and on in my office about how she was different, how you knew she wanted to settle down with a family, your face even lit up when I mentioned kids with her..." Garcia ranted.

"Woah, woah, woah...I was in shock Garcia. I was being irrational. Technically yes she cheated on me we both know she spent the weekend with Mick after girl's night. But she had no idea we were married till Monday morning. And yes she nearly slept with him in the hotel room but we aren't an official couple. I'm not mad at that. He makes me sick, but he is...was...her boyfriend. And in the office we were talking about dating. I said I would like her to DATE me. Not MARRY me. And yes little Emily's would be cute. But it doesn't mean I want them! We have skipped every single step. Every SINGLE step! You KNOW that commitment freaks me out and I didn't even get a chance to work into it! Suddenly I find myself in a HUGE commitment that I didn't even want to get into...what are you..." Garcia grabs her arm, pulls her out of the seat and out of the waiting room.

The tech gestures back to the waiting room. "The others were there listening in. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." JJ states firmly.

"WHAT? JJ you can't just do..." JJ holds up her hand to silence her best-friend.

"I'm going to do nothing..."

"JJ..."

"No listen. I'm going to do NOTHING. I'm not going to ask for a divorce nor am I going to ignore it. I will talk to Emily, but I want to try and forget about it BECAUSE I want to start from the beginning. We need to sit down and talk it out...she doesn't even know I'm gay. My feelings haven't changed. In fact seeing her die in front of my eyes, knowing now that she is fighting for her life..." JJ pauses to compose herself. Garcia reaches out and takes her hands. "Knowing...knowing that I nearly lost her makes me realise just how much I love her. If she is willing...I want to start from the beginning. I want to get to know her, date her, have a relationship with her and well...see what happens."

Garcia squeals.

"Just please try not to get too carried away Pen. I don't want to run head first into this. Slow is the way to go. She is straight. God even knows what Emily is thinking or feeling. Just...let's take this one day at a time. Ok? No wife talk, no sex talk...nice and calm. Please don't freak her out...or me!" JJ pleads.

"Ok my gorgeous ninja. You got it!" JJ looks at Garcia and can see she is struggling.

JJ sighs and rolls her eyes. "Let it out..."

At this Garcia bursts. Letting out a series of high pitched squeals and jumps up and down. "Ahhhhh Emily will so say yes to this I can feel it. You will be so cute together and have hundreds of cute little babies. I can sway your mind later I know it! I want my BAU babies and you and Emily shall give them to me." JJ glared at her. The answer still a 'no way in hell'.

Garcia knew JJ had always believed this and nothing would change her mind, she just could not help herself. It would be so cute to see the next generation of each of the BAU members. Hotch had Jack, but she had not been involved much with him. This did not stop her having photos of Jack on her lair wall. With the rest of the team she knew she would be involved with any babies they had. She could not wait till the days when she had children to spoil and a baby photo wall in her office. Now she just had to persuade Morgan and Reid. She would cling onto hope that the male members would get their act together...eventually.

Garcia continued. "Fine, I have Photoshop. I will design my own version of your baby photos for my BAU baby wall. Let me tell you now, you should be very proud of your womb and your wife's' womb, because those digitally designed fake baby photos are going to be stunning." The tech could not really see herself with children either, so she understood where the liaison was coming from. God, she hoped Emily would be ok with the no children aspect. "Anyway you will be the perfect cute couple and SO hot and with guns! Hello, hot couple with guns! Although we really shouldn't talk about guns right now considering recent events, but she will be fine. She is strong and you will talk and you will date. And I will dress you so she wants to undress you. And you will show her how legendary it is to be with a woman...not that I know anything about that...but I do live vicariously through you so I've heard all about it and from your stories and after seeing women's reactions after you have fucked their brains out in an alleyway, Emily will have the night of her life! And that was just a dirty alleyway! Imagine how much better it will be when you actually use a bed and not a disgusting wall or back of a car or dirty bathroom! There was that one woman who was glowing like a light bulb and had trouble walking after she...so you will have no worries about turning our brunette princess' brain, and well other parts, to mush. Plus you're a communications liaison so you're good with your tongue! And you're already married! So you will be the cute go-to FBI, ninja, weapon holding, H.O.T., 'get a room' cause you will be all over each other, serial-killer catching, Kevlar wearing...well except I don't trust the Kevlar vests anymore, they were supposed to keep my family safe...ahhhh you two will be the perfect married couple! Oh my GOD I'M SO EXCITED! I KNEW The Legends of the Ninja would be happy stories!" Garcia continued to scream, squeal, dance, clap and jump up and down. Then she suddenly turned serious again. "Ok, I'm done now."

JJ, who had sat on the floor while Garcia let it out, got up and whipped her clothes down. Together they walked back to the waiting room. On entering they found a doctor talking to the group.

"There they are." Morgan gestured to Garcia and JJ.

The blonde ran over. "Please, please, please tell me she is ok." JJ begged desperately trying to read the doctor's face for answers.

"Agent Prentiss in the PACU [post-anesthesia care unit] right now. She's stable, but sustained a number of serious injuries. One bullet grazed the upper lobe of the right lung, which is what caused the tension pneumothorax. It seems that the needle placed in the field became dislodged."

JJ pales. "Oh god. I didn't really know what I was doing with the needle and it looked like it worked and..."

The doctor looks at her reassuringly. "You saved her life. You did nothing wrong, quite the contrary." Morgan rubs JJ's shoulders in comfort and Reid beams at her with pride. "The needle dislodging caused the lung to re-collapse, which is why she coded in the E.D. We evacuated the small hemothorax [blood in the collapsed lung] that had accumulated and were able to re-expand the lung."

The team were desperately trying to follow the medical advice, glad for the moments the doctor inserted explanations.

"As for the right arm, the bullet shattered the proximal humerus and damaged the brachial artery. She lost a lot of blood and she got 3 units of PRBCs [packed red blood cells] and 2 units of FFP [fresh frozen plasma] intra-op. Her blood pressures were low and she's been on and off dopa [dopamine, a blood pressure medicine], but things have looked a lot better since that last FFP. We were able to ligate [tie-off] the brachial artery and achieved hemostasis [stopped the bleeding]. There did appear to be some nerve damage, but we re-attached what we could. We had the orthopedic surgeons come in to repair the arm and performed external fixation. The external fixation is temporary and she'll have to have additional surgeries to revise the repair."

Garcia looked shocked. "Wait! She will have to come back for more surgery? Oh my poor kitten!"

Rossi laughs. "It has to happen to the one that hates hospitals. I look forward to watching that." He turns to the tech and liaison. "Have fun with that one girls." They both glare at him.

"Since we're keeping her on the ventilator, she'll be transferred to the ICU. We're going to keep her sedated so that she won't fight against the ventilator. The chest tube is in place and we'll keep it in for at least a few days to ensure the lung remains re-expanded. We've started antibiotics given the open arm fracture and the chest needle placed in the field. The next 24-48 hours will be the most critical ones, but I'm optimistic."

At this the whole team let out collective breaths of relief.

"I shall go and inform Agent Rawson." Hotch turns and leaves.

Garcia hugs JJ both out of relief at the news and out of comfort at the mention of the enemy's name. "Don't worry, as soon as Emily is awake. He will be out of the picture for good."

* * *

><p>The team went back to the hotel for the rest of the night, much to JJ's disgust and protest. She was desperate to see Emily with her own eyes. But Garcia and the others were right she was a mess. Plus Emily still needed to be moved to the ICU. JJ needed a hot shower, clean clothes and a sleep. Of course the hotel had offered to switch her room with sincere apologises that the sprinkler had malfunctioned. However, she just moved into Garcia's room wanting the comfort of her best-friend. She didn't want to be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>After moving to the ICU, Emily spent the first three days under sedation. The whole team took it in terms to see her, all except JJ who rarely left her side.<p>

The blonde had gone to see her straight away the next morning and as soon as her eyes saw the profiler lying there, alive, a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. The blonde cautiously sat down in a chair next to her bed and gripped the brunette's hand.

"Hi Em. You kept your promise. Thank you. Thank you for fighting." JJ paused. "The team says hi. They will be in here to say it themselves I just begged them to be alone with you first. I miss seeing your beautiful eyes, I miss your smile, I miss your touch. I miss you. I need you, but I understand that you need to be asleep to get better." JJ slowly stroked her thumb over the profiler's hand.

"I'm a little mad at you after all this. I had to move in with Garcia because you are in here. Do you know how insane she is driving me? You would never believe the story she told me last night about her and Kevin. Yes, it was my fault I asked her to distract me from the haunting images of you being shot, but still I did not want to know about her costume and bondage selection." JJ stopped as if waiting for Emily to laugh. "I miss your laugh. Don't think you got out of hearing about it either. I will be sharing the horrors when you are awake. It's not fair for me to only know that. We are married after all. Doesn't that mean we are supposed to share everything?"

JJ sighed. "I promised myself I would not talk about the marriage. I asked the team not to either, well not until I have spoken to you about it. I confess though, I told my mom. I am sorry if that upsets you. It's just I had to call her to tell her how you were and well, I tell her everything. I have been doing a lot of thinking. I just want the fact that we are married to be temporarily forgotten so it's not hovering over us because to be honest in terrifies me. I want us to have a shot at this, so we will talk about it Miss Prentiss. No avoiding." JJ looks up from the profiler's hands to her peaceful face. "I do love you, you know." The blonde jumps as Emily's hand moves in hers. She smiles and lifts it up kissing it affectionately.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - I do not own the show - sad times!**

**I am sorry for the LONG delay in updating. I have got a new job! I work in the TV and Film industry and it is not glamorous as you may think hahahaha for crew or actors alike with its hours! So finding time to write this and make sure it was a standard I was happy with was pretty impossible. I have though been writing with Mcsaz91 on an account called 'Sintowin'...definitely check it out. It is us co-writing JJ/Emily! :)**

**The JJ/Emily talk will come next chapter - I promise! I felt this was a cute place to break :) As always read and review - I love to hear what you think. Hopefully I will be able to update quicker now! Thanks again for littlegreenbottle for any medical advice! On with the story...**

* * *

><p>Emily had been in the ICU for four days now. Strauss had called the team off rotation. Therefore the whole team had decided to stay in New York until Emily was ready to travel home. They had tried to convince Hotch to go home to Jack, but he refused wanting to see the profiler through her recovery as a family rather than over the phone. When they were not watching the brunette in her sedated state they were sight-seeing and making the most out of their vacation. Sadly Mick had decided to stay around too. He wanted the opportunity to talk to Emily.<p>

JJ had spent minimal time outside the hospital, preferring to watch Emily's ICU time with her own eyes. She was too scared to leave her side after seeing how quickly things could change and how fragile she was. She knew once she saw her eyes open and heard her speak she would relax considerably. JJ also knew that if she stayed with Emily, Mick was too afraid to go near them. She needed to talk to the profiler before Mick. She would not let him ruin everything talking to Emily before she got a chance to lay everything on the table. She could not risk the brunette getting sucked in by him in her injured, drug filled state.

As usual Garcia found the blonde early that morning sat beside the profiler's bed. The tech entered the room, walked over to the blonde and handed her a coffee.

"Don't want you going all feral without your morning coffee. How is she?" Garcia pulled up a chair and joined the liaison watching Emily.

"They decreased the sedation to make sure she could breathe on her own, which she can. So they took the breathing tube out." JJ smiled happily at Garcia while sipping her coffee. Her smile gets even wider.

"What? What are you beaming about?" Garcia asks curiously.

"The nurse said as they have decreased the sedation she will wake up today. She will be semi-awake and not very lucid, but she should wake up and be able to talk!" JJ squealed excitedly stroking Emily's jaw line.

"That's great! I do miss our Emily the strange and injured." Garcia pauses. JJ notices her change in tone and turns to give the tech her full attention. "I finally understand what it's like to be on the other side of all this. Even if it was less serious with me...I am sorry you had to go through this again kitten." JJ reaches out and hugs Garcia.

"Don't apologise. Anyway now you two have your own little 'I have a G.S.W.' club." JJ smirked.

Garcia lit up at that. "We can have official meetings...with cake!"

JJ pouted. "I want cake."

"There is no way in HELL you are joining our club. I think the newest member would get an award for most loyal member if you were about to join. But as you are her better half..." JJ narrowed her eyes at her. Garcia giggled. "Hopefully...and as I'm the founder of the club, I will let you be an honorary member."

JJ smiled and bowed her head at the tech. "I am honoured to join your club...the cake better be good." The liaison laughed.

Garcia jumped up and down in her chair. "Talking of good buns...Dr. Cohen, how edible is he?" JJ rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say no to a taste."

"Yeah, I guess he is." JJ stated nonchalantly. The tech gave her the 'common, just pretend for me' look. "Ok, ok, yes Dr. Cohen is hot. He has a very tight..." A throat cleared by the door and in walked Dr. Cohen. JJ and Garcia whipped around. The tech smirked, while the blonde blushed profusely.

"I...No...That's REALLY not...Oh I didn't mean..." JJ stuttered out. Dr. Cohen stepped into the room and grabbed Emily's chart. Garcia diverts her eyes to try and hide her laughter.

"I'M GAY!" JJ exclaims suddenly. Dr. Cohen raises his eyebrows at her as if to question the statement. "I'm totally gay...I am...oh I'm also married...married as in have a wife...totally hitched...to a woman...in fact...to her." JJ gestures at Emily.

Dr. Cohen breaks into a smile. "Breathe Agent Jareau, it's forgotten. Plus..." He focuses on Garcia. "I can't help it if I have good buns." Garcia blushes. Dr. Cohen puts the chart back down and walks out the room.

JJ whips around to look back at Garcia. "I want to officially join your club, shoot me now!" She holds her head in her hands from embarrassment.

The liaison and the tech both turned back to watch Emily again. Silence filling the air except from the steady beeping of the machines.

"I'M GAY!" Garcia mimics and then bursts out laughing.

"What? I am!"

"I know my blonde skirt chaser. It was just the way you got flustered and shouted it for the whole floor to hear." The tech chuckles.

"That was your fault! I was just being a good friend and joining in the conversation and now...well God knows what he thinks." JJ huffs, pretending to be upset. She blushes again remembering the embarrassment.

"Oh come on my lovely! Just because you've never been near nor had any interest in the male sculpture doesn't been you can't appreciate the work of art."

JJ looks back to the door and then towards the tech. "Fine, YES he was clearly hot, smoking hot and if I had an inclination to go for...p-p-penis he would be a fine conquest."

Emily felt heavy. She felt like she was made of lead and was lost in a world of darkness. Her senses slowly came back to her and she could hear mumbling in the distance. Voices, they were voices. She recognised the voices – JJ and Garcia. She lay there listening. Dr. Cohen? JJ was gay? She tried to move and succeeded a little. She could feel pain and she felt uncomfortable. She desperately tried to listen to their conversation but she was so tired and the constant beeping was getting in the way of her concentration. She turned her head slowly towards the source of the beeping.

"Shhhh Morgan stop beeping, I'm trying to listen." Emily's raspy voice whispered.

Both stop their conversation and whipped around to look at the profiler. JJ notices the brunette's head has moved and launches up off the seat leaning over the bed. She grabbed Emily's injured hand and squeezed it.

"Em, can you hear me?" JJ gasped as the brunette slowly turned her head towards her.

"Mhmm...turn Morgan off." Her eyes remained closed and her breathing was deep and slow clearly on the verge of sleep.

JJ laughed as silent tears of happiness roll down her cheeks. "I can't sweetie, those are the hospital machines. Garcia is here."

Garcia moves to sit on the bed. "Oh my gorgeous girl, you had us so worried."

"Not enough to stop perving." She pulled a cute, sleepy smile.

JJ reaches out to stroke her forehead and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I will never stop worrying about you."

"Mmm...cause you're gay."

The blonde freezes and looks at Garcia, who nods in reassurance. "Well...I...Yes I am. I'm sorry I never told you. It's not that I don't trust you. I was just worried that it would affect our friendship. Forgive me..." Emily stays silent and unmoving. "Emily?"

Garcia reaches over and takes JJ's hand. "I think she has fallen asleep sweetheart." She says patting her hand comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Reid sat at the table situated at the back of Emily's room. They had decided to play chess while the girls went to get some food and stretch their legs. The rest of the team had been told the brunette had woken up briefly which made their day. The two profilers had decided rather than go sight-seeing they would wait in the room to see for themselves. They missed their fellow profiler.<p>

"Anything?" JJ asked as she re-entered the room followed by Garcia. The blonde walked straight to Emily's bed. Sitting in the chair next to her bed suddenly felt too far away so she perched on the side of the bed. She knew that the brunette had fallen asleep during her confession, but that did not stop her from worrying. She needed that connection to feel like everything was ok.

"No, nothing. Our princess is still very much asleep." Morgan sighed. He was desperate to hear his partner's voice.

"My man meat, we thought that last time but it turned out she was being a sneaky spy." Garcia laughed as she took a sit in one of the chairs and looked at the brunette to see if there was any reaction. However, she did seem to still be asleep.

JJ reached forward and slowly stroked Emily's right hand while studying her face. It was her injured arm so she had to remember to be careful. She ran her fingertips over her open palm and slowly down her wrist. The blonde stopped when she felt the skin slightly rise. She looked down at the profiler's wrist and was shocked to see a white mark. She was sure she had never noticed that before. JJ leaned in for a closer look and found a white tattoo of an Arabic word, قوة.

Garcia leaned forward to see what JJ was staring at. "Ooo, she is inked!" The tech frowned, "Wait! Why did I know notice that? Did you know that?"

"No." JJ whispered so quietly Garcia almost missed it. Despite the fact that the profiler was her best friend, it was clear there was a lot she did not know. But deep down that did not surprise her. Emily gave off the feeling that you knew her so closely, but realistically you knew nothing. It was almost like a clever magic trick. The Portuguese and this new discovery had her intrigued to learn more. She continued to run over fingers over it. "I like it," she stated dreamily as she wondered if she had any other tattoos anywhere else.

"You will have fun looking for others." Garcia smirked flipping through a magazine she had bought knowing how the blonde thought.

"She has two." Reid stated nonchalantly moving one of his chess pieces.

Garcia and JJ whip around to look at Reid. "How?...How on earth do you know that?" JJ gasped out in shock.

Not looking up from the chess board he stated. "Emily and I were talking about the Tattooed Man from the Green Lantern comic. We talked about tattoos and she told me she had two." Garcia opened her mouth to speak but Reid started again before she had the chance. "No, I did not see them nor did she give me any more details."

It was Morgan's turn to move. His hand hovered over the knight, calculating his next strategy. He moved the knight three forward, one across and smirked at Reid. Within a flash Reid had moved his pawn and captured his knight. Morgan growled at such a stupid mistake.

"I love my pawn." Reid stated, looking proudly at the chess piece.

"Mmmm Reid has porn?" Emily mumbles.

The whole room reacts. JJ quickly looks back around to Emily. Garcia leans closer to the profiler, while Morgan and Reid jump off their seats to stand around the bed. They are all smiling widely relieved to hear their family member talking after everything she has been through. They all know she is luckily to still be alive. A large part of that relief is thanks to JJ and JJ's mother; the Jareau combination saved her life. The biggest smile in the group was the blonde's; any wider and Garcia was worried it would hurt.

"We were just playing a game. I was just thanking my pawn for helping me take Morgan. I love thrashing him." Reid explained.

"You and Morgan were what?" Emily rasped out, her voice laced with shock and confusion. "Thrashing... together." She all she could muster the energy to whisper out.

JJ, Garcia and Morgan burst out laughing, while Reid looked puzzled.

"No, princess. Just no." Morgan states firmly.

Emily frowns, "So confused."

JJ strokes across her cheek and plays with her hair, twirling it around her fingers. "Baby..." JJ giggles, "Reid is talking about chess. His chess piece, the pawn, just beat Morgan's knight."

Reid was about to say something else but the look Morgan gave him kept him quiet. Morgan and Garcia just wanted to sit there quietly watching the liaison with the profiler. It amazed them how affectionate JJ was. They had never seen her so loving to someone. She was a player. She never got emotional with anyone at a romantic level. It was always, fuck them and leave. Yes, JJ and Emily were best friends but they expected that to make the blonde even more hesitant.

"Mmkay," Emily mumbles, satisfied by the answer.

"Honey, can you open your eyes for me?" JJ whispered. She was desperate to see those beautiful brown eyes she was so in love with.

Morgan moved to turn off the lights so the brunette was not shocked by the brightness. Emily eye lids fluttered for several moments before they slowly opened. She blinked several time, focused them and looked directly into the blue eyes she had been dreaming about. The eyes that she had looked into as the forgotten memories of their wedding day flooded her brain while she was desperately trying to hold onto life.

Emily smiled sleepily at the blonde, "Jennifer..."

Hearing the profiler call her 'Jennifer' made her heart skip a beat. No-one called her that, ever. She never really liked it so over the decades everyone had stopped. Her parents called her 'Jenny' and everyone else called her 'JJ' or 'Jayje'. It was like Emily had a special name for her. It made her heart soar and her smile grow wider, if that was even possible.

"Hi..." she leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "You scared me Emily Prentiss."

Emily could feel her eyes getting heavy again and she was fighting to keep them open. "Sorry," she whispered out her eyes closing again. She tried to move her body around but gasped in pain and her eyes shot open. She held her breath with the pain and groaned. Despite the extraordinary strength of drugs she was on, her injuries would not go unnoticed. JJ especially knew this. She had talked to her mom about it. Chest tubes were excruciatingly painful without all her other injuries on top of that.

"Woah! Hey, hey, it's ok. Breathe through the pain, in and out," JJ comforted the profiler demonstrating the breathing. "Copy me, in and out." The blonde watched as Emily started to relax as the pain subsided. "Are you ok Em? Do you want me to get a doctor?" she asked concerned.

"Mmmm no...hold...me." Her request came out like a little injured child. JJ got up, smiled at the others in the room, stepped around to the other side of the bed so she was not lying next to her injured arm. Carefully making sure not to disturb any wires, tubes or her chest injury she got as close as she could to her, kissed her temple several times and held her while she fell asleep again.


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry I have been M.I.A. for so long. But I am back! and should be updating much quicker again! :) Thank you so much for your patience! And for those that messaged me begging for updates! Please read and review - it would be great to know you're all still out there! So on with the story...

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Emily had been slowly taken off the sedation. The team, in particular JJ, had been thrilled at the progress the brunette had been making with her recovery. It was amazing she was alive in the first place and she would forever owe JJ and JJ's mother her life. Despite the doctor's assurances that she would make a full recovery, the liaison would not believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. Therefore every time Emily had a longer conversation or moved more, it would make the blonde's heart soar with happiness.<p>

Under sedation the team had watched JJ and Emily's interactions intently. Hotch knew, as their boss, it would probably have to be addressed but he also wanted them both to be happy and did not want to complicate the situation by bringing up fraternization rules too early. The team had all watched them together as best friends, but this time there was something more there. JJ was overly affectionate and loving, and Emily had been open to receiving it. The liaison would hold the brunette for hours, stoke her comfortingly, kiss her face (everywhere except the lips), call her pet names and play with her hair. This was until it all went wrong. Being taken off the sedation they found out that the brunette could not remember anything she that had happened. Nothing. It was common. The drugs often creating a confusing haze that people didn't remember.

After the revelation Garcia had spent the whole night comforting the distraught JJ. The tech had gone in to talk subtly to Emily asking what she remembered, nothing, and why she told JJ she loved her after she was shot. The brunette explained how, similar to when she had fainted, in her unconscious state she had seen the memory of her marrying JJ, looking into her blue eyes and saying I love you. So when she woke up, confused and in pain to the same blue eyes it just came out. This is not what Garcia wanted to hear. She had held the blonde in their hotel room all night and rocked her to sleep while listening to her sob about how she had raised her hopes too soon.

The next morning the team had decided to go to see the Statue of Liberty, and they had forced JJ to join them. Mainly to make sure she was fully recovered by her shock and prepared to see the profiler again before she actually did. By mid-afternoon, despite the huge set back, the blonde was missing Emily and decided to go back to the hospital. As Rossi parked the car, she sped through the corridors, turning a corner her heart stopped in her chest. There standing further down the corridor was Emily. She was wearing her hospital gown with her IV bag on a stand, her injured arm wrapped to her body while leaning on the wall with the other. She looked in pain and exhausted. What made JJ's blood boil was the man talking to her...Mick.

She watched, nausea filling her body, her heat beating out of her chest trying to profile the scene in front of her. What was being said? Was Emily going to take him back? JJ wanted to turn around and run but she could not go without a fight. She needed to say everything, to talk to her, to take that risk because she knew that if she didn't she would always wonder...what if? Taking a deep breath she grabbed the nearest wheelchair and marched over to Mick and Emily.

"...just walk around once more. You need to push yourself if you want to regain your figure." Mick demanded.

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but JJ beat her to it. "No she doesn't...there is nothing, nor has there ever been anything wrong with her figure! What is she wondering around anyway?" JJ spoke, her voice full of venom for the man.

Mick smirked at his upper hand in knowledge. He knew JJ loved Emily, but the brunette was his girlfriend. He also knew Emily had no true idea of the blonde's affections for her. "If you had been around, Blondie, you would know that they took out her chest tube early this morning. She needs to be active in order to prevent any complications. She is just following doctor's orders." He turns to Emily and looks her up and down. "But there is no harm in getting your sexy back too. Yours injuries didn't help with that."

Emily again went to open her mouth to reply, but instead JJ growled with anger and stepped forward. "And whose fault is that, Agent Rawson. You were supposed to be protecting her and you got her shot!" She exclaimed furiously.

Mick turned to Emily, "I told you she has a temper! You've seen what she did to me. She has a whole other side to her. She's violent." Mick exclaimed at Emily. "You shouldn't be friends with people like her!"

Just as JJ was about to step forward again, she felt a pair of hands on her arms holding her back. She turned to come face to face with Rossi. He whispered in her ear calmly, "He's not worth it JJ."

The brunette just stood there confused. She did not have the energy to deal with this. Her small and very un-Emily Prentiss voice broke the powerful silence. "Why did I get s...shot?"

Mick turned to look at Emily. "What?" he said out his voice still full of irritation. His focus was primarily on JJ who was sending him death glares and being held back by Rossi.

"Y-You were there to have our backs...a-and I got shot. Why?" Emily whispered out.

The blonde smirked. "Yeah, Agent Rawson why was that exactly?" Finally she felt like something was on her side.

Mick opens and closes her mouth for a while frowning at Emily's question. "My sight was faulty. I didn't have a clear shot." He wraps his arm around Emily's waist holding her tight to him while kissing her on the cheek. "I love you. I wasn't going to shoot without a clear shot." He bows his head dramatically. "I'm sorry."

"That is utter crap and you know it!" The liaison hissed shrugging out of Rossi's grip. She pointed at him with disgust. "You were distracted. You were distracted checking out the young woman we saved!" She moved in on Mick. "It was that reason and that reason alone that I went 'ninja' on your ass and I am not afraid to do it again."

Emily had no idea what to think. Her mind was working a mile a minute, trying desperately to ignore how tired and in pain she was and concentrate on the fight happening in front of her very eyes. Part of her wanted to believe Mick. Was he really that much of a shit? Surely she would have noticed something. She is a profiler, how would she have not noticed? But she had noticed, deep down she knew she had. However, right at that moment it was JJ that amazed her more. She had never seen her so angry or so protective. Surely if JJ was acting like this and had physically hurt him, there had to be reasons behind it. The blonde was not a bad person.

Recently it had been hard. Not only was she trying to deal with her injuries, but also with JJ. She had to get used to the idea that she was weak. That she was not as fit as before. That the use of her right arm would take time. That she was going to have to come back again for an operation. That she nearly died and she would forever owe JJ and her mother her life. On top of all this she was still trying to get her head around the fact that she was married...to a woman. While she was unconscious she had seen her wedding to JJ. While in her hospital bed Garcia had questioned her over the events of what she had missed or forgotten. She had been reminded about how she told JJ she loved her. So she had explained that she thought she was still reliving that wedding memory. She had been told all about what she had said under sedation about things like porn and laughed at how stupid a drugged Emily Prentiss was. But she had also noticed how disappointed the liaison had looked when she said she could not remember any it. That had confused her. The blonde had smiled sadly and excused herself, not to come back. Ever since then Emily had been wracking her brains trying to work out what had happened to cause that. It was Rossi that bought her out of her musings.

"Ok, I think we should all calm down." He said with authority running through his voice.

Mick stepped up to JJ completely ignoring Rossi. "I love her. Why would I get the woman I love shot?" he said incredulously. "You're just jealous. You can't handle the fact that the woman you're in love with...loves me!"

"I don't believe you," Emily speaks out her voice gaining strength.

After hearing Emily's words, JJ panics. How was she supposed to tell Emily all about her feelings? She thought Mick was lying. "Emily I.."

This time it was the brunette who cut her off. She used all her energy to straighten up and look Mick in the eyes. "I don't believe you." She repeated with utter conviction. "I trust JJ with my life. I owe her my life. Why would she lie about something like that? Why would she lie about how I got shot?" She raised her eyebrow at him daring him to challenge her.

"Because she is a total psycho! A psycho that can't control her anger or her feelings." Mick rattled out, in disbelief that she was questioning him.

"I think you should leave," Emily points towards the exit for emphasis, her voice eerily calm.

"I'm not leaving. You're my girlfriend. I'm not leaving. If anyone should leave it should be her!" Mick snarled out pointing at JJ.

The liaison smirks, "You heard what she said, Agent Rawson. Now move your sorry ass before I do."

"You can't be serious!" he looked back at Emily.

"Deadly serious!" Emily's face showed there was no flicker of uncertainty. "I know without a shadow of doubt that JJ would never act towards you like she did or physically harm you unless there was reason to. She doesn't have an evil bone in her body. We are both profilers Mick. Snipers, like you, are famously hard to profile, but I can read you like a book. You are lying, you know you are. You nearly got me killed. I hope the guilt of that eats you alive," she exclaimed wincing in pain, her body starting to struggle with what it was being put through. JJ noticed Emily's discomfort and stepped forward to try and help her.

Mick stopped JJ, "No! You are not swooping in," Mick shouted. "She loves me and I love her and you," he pokes JJ in the chest. "You are not wanted. Surely you have realised that by now. If you really thought she would be interested, Blondie. If you really thought she loved you it would've happened by now and she wouldn't have been with me while you pined after her."

JJ's face fell at his comments. It was true, she thought. If Emily really did have any romantic interest in her at all something would surely have happened by now.

Emily watched JJ's face fall and she felt her heart break. She never knew. She had no idea if it was even true. It would explain a lot - JJ's odd behaviour at times, her reaction to Mick, why she walked out when she found out Emily could not remember some events, whatever they were. But wasn't JJ straight? Her best-friend was in love with her? It sounded ridiculous, but a small part of her wished it were true. She felt so confused. She thought back, thinking about how she felt about JJ. She remembers the spin the bottle kiss they had where it affected her more than it should have. Her eyes; how she could get lost in her ocean blue eyes. The feeling of utter calm and comfort JJ could offer in a simple hug or the way she stroked her face. That feeling of complete bliss when she went back to their wedding in her unconscious state. But she was straight, right? But then why did that feel so right and so normal? Did she even find the liaison attractive like that?

She studied JJ, everything about her. She studied her from an angle she had never considered, not as a friend but how she would check a guy out. However, this time it was JJ. Her long blonde hair, her tanned skin, her full breasts, her thin waist and tiny frame, her long legs. Emily knew the blonde was gorgeous, even the straightest person out there would happily admit that. What scared the brunette was it didn't just stopped there. She knew on some level she was attracted to the blonde, she wanted to kiss her, to hold her, feelings she hadn't even considered with a woman and it terrified her.

JJ gulped at the look Emily was giving her. Was she checking her out? No, that's ridiculous. Though the look the brunette was giving her made her stomach flop and her skin tingle. It looked like she was out to the world. Maybe she needed to lie down, "Emily...maybe you should lie down?" The liaison spoke out hesitantly.

From a distance Rossi was smirking. He was a profiler after all and he knew the two BAU girls well. Especially Emily, he was like a father to her. The profiler could clearly see Mick's jealous ranting had brought up confusion. It was now plain as day that the brunette was checking out their liaison. He heard JJ speak and then watched as the blonde turned around to give him a puzzled look. Oh if they would just get rid of all the confusion and fear they would be so happy together, he thought to himself.

Rossi stepped up to the brunette and put his arm around her waist supporting her weight, "JJ's right, we should get you back to your room."

Mick stepped into their path, "You have got to be kidding me. This discussion isn't over. You..."

Rossi snapped, "No, Agent Rawson. YOU need to leave right this second. I'm sure Agent Jareau will have no issue showing you the door." At that JJ stepped forward her eyes narrowed.

"This is between me and Emily...it's none of your business. You and Blondie getting in the way, confusing things. It's between me and...," he continued to shout angrily.

"And me," Emily said tiredly. "So let me make this finally clear. I don't want you. It's over. We were over a long time ago. You don't love me. You are cocky and arrogant. It's all a massive fake you hide behind. You make people think you're a player, when in fact you're just a weak, scared little man. You have your own insecurities and you use them against people; playing with their head. You insult my family. You nearly got me killed...do I need to continue?" Emily glared at him, her face full of spite. "I want you to leave Agent Rawson."

Mick opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, but then smirked, "You make it sound like we never had any fun. We used to have fun. I know how to rock your world."

What Mick was referring to as 'fun' was not lost on Emily. She shrugged nonchalantly, pulled out of Rossi's grip and moved to leave, "It was ok."

"Ok? Ok? But you...those sounds were not simply from someone who thought...ok," Mick stood tall and determined.

"So you needed a little encouragement..."

Mick grabbed hold of Emily's arm to stop her shuffling off. "You're wrong. I know you'll miss me. You can't just pretend it all was nothing..." He ranted frustrated and angry. He wasn't giving up. His insecurities were showing for all to see. His vice like grip was starting to hurt Emily's good arm.

Rossi placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "She has made everything perfectly clear, Agent Rawson. You are not wanted here."

Mick looked shocked for a moment, before smiling slyly at Emily, "Whatever. Your life. Your regrets. I'm not sure I want broken goods anyway." He turned to walk away, but stopped to look at JJ, "Take care Blondie." His eyes flicked to the brunette and back, "You need to move your sorry ass on...it's not going to happen."

* * *

><p>Once Mick had gone, Emily had never felt so exhausted or confused in her life. JJ and Rossi had helped her back to her room and got her in bed safely. Rossi had left to make sure Mick was not lurking. The brunette's head fell back against the pillow as she closed her eyes to try and work out everything that had happened and everything she was feeling.<p>

JJ was sitting in the chair next to her bed. She stood to leave, "I'll leave you to rest." She turned towards the exit, but stopped herself. Turning back around, she leant over the brunette placing a kiss to her forehead, before turning to leave again.

"Was it true what he said?" Emily whispered out.

The blonde turned quickly on the spot, "Was what true?"

Emily opened her eyes and turned to look deep into the blue eyes staring back at her, "That you're in love with me."


	17. Chapter 17

I am so happy to know you are all still with me! Their journey is far from over! I want this to be 'realistic'. We all know relationships take time to grow. In a way this is just the beginning. Please continue to let me know what you think. It makes me want to write quicker and keeps me interested in writing it! So with that said, on the their journey...

* * *

><p>JJ froze staring at Emily with wide eyes. She had wanted to have this talk for a while, but not completely out the blue. "Do I l-l-love you?" she let out an awful high-pitched fake laugh, "I...You see...It's..." and trailed off into silence again. She looked into Emily's brown eyes and saw the confusion running through them. She closed her eyes so not to see the reaction back at her, too scared of the potential horror or disgust Emily might show, and took a deep breath. "Yes," she whispered out so timidly it was a sound almost lost in the room.<p>

The room filled with a continued deadly silence.

Emily sat in her bed in shock watching JJ just stand there with her eyes clamped shut._ She loves me. She is in love with me. But she's straight? _But the one thing that scared the brunette the most was the fact that a part of her was thrilled at the news. She was happy; over the moon; almost relieved and it terrified her beyond belief. She wanted that, but it was so new and daunting. It was a woman. She had no idea when all this had crept up on her. Was it when they got married? Was it before then? Had she known all along? She had no idea what to do; or what to think; or say. Her body felt numb, her mouth dry, exhaustion engulfing her very thought, her heart racing.

The silence was killing the blonde but she was too scared to open her eyes. But as the silence went on and on she knew it was her only option. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Emily. _Oh God I've freaked her out_. _She is terrified. _Emily was clearly in shock. JJ knew she had to make this right. It was her best-friend. But she couldn't back track. It was out there and she would regret it for life if she didn't try.

The liaison took a deep breath and stepped forward slightly, "This...this is not how...how I wanted to tell you." The blonde knew now was the time to put on her Media Liaison face. This was it. She couldn't stutter and stumble. She needed to say everything clearly. She needed to say how she felt. The freak out could come after. "I don't know where to start."

JJ shook her hands trying to control the nerves and stepped towards Emily's bed. She took hold of the chair and pulled it closer to her bedside. Sitting on the chair as close to the brunette as it would allow she reached forward and took the brunette's hand. "I was upset when I found out you couldn't remember anything that happened under sedation. I was upset because you found out things...about me, that I hadn't been honest about." She paused looking down at Emily's hand as she played with the profiler's fingers. She took a depth breath to overcome the first hurdle, "I'm gay." She paused and looked up at Emily's face to judge her reaction. The blonde saw nothing. The brunette was like a zombie. "My whole life I've been attracted to women. I have never been with a man nor want to. I've always wanted to tell you, I have. It's just...I guess I was worried what you would think. I was terrified it would change how we were. I guess on some level I was too scared to tell you because of how I felt...feel about you."

The blonde breathed out heavily. There was so much to say, so much to explain but Emily was still a total zombie. _At least she isn't demanding I leave or telling me to shut up_, JJ thought to herself. She took this as a good sign and continued. "I was probably always attracted to you, who wouldn't be? You're beautiful and kind and talented and funny and loving, I could go on and on. I just denied it, until...until Garcia made me realise how I felt." She laughed a little remembering back, "She was about as subtle as a sledge hammer and then it all hit home. Suddenly I saw you in a different light. Suddenly you weren't just Emily my work colleague or Emily my best-friend. You were Emily who I had a huge crush on." A slight blush crept around JJ's neck and cheeks. "And then the more I thought and acknowledged my feelings, the stronger they grew. The more I consciously had to act to just be 'JJ the best-friend, though it didn't seem to stop me acting like a fool at times." She thought back to the time she spewed coffee over her or fell into her breasts. "And before I could stop it, I just knew that I had fallen for you." Something held her back from saying the 'love' word. "I'm sorry it came out like this. I'm sorry it has put you on the spot. But I...But I can't hold back how I feel, even if it means you hate me. I just...I couldn't deny it and regret that I never told you the truth about my sexuality or...or my feelings." She paused running out of things to say. She was becoming more and more aware that Emily had not said anything or even acknowledged the conversation. "So...So there it is..." she trailed off.

The blonde stopped her fingers playing nervously with the brunette's and looked at her. She waited but Emily didn't move, or blink, or speak. Nothing. "Emily? Please say something...anything!" she liaison begged. Her heart was beating in her chest harder and harder from every worrying minute of silence. She couldn't take it anymore. The thought that she had just ruined everything was becoming increasing more alarming.

"I don't know what to say," the brunette whispered out.

"There you two gorgeous ladies are," Garcia cried out in glee entering the room. "I have cake...as I promised Jayje while you, Miss Emily, were in your own little land of drugs. I found this cute little bakery and..." The tech stopped to access the scene in front of her. Emily looked shocked and pale, while JJ looked like she was about to cry. "Did I interrupt something?" Garcia frowned in confusion.

The liaison quickly stood up, "No, I was...I was just going anyway." She walked past Garcia towards the exit holding her tears at bay.

"But...But I have cake," the tech turns to look at her retreating friend.

"Maybe another time," JJ whispers out before leaving the room.

Garcia whips around to face the brunette who was sitting shell-shocked in the bed, "Ok, what on earth is going on?" she demanded. "And don't you dare say nothing! I feel like someone has died...and considering everything that has happened with you...I don't like that one bit." She put the cake down on the side and walked over to the bed her hands on her hips and glared down at Emily, "So speak my beauty, before I clear your bank account."

Emily raised her head to look at the tech, her eyes showing her utter confusion and fear, "JJ likes me." She shallows trying to help her suddenly dry mouth, "She likes me...likes me." Something held her back from saying the 'love' word.

Garcia's mouth falls open in surprise and she moves to sit down next to the bed, "She told you?"

Emily shook her head almost violently, "N-No...Mick let it out and...and I asked her."

The blonde tech smiles sympathetically now understanding the look in her eyes, "And what did you say? How do you feel?"

The brunette frowned. She closed her eyes trying to fight the confusion in her head, "Nothing...I...I didn't know what to say. So she...she..." she trailed off as tears started to fall down her pale cheeks.

Garcia moved to hold the profiler, aware not to hurt her injuries, "If you asked her...that must mean something. If you really didn't want to know, you wouldn't have asked her." She tried to prod the topic. She knew her BAU ladies. She knew people. She knew Emily needed to work out what was going on in her head. Liking JJ or not, they were a team and this needed to be sorted out as smoothly as possible; as smoothly as any situation like this could be.

There was a long pause of silence amongst Emily's sobbing. "I'm scared," the profiler whispered out her voice filled with emotion. "It's all so...She's...well she's a she...she's JJ," she said desperately trying to explain her thought process.

Garcia smiled while she continued to hold the brunette, "My love, romance is romance. Love is love. Feelings are feelings. There are no rules or guidelines. You like; love; have feelings for whomever your heart desires. Do not be stopped by fear. Follow what your heart says; what you want; who you want...if everyone worried about fear no-one would ever achieve their dreams or even everyday tasks. I certainly wouldn't be working in this job knowing what my family go through every day while I'm in my lair. I wouldn't talk to my chocolate God how I do or be with Kevin. My life wouldn't exist." She pulled back to look into Emily's eyes, "Don't be stopped by fear. Don't be stopped by fear of your feelings, or people's views or the unknown. Embrace it!" She reached to move some of the profiler's hair out of her face, "And you have people right beside you, supporting you and ready to catch you if you need us. JJ cares about you like crazy. Hell, she loves you. If there is the slightest chance you see a future together as a loved-up couple you need to grab it, because that is rare. All the small details will work themselves out along the way." She kisses the brunette on the cheek before rising off the seat, "Just think...make sure you know what you want...I'm going to find Jayje."

The tech walked towards the door taking a look back at a very confused profiler deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Garcia had gone off in search of some decent coffee as JJ leant against a wall in the hospital corridor trying to hold herself together. She was heartbroken, not only at her unreturned feelings but at the possible loss of her closest friend. There was a weight that had now solidly taken up residence on her heart and she was not sure how to get rid of it. It felt like her chest, no, her heart was hurting. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Finally, Pen I need coffee...something...anything." She turned around and her breath hitched.<p>

Emily's heart broke a little at the sight of the blonde. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she had been through hell. At that moment all she wanted to do was...she swallowed her nerves, moved forward and gently pressed her lips to the liaison's; so gently they were barely touching. A part of her over the moon at the contact. The other side of her screaming at the fact that she was kissing a woman, that she was kissing JJ.

JJ's heart skipped a beat and her lips tingled at the feeling of the brunette's lips on her own. Her head was doing the victory dance and her eyes filled with tears. She cautiously moved to put her hands on the profiler's hips, while stepping into her body and pressing her lips more fully into the kiss. She knew this was new to Emily, she didn't want to scare her so their lips were left unmoving. Eventually, realistically within seconds, the brunette pulled her head back, a blush creeping across her face.

The blonde cleared her throat, "I...wow!" Words lost on her for a short time.

"I'm sorry. When I saw you there, you looked so upset and I came to talk to you and then all I could think of was that I wanted to kiss you so I did and now I realise that that may have been the wrong thing to do and..." Emily rambled out getting more and more flustered.

JJ laughed and interrupted her, "And I thought I was the only one that got flustered when we were together." Emily stood there not reacting, "Really, it's ok Em. I'm not complaining. That was definitely a good 'wow'." Her heart clenched a little in her chest, "Unless...unless you were just testing the waters and have decided it wasn't for you because...because that would be painful but I would cope...eventually. You would just have to give me time, time to..." Her own flustered rant was stopped by a kiss to the cheek.

"I wasn't testing the waters Jen," Emily said slowly. "I have feelings for you. Feelings that have crept up on me that I didn't even know existed. Feelings I never even considered were possible for me. Feelings that scare me to death." Emily explained, honesty laced in her voice. "And I want to explore them. I'm serious about this. I want to see where this goes. I just...I just need you to bare with me."

The liaison reached up and stroked the brunette's jawline and cheek comfortingly like she had done so much recently, "I shall give you as much time as you need. I understand this is scary. Trust me I do. And I'm here for you. I'm your best-friend too. We shall work this out...together." Still holding the brunette's hips she could feel how tense she was, "Relax. It's just me and you."

Emily nodded, "I know, it's just..."

JJ leant in to give the brunette a quick peck on the lips, "Relax. We shall take one step at a time. And step one is to get you better and break you out of here."

The brunette gave a genuinely happy smile for the first time in forever, "Thank God because you know I can't stand hospitals."

The blonde laughed with an equally thrilled smile on her face and grabbed Emily's good hand leading her back to her room. As they walked off hand in hand, Garcia disappeared around the corner. Two coffees waving in the air doing the Jareau victory dance into the distance.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I hit a huge wall. I know exactly where this is going right to the end but I just hit a wall when it came to writing it. Hopefully this chapter is ok. I fought through it. Please continue to read & review. It would be great to know you are all still with me! On a side note if you like my stories and the Jemily pairing you will definitely like a story I am co-writing called 'Things We do For Love', search it out. It's going to have everything - drama, fluff etc etc.**

**So on with their story. The final hospital installment...**

* * *

><p>Hopefully, JJ prayed, hopefully Emily would be released tomorrow. It was a known fact to the whole team, and now hospital staff that she hated hospitals. Although it would take months of recovery and work to get back to her original health and she did have to go back to have an operation on her arm, she was making it very clear she wanted to go home. As for their new relationship, it was going well. They were going extremely slowly, JJ was desperate to try and get Emily to relax and get their friendship banter back. However, the profiler was still so conscious of the change in the dynamics that it was hard. The blonde continued to be her best-friend but this time joined with a loving and affectionate tone that was new for them hoping the brunette would unwind over time.<p>

The liaison spent the morning with Garcia in a cafe in New York mainly discussing JJ's relationship and the more daunting subject of their marriage. It was the one topic JJ and Emily had not discussed and it needed to be, the blonde knew this but it didn't make it any easier. It was now around lunchtime and together the pair were strolling down the hospital corridors to see Emily. They were baring gifts of luscious pastries and cakes. Turning the corner towards the nurse's desk, JJ froze and jumped back around the corner. Garcia soon realising her friend was not next to her and walked back to find her.

"What's wrong with you?" Garcia questioned.

JJ peeked her head around the corner, "I know that nurse. The red head," she said nervously.

Garcia moved to look, "What you mean you 'know her'?" she said studying the woman. "Oh God you 'know her' as in Jennifer Jareau type 'know her'...Jayje we are in New York, how does that..." the tech exclaimed shocked. "Did you? But what about Emily!" she shouted wide-eyed. "I swear to God JJ..."

The blonde looked back just as shocked, "No, I did not! Thanks for the vote of confidence. I met her in a club in DC a long while ago...what is she doing here? She's on Emily's ward!"

"Oh this would only happen with you...seriously kitten I swear you've bedded 89% of America's female population. Were you trying to break a record or something?"

"Pen! I just couldn't find the right woman..."

"The right woman! You never talked to them more than enough to get in their pants and then say goodbye like the honest heartbreaker you are. I bet you don't even know her name."

"Well...I...," JJ stuttered out desperately trying to remember. "Shit she's coming!" The liaison and tech desperately scrambled to hide JJ from sight as the nurse glided past.

"You are unbelievable!" Garcia glared as she strutted off to Emily's room.

The blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts and ran after Garcia entering the brunette's room just after her. She smiled widely as soon as she saw the profiler sat up in bed reading a Kurt Vonnegut novel. She couldn't understand how Emily could love him enough to reread the books so many times. She could almost quote the whole book word for word, yet that did not seem to bother her in the slightest. The liaison watched from the doorway as Emily tried to turn the page with her bad arm. The bullet had affected a lot of the nerves so her use of it was minimal. Emily growled in frustration and looked inches away from throwing the book across the room, so JJ quickly stepped forward to intervene. "It's ok Em," she said lovingly as she moved to sit on her bed while reaching forward to turn the page.

"It's not ok, I can't even turn a page. I can't do anything. I hate feeling this useless," she said angrily as she dropped her book on the bed.

"It will heal in time, my brunette beauty. I know this more than anyone," Garcia offered thinking back to the time she was shot. "The doctor said with patience and work you will make a full recovery. Though by 'work' they mean at a human level not at a Prentiss level. I know you Missy, no overdoing it!"

JJ ran her hand through Emily's hair and watched the internal battle go through her eyes as usual. She battle between being slightly uncomfortable and wary that this thing with JJ was happening alongside the side that wanted it to happen. "Apart from frustrated about your injuries and being in here, how are you feeling?" the blonde asked.

"Ok I guess, but seriously Jennifer I can't wait to get out of here...I keep dreaming of the home-cooked food, showers, my bed," Emily stated dreamily.

The liaison beamed, "Jennifer?" Emily had never called her anything other than JJ, but recently that was changing and JJ loved it. That was a couple of times she had called her 'Jennifer' now but this time she wasn't under sedation.

"Huh?" Emily said closing her eyes and lapping up the feeling of JJ's hands running through her hair.

"You just called me Jennifer. You've never called me that before, no one does," the blonde smiled out. "Not even my family."

The profiler blushes, her neck and cheeks turning bright red, "Oh...sorry I'll...," she stutters out.

JJ leans forward and places her lips on the stuttering brunette's before pulling back quickly, "I like it."

Emily grins cheekily at JJ, "Well if I get that as a reward, I'll do it more often...Jennifer."

JJ looks shocked at Emily, surprised at her sudden moment of confidence. She then laughs and playfully hits her on her good arm, "You're trouble," she says before kissing her again a little stronger this time.

"You two make me sick," the tech mutters out flipping through a magazine.

JJ rolled her eyes, "Ignore the moody tech, she's just jealous because of her Kevin withdrawal."

Emily looked over at Garcia, "You don't need to stay in New York for me..."

"Shhh you," the tech said cutting her off. "I'm staying...plus apparently you're going home tomorrow anyway."

"Yes she is," the voice of Dr Cohen stated entering the room followed by the redhead nurse. JJ's eyes went wide and she averted her gaze. Emily watched her reaction with bewilderment; a frown written across her face. "Obviously you will need time off, exercises to do and you still need to heal. More importantly you will need someone around for the time being to help you at home," he looked at JJ and smiled, "But you have your wife to help you with all that."

Emily's mouth fell open, "My wife?" How did he know about that? She hadn't even talked to or told JJ.

Dr Cohen looked around the room confused, "Well Agent Jareau, sorry JJ, said that you were..."

The nurse looked at the liaison and her own mouth fell open, "JJ? Oh my God, it is you...you're married?" She asked shocked. "Never!"

The brunette gasped, "You know her?"

"Everyone knows JJ...sorry let me rephrase every _woman_ knows JJ," the nurse remarked pointedly.

Emily was stunned. There was no doubt to what that sentence implied.

"Congratulations," the redhead said leaving. She turned to the profiler, "Good luck. You'll need it. I'll assign a different nurse for the duration of your stay to avoid..." she gestured to the room and the obvious tension before exiting.

Dr Cohen clears his throat, "Well Emily, you need to have someone to help you at home and we shall discharge you tomorrow morning. I will come back later to go over everything in more detail," he spoke out awkwardly before leaving the room in a hurry.

The room falls silent. The tech gets up quickly out of her seat and makes a quick exit. The blonde watches her go and then turns to look at Emily. "Emily, I..."

"I don't know you at all do I," the brunette whispers out. It hurt that she thought she knew JJ so well. She was her best friend, but in the end not only did she know she was gay but that she wasn't shy about it either. Well, except around her apparently.

JJ reached forward to hold the profiler's hands praying that she didn't pull them away, "You do. You do know me, just not everything about me. But I want you to, I really want you to." She took a deep breath. She had to say this even if it made her look awful. She wanted to be honest. "I've never had any desire to be attached to someone. I was perfectly content alone and having fun. No commitment, no rules, no burdens. Just sex. All the rest scares me."

"So what exactly is this?" Emily asked in disbelief gesturing between them. "Ignoring the fact that we got married which is what I would say is the biggest commitment there is," she said trying not to raise her voice. "Is this how it works? This is how you play with woman? Then once you sleep with me that's it because I thought..."

"No!" JJ shouted cutting her off. "No, you're different. I would never do that to you. I didn't cheat on you in case you're thinking that. That nurse...was a long while ago in D.C. Honestly since I knew my feelings for you I have been with only are you my best friend, my colleague but I've never felt like this before. I mean everything I say I'm crazy about you. I know this is all new to you and overwhelming but I don't want just sex from you. I can go without that easily, well you're hot so not easily but I would do it, because I want you; all of you. I want a relationship with you and I've honestly never had a proper one. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not afraid or scared because I am. Commitment scares me. But I'm willing to fight that if it gives me a chance to be with you." She reaches forward and strokes Emily's cheek, "I have a reputation. I'm not proud of it, but it's there. Until now it didn't bother me but knowing that you can see it hurts. I promise you though you are special to me and I'm serious about this; about you."

Emily pauses to think and then frowns, "Commitment scares you? How do you expect this to work if that is the case? How do I know you're not going to up and run at some point when it all gets too much?"

"You don't," the liaison answered honestly, "and as I said I can't promise you I won't get scared but I know how I feel and I know I can't lose you. I'll be honest the marriage thing terrifies me but I'm hoping we can put it on the shelf, so to speak, for a while and see what happens with us first."

Emily nodded, "I agree. I was terrified and didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It was all so much and..."

JJ interrupted her again. "It's all in the past all I know is I've already come close to losing you and...and..I just can't lose you." tears form in her eyes and stream down her cheeks as she trails off.

The brunette leans forward, ignoring the slight pain in her body to engulf JJ in a hug, "It's ok I'm still here and don't plan on going anywhere."

"I was so scared...there was so much blood and you were dying in front of me...," the blonde whispers out in between sobs.

"But you saved me. You've saved me the whole time I've known you," Emily said affectionately cupping her face and wiping JJ's tears with her thumbs. The blonde looked quizzically at her. "You were the one who showed me around the BAU and was an instant friend when others were cautious, you helped me open up to people more, you help me realise that I like women...something I think I always knew but was too afraid to admit and then you literally saved my life." The profiler took the leap and made the move herself leaning in to kiss JJ. For the first time she put all her emotion into it. She felt JJ's tongue slide across her bottom lip seeking entrance which she willingly allowed. She heard JJ moan lightly as their tongues touched for the first time in a heated and passionate kiss. Emily felt like her heart was soaring and she was surprised how immediately her body reacted to JJ. It was overwhelming and she knew they would have to go slowly, for both their sakes, but she was willing to take that leap. Looking back in her mind it all made sense. All the flirting, touching, glances, thoughts...she couldn't believe she had missed it.

When oxygen became a necessity they broke apart and JJ rested her forehead against Emily's. She was smiling widely through the tears that still lurked in her eyes from earlier. They feel into a comfortable silence before Emily broke it, "So we are married...you do realise I'm never partying with Garcia and you again right?"

JJ laughed and pecked her on the lips, "Yes we are. I think my outburst when I found out terrified Reid, he still is a little cautious around me...well that and what I did to Agent Rawson. I didn't like him."

Emily sighed, "I noticed. I'm sorry for not getting involved sooner."

JJ kissed her cheek, "It's ok. I hated him though. I mean...," she growls. "I was such a dick. I used to dream of shooting him in the balls. It was bad enough he had his paws all over you and threw it in my face but the way he treated you just made me so..."

The profiler could tell JJ was getting worked up into a rant so thought she would end it before it started, "It made you turn into a ninja," she interrupted.

JJ groaned, "Not you too," she said playfully hitting her on the arm. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face not only had she just kissed Emily, _with tongues_, she thought, but the brunette had initiated it and their banter was coming back.

"Hey, I'm injured here," Emily pouted.

JJ scoffed, "Not on that arm you're not, but if you don't stop being cheeky I can help with that. You are talking to a ninja after all." She smirked. Her face turned serious, which got the profiler's attention immediately, "So what are we doing?" Emily looked confused at her. "I mean I want to date you. I want to do this properly." She said nervously.

The brunette took her hands in her own and squeezed them comfortingly, "We are dating...and I don't think I don't know about the sprinkler incident."

"I don't know what you're talking about," JJ smirked out. She looked deep into Emily's eyes before leaning in to kiss her. She was finally getting the chance to date Emily Prentiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, it has been a long time huh? Sadly life takes a priority over writing. But I haven't forgot and I have a month off - love my job sometimes so expect updates. I hope you are still around and interested in JJ and Emily's story...Please review - thank you!**

* * *

><p>Everything was so different now, even flying on their BAU jet home. She had sat carefully on the sofa and JJ had sat immediately next to her. That was fine; they often sat next to each other. But this time the blonde's body was flush next to hers. Emily looked to her team mates, in particular Hotch to see their reactions. Morgan winked at her to which she rolled her eyes. Reid wasn't interested and played chess with Rossi who gave her a kind, fatherly smile. Hotch was watching them carefully, but she was certain his lips twitched slightly trying to hold back a smile. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand start to play with the hair at the back of her neck.<p>

"Are you ok?" JJ whispered out noticing how Emily jumped slightly when she touched her. She couldn't keep her hands off her. She always needed contact with her in some form. It was like a comfort to her, especially after everything that had happened.

Emily turned to look at the blonde, smiling when she saw her eyes full of concern and care. "Yes, I just was thinking maybe the team would find this a little..."

"They are all ok with it. Everyone has got our backs and we have their blessing. Hotch will obviously have to sit us down at a later point but he has no objections as long as we remain professional to the job," JJ said softly continuing to play with Emily's hair.

The brunette could see the honesty in the liaison's eyes and nodded silently. She immediately noticed the lack of contact from JJ and looked up questioningly as the liaison stood up.

JJ turned, reached into Emily's go bag and pulled out her bag of medication before walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for her. She quickly returned and handed them to her before pointing to her watch, "You need to take your medicine sweetie." While the brunette did as she was told, the liaison pulled out a large blanket and a pillow from the compartment above.

Rossi who had been watching the pair turned to Hotch, "I have to admit I love this side of JJ." They all knew JJ had a caring side. She often referred to as the 'Mother' of the team but they had never seen her be affectionate in the romantic sense before.

Hotch smiled gently at which the whole team noticed, "They are good for each other."

JJ slipped off her shoes and sat with her back resting in the corner between the arm rest and the back of the sofa with a pillow behind her back. She laid her legs flat around Emily spreading them and gesturing to the profiler with her arms open.

The brunette smiled and slid back against the blonde, her back to JJ's front sitting in between her legs. She leaned her head back against JJ's shoulder as the liaison kissed her temple and neck lovingly.

The blonde placed the blanket over them, wrapped her arms gently around the brunette's thin waist before starting to play with her hands in her own. She could notice immediately that her right hand was weak and had no control as it was so easy to move. She started to copy the exercises Dr Cohen had shown Emily and her earlier. She then moved to stroke her fingertips over the tattoo she had found a while ago.

Emily had closed her eyes; the medication always made her drowsy. "Isso é bom [this is nice]," she muttered. "Significa força. [it means strength]"

JJ smiled gently. "Baby, you are speaking in that sexy foreign tongue of yours," she said kissing her head.

Emily opened her eyes and tilted her head back to look at JJ, "Sorry. I seem to be doing it so much lately."

The blonde seized the opportunity and pecked her on the lips, "Understandable. You've been through a lot." She smirked, "I happen to think it's hot. I nearly died I was so turned on when you had that argument with your Mom..." She felt Emily flinch.

"My Mother!" Emily exclaimed, panic written across her face. She sat up quickly and groaned at the sudden movement that jostled her injuries.

"Woah, woah," JJ said quickly holding her around the middle, "Take it easy. What's wrong?"

"When she shouted at me, it was because I...well I married you. She doesn't agree with...she won't agree with us trying to be together as...as a couple..._at all_," Emily worried out quickly. JJ tried to cut in but the brunette kept rambling, "I mean she will probably disown me, not that it matters...well it does...we have never got on really...but she is my family...my only family."

JJ heart fell at this last statement, "What are you saying? You don't want to give it a go? I don't want to be the reason for you to fall out with your family," she said sadly, slowly removing her arms from around the profiler's waist. For JJ her Mom and Dad were everything so she wouldn't dream of separating Emily away from her family. She wouldn't be the one to get in the way of that.

"No, no," Emily exclaimed holding JJ's arms in place, "No I want to give this a try. You're my best-friend and I think there is more...romantically speaking. I look back and it seems silly I didn't notice it before. I defended you to my Mother and I will continue to. I will just need you, need you with me."

JJ rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder, "Of course I will be, no question," she said kissing her neck. "I'll do anything for you."

Emily smiled and relaxed back into JJ's body where she fell asleep against her the medication taking affect. "It means strength," the brunette muttered.

"What?"

"My tattoo...on my wrist...it means strength," the profiler said before falling asleep in JJ's arms. The blonde watched happily as the profiler slept. She was too thin and JJ definitely wanted to help her get healthy again. Despite this she was just so beautiful, she could watch her for hours. JJ sat there dreaming that one day she would be snuggled in a bed together waking up after a night of worshiping the brunette's body.

* * *

><p>As the brunette stirred and slowly opened her eyes she could tell she was still snuggled happily into JJ's body. As she slowly opened her eyes she was faced with a beaming and excited tech Goddess.<p>

"Good you're awake oh injured one!"

Emily moved to get herself comfy and focus properly on Garcia.

"Jayje and I have been talking about your living situation. You need someone to help you out at home...No!" the tech said quickly stopping the profiler from protesting. "You_ need_ someone, no arguments. So it has been decided...I'm going to stay with you." She said excitedly, "We will have so much fun."

JJ stroked Emily's tattoo on her wrist, "I would stay with you but our relationship is new. I think we need time to adjust before I'm practically living with you."

"Let the girlie sleepovers begin," Garcia clapped rambling off a list of things they could do.

"Oh Yay!" Emily cheered sarcastically as JJ laughed against her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi again! I decided to split the chapter...be prepare yourselves for Garcia's crazy arrival next chapter. But before that enjoy some crazy and cuteness...please read and review :) :)**

* * *

><p>Emily had been home a while now and had spent most days in bed sleeping, much to Garcia's disappointment. At the time it had seemed like a good idea for the tech to look after the brunette, but JJ was learning the hard way that was not necessarily the case. As it turned out, the blonde often had to babysit Penelope to keep her away from the recovering Emily.<p>

Garcia approached the profiler's bedroom stealthily. She slowly reached for the door handle.

"What do you think you're doing?" JJ's harsh whisper filled the corridor. The tech's hand froze.

"Taking her some food," Garcia said sweetly showing the blonde a bag of chips.

JJ glared Penelope down, "She ate less than an hour ago," pointing at the chips, "And those are our chips for our movie night!"

"So you want to deprive her of chip-y goodness?" Penelope asks faking shock.

The blonde moves her hand to point towards the stairs, "Emily is sleeping...leave her alone!"

"Fine," Garcia sulks, "But now no talking Jemily!" she says defiantly walking towards the stairs. She knew Emily was all JJ talked about.

The liaison followed after her best friend, "You nicknamed us?" she said curiously.

"No talking Jemily!" Garcia exclaimed firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

"But I wanted to give her the bear," the tech said pouting and patting the pink and purple bear on the head.

The liaison moved to pull Garcia away from the door, "Step away from the door Pen before Mr Cuddles gets hurt."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" JJ says folding her arms across her chest.

"Ninja JJ is for good not evil!" Garcia protests, "Mr Cuddles is colourful and fluffy. He cheers people up!"

The blonde moves her hand to point towards the stairs, "Protecting my girlfriend from you while she is sleeping is good! Now move before I go ninja!"

"Fine," Garcia sulks walking towards the stairs again. However she halts and spins around to face JJ, "Wait! You said girlfriend!" she exclaims happily. "You've never said girlfriend. You never hang around long enough to be a girlfriend."

JJ rolls her eyes, "I thought weren't talking Jemily?"

"Shhh you'll wake up your girlfriend!" Garcia smirked. "Well technically she is your wife..."

The liaison quickly interrupted, "Pen I told you we are ignoring that for the moment...don't go there."

"Ok, ok calm down pumpkin," the tech stated before squealing, "It's so exciting my two favourite females are together officially! When did you have the girlfriend talk?"

At this JJ pauses and looks panicked at her best friend, "I...we haven't. It just slipped out back then."

"Well then let's wake her up and ask," Garcia said dragging the blonde back towards the bedroom door.

JJ followed wanting to get it sorted, she wanted Emily to be hers and hers alone, "No...No, she's sleeping," she said quickly shaking her head. "As long as she is sleeping and recovering, we leave her alone."

"So you want to deprive yourself of the satisfaction of saying that hot, stunningly beautiful FBI Agent is yours?" Garcia says in fake shock.

"Nice try crazy lady," JJ says pointing back to the stairs, "Step away from the door," she said firmly in her FBI voice.

"Fine," Garcia pouted and walked to the stairs again.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later that night...<strong>

"Pen, don't you dare open that door," JJ whispered loudly quickly walking down the hallway to her best friend.

"I have movies," Pen smiles sweetly. "We can all watch them in her room."

"I know we have movies, we were about to watch that one," she said pointing to 'Bridesmaids'. "But she is _sleeping_!"

"She's always sleeping. She sleeps more than a dead person," Garcia whines. "We need to hang out as much as possible, especially in our line of work."

JJ glares, "That joke is _so_ not funny!"

"Ok, Ok, fine...I'll just grab a blanket from my room and I'll be right down," the tech says defeated.

The blonde eyes her best friend closely, "I'll go make the popcorn," she says watching Penelope enter her room before leaving to go back downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of minutes later...<strong>

"Penelope!" JJ skidded in front of Emily's bedroom door to stop Garcia entering.

"If we wake her up, I promise I'll help you both get laid in the BAU...I can delete footage," the tech smirked.

"Penelope!" the blonde exclaimed in shock, "No, she's _sleeping_!"

"She's ruining my plans for tonight," Garcia pouted.

"You know I should be taking offense to all this! What is so wrong about hanging out with just me?" the liaison teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Even later...<strong>

"Penelope, put the air horn down!" JJ whispered out, "Where did you even get that?"

* * *

><p><strong>And later...<strong>

"She can't drink with her medication. Put. the. tequila. down!"

* * *

><p><strong>And later...<strong>

"What exactly are you going to do with that sex toy?...Are those handcuffs?"

* * *

><p><strong>Even later that night...<strong>

"Seriously?" the liaison whispered loudly moving to silently close Emily's door that Garcia had started to open. "Why can't you just let her sleep? You live with her for goodness sake."

"It's girl's night kitten!" Garcia said adamantly, "We can't be a girl down on girl's night!"

"Every night has been girl's night," the blonde whispered, "You made it a rule! We had an official meeting and everything. You even made cupcakes."

"Exactly! It's a girl's night!" the tech beamed.

"We are girls," she gestured between them, "And we would be having a girl's night if you didn't keep running up here all the time."

"We could carry her downstairs and then wake her up with her favourite ice cream," Penelope started.

"No."

"The medication makes her really sleepy, she probably won't notice until she got down there."

"No."

"She's wearing really, really short sleep shorts and no bra!"

The blonde paused for a while, "How short?" she shook her head clearing her thoughts, "No."

"Oh you so had to think about it then," the tech laughed making the blonde blush.

* * *

><p>JJ had been at her parent's house in Pennsylvania all weekend. Although she missed spending time with Emily, she was more worried on what scale Garcia had been harassing the brunette. She sat in her bachelor pad of an apartment and pulled out her phone and dialled her best friend's number.<p>

"Pen, it's JJ," she smiled into the phone at her friend's excited reaction. "It was great. Nice to be home and catch up...How's Emily?...What do you mean you've been away all weekend with Kevin? What about Emily?" JJ exclaimed. "Penelope!" she shouted in shock. "Of course she would've said it was ok, she is the most stubborn person I know! I can't believe you just left her all weekend alone!...No, I'll go and check on her. Don't worry, stay with Kevin, we'll just have a girl's night in" JJ said grabbing her coat and purse smirking to herself knowing that would wind up the tech. "I'll speak to you later Pen," JJ hurried out, hanging up the phone. She was in shock, she thought Garcia would have been irritating Emily all weekend, not the opposite and left her alone.

JJ stood outside Emily's apartment door, waiting for the door to be open. After a while of waiting she started to panic. Emily had been alone all weekend. What if something had happened? The liaison quickly reached into her purse and pulled out the brunette's spare apartment key. Walking around the house, she looked around the rooms, "Em?...Emily?" heading upstairs she heard a noise coming from the profiler's bedroom. "Em, it's JJ...are you alright?" Her mouth quickly fell open when Emily appeared out of her bathroom in an extremely short towel, still dripping from the shower.

"Jennifer!" Emily jumped in shock at the liaison standing in her bedroom. Her towel that she was already struggling to hold with her injured hand fell leaving her standing completely naked.

JJ froze, her breath hitched in her throat and jaw opened further than it probably ever had in her life. Her legs wobbled slightly as all sensation rushed south, and she was sure she was dribbling. She knew she was staring but she couldn't move. She had never seen anything more amazing; more beautiful; more unbelievably hot in her life. All she wanted to do was grab her, kiss her and fuck her right then and there. But her body was definitely not cooperating.

The profiler rushed to cover herself with the towel in an awkward way, as long as it covered the essential parts it didn't matter. She was blushing profusely, and that wasn't helped by the way the blonde was looking at her; just like she was something to eat. "Er...Jen..." she trailed off gesturing for her to look away while she found some clothes.

JJ came back around, and visibly gulped, "R-right...s-sorry," she stuttered out, moving her hand to cover her eyes. Her whole being screaming at her to peak but she behaved. She moaned, rather loudly, at both her feeling pumping through her body and the image that was engrained in her mind.

Pulling the old Yale tshirt over her head, Emily turned to look at JJ herself drooling slightly at the moan that came from her lips. Ignoring the nerves that came with exploring something so new, she couldn't deny that her body was extremely attracted to the woman standing in front of her and had missed her while she was away. "You can look now," the profiler said trying not to laugh at how JJ was obviously struggling with what she had just seen.

The blonde slowly lowered her hands and looked silently at the woman in front of her. Her face broke into a wide smile. She couldn't get over how beautiful she was. With no make-up and in sweats she was gorgeous. Just looking at her made her stomach flutter and she couldn't believe she had been so blind to her feelings. "Hi," she said softly, "Sorry about well...sorry."

Emily laughed softly and moved to hug the blonde, "I missed you."

JJ smiled, "I missed you too...," she pulled back, tucking a stray hair behind the brunette's ear before smirking, "You know what...I'm not sorry. Not sorry at all. In fact that made my day."

The profiler hit the blonde playfully, "Hey! You shouldn't have seen any of that until at least date three."

"Date three huh?" JJ said wrapping her arms tighter around Emily, "Well how about we start with date one?"

The brunette smiled, "Really, you want to go on a date?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" the blonde said pecking her on the lips. "Especially after that...I would be insane not to."

Emily rolled her eyes, "A leopard never changes their spots."

"That's not true! I've changed, you changed me. You will be my first proper date," JJ smiled proudly.

"I've really high hopes," she teased.

The blonde fake gasped, "I will show you Agent Prentiss, you will eat your words...and then on the third date I will eat you," she said kissing the brunette's jaw line.

Emily laughed and then moaned slightly as JJ hit a particularly sensitive spot as she moved down her neck, "Did your parents not feed you all weekend or something?"

JJ laughed, "I just missed you," she said to look into her deep, brown eyes, "And I really can't get that amazing welcome out my head."

"I'm just glad it was you and not PG," Emily laughed, blushing.

"That reminds me...she left you alone all weekend? Are you ok?" JJ said almost inspecting the profiler top to bottom.

"Jen, I'm fine...honestly," the profiler said honestly running her good hand through JJ's long, blonde hair. "Anyway I have to learn to do things, and the more I do myself the stronger I get. And Morgan has started to train me up again and get me in shape. And Hotch even said I could come back to work soon," she could see JJ was about to protest, "No field work."

JJ smiled, pecked her on the lips and interlinked her fingers with Emily's, "Ok, let's go and snuggle on the couch because I guarantee Pen will be rushing back here."

"What did you say to her?" Emily said being pulled out the room, "Jen, what did you say?...Jennifer, I was enjoying my peace," she whined as JJ laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been a long while - I hope this chapter is ok :S As this story goes - I wanted to flip characters so while they are recognizable they have differences too e.g. JJ is a player - this time its a little surprise with past Emily. This is more a fill in chapter as my muse totally left me with this story - next chapter: their first date! Please R&R - all ideas welcome too! :)**

* * *

><p>JJ and Emily were snuggled closely under a blanket on Emily's couch. The brunette turned her head and noticed the blonde had fallen asleep. She had only just driven back from Pennsylvania and was obviously exhausted. Emily smiled to herself at just how beautiful and angelic JJ looked while asleep. She felt so blessed, so lucky to have her best friend and...what was she? Emily hadn't thought of that. What was JJ to her? What was she defined as? When JJ needed to be introduced what did she say? This is Jennifer Jareau my...friend, colleague, partner, girlfriend?<p>

The brunette was startled out of her thoughts by a moan escaping the blonde's lips. Obviously she was dreaming about something. Emily smiled lovingly at JJ just glad, after closely inspection, it seemed to be a good dream and not the opposite. With the job they did they were all haunted by nightmares. It was a way to work out the horrors they witnessed to be able to spring back for the next case. Some of the team showed this side more than others. Emily personally didn't discuss how she coped or didn't cope with cases. She was the strong, stoic one of the group in comparison to say Garcia who openly stated her opinions and feelings at the time she had them. The blonde was more like Garcia, whereas Morgan was more like her, probably why they found best friends in each other. And potentially why JJ was so good for her, they cancelled each other out and were stronger in areas the other one lacked. Though there was still a lot to learn about each other.

"Emily...," the blonde moaned in her sleep moving silently, "Don't stop."

Emily nearly died right there. JJ was dreaming about her?

"Oh my God, she's having a sex dream!" Garcia whispered smirking at the couple.

The brunette jumped totally missing the tech's entrance, which in turn made the blonde shuffle in her sleep, moaning loudly and moving her hand to cup Emily's breast. The brunette felt her cheeks burn with a hot fire; a blush filling her face. "Don't you dare PG," Emily growled.

Garcia had taken no time in grabbing her phone and snapping a picture, "One for the wall," she whispered smugly sitting in a chair opposite the couple.

"PG, delete that now," Emily demanded her voice rising a little.

"Hmmm Emily," JJ muttered squeezing her hand making the brunette gasp and close her eyes.

"She's even a player in her sleep," Garcia laughed desperately trying to keep quiet but the silent laughter creating a build up in breath resulting in a loud snort.

"What?" JJ jumped awake with a start. She looked over at Emily immediately noticing she was bright red and her eyes kept flicking down. She followed the brunette's line of sight and saw what she was looking at. "Oh God sorry...I...sorry," she stuttered out quickly pulling her hand away and moving away from her a little.

"Well I definitely know what your favourite part of the female anatomy is," Emily chuckled trying to dissipate the awkwardness. "That's twice you've groped without permission!"

"Our blonde does have a love of mountains," Garcia smirked. "And I think we all know she'd do anything to climb yours!"

"Pen!" JJ exclaimed blushing a bright red. This was all new to Emily; she didn't want to scare her off by going too far, too quickly. Though it was the brunette that had made the joke, "Ok fine, I have a thing for breasts. Happy now?"

The brunette looked at JJ surprised, "If I'd heard you say that months ago I would have fainted. I can't believe I thought you were straight!"

"And you're supposed to give the genius a run for his money!" the tech laughed.

"Hey," the brunette pouted. "She hid it from me!"

"Not when she was gawping across the room at you she didn't," Penelope smirked. "Eyes like saucers staring right at your..."

"I'm still here you know!" JJ exclaimed glaring at them.

"You're both as bad as each other," Garcia smiled. "Took you both long enough to realize your feelings in your own unique style."

The blonde looked at Emily lovingly, took her hand and kissed the top of it, "We certainly did."

Moving into the kitchen the blonde stopped behind the brunette. "How are you feeling baby?" JJ said moving to wrap her arms around Emily's waist from behind.

"A little tired but nothing I can't cope with," Emily said honestly. "And perhaps a little sore," she continued, "But I took my meds to that should die down in a little while."

JJ's mouth fell open against the brunette's shoulder.

"What?" the brunette frowned noticing the reaction in the room.

"I don't think you've ever been that compliant in your life!" the tech exclaimed pouring two glasses of wine for JJ and herself and a glass of juice for Emily and exiting the room.

The blonde smiled and kissed her neck, "I like it."

"I'm not that bad!" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't get upset honey, just in comparison to the rest of the team, you're not very open," JJ said softly playing with her hands still hugging her from behind.

"Says you," the brunette huffs.

"I...Well ok, you have a point there...," JJ thought. While she had kept some things close to her chest; her sexuality to Emily; her sister's death; her Lothario ways, but the brunette was by far more private. "Well then that is something we obviously need to use our dates and alone time to tackle. Tell me one fact about yourself I don't know," JJ smiles.

The brunette turns in JJ's arms, "One fact?" seeing JJ nod, "Right...Er...I speak..."

"Portuguese, I know that now...Russian, Italian, French, Arabic, Spanish...and a little German," JJ recited. "Know that, try again."

Emily looked surprised, "Er...I love..."

"Chess, reading, Kurt Vonnegut, singing, food, science fiction but watch drama and comedy with a secret love of crime TV...and Grey's Anatomy because you love Calzona. Though you thought it was because they were a good couple not because you secretly wanted a bit of girl on girl with me," she winked.

"Wow...I never..," Emily stuttered in disbelief.

"I'm teasing you! Come on Em, there must be something. Try a little deeper, less trivial," the blonde encouraged.

The brunette took a deep breath there was so much she could reveal that she just wasn't ready for; her teen pregnancy, her CIA history..."My...My father left before I was born, I've never met him," she rushed out.

"I'm sorry," JJ said sincerely rushing up to stroke the brunette's face. Despite her sister's death, the blonde's childhood and family life had been pretty idyllic. The only issue she found sometimes had been going a little stir crazy somewhere so small. But East Allegheny was her home; the people her family. She couldn't relate to what that had been like for Emily with a Mother like the Ambassador. Realistically she couldn't even try to as she had no idea, the brunette hadn't told her anything about it except what everyone else on the team already knew.

Emily smiled, "It's okay. I don't know any different."

The blonde leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against the profilers and smiled when she felt the brunette respond. She moaned into the kiss, sometimes this taking it slowly thing killed her. She pulled apart thoroughly confused when the song 'Dedication To My Ex' filled the house loudly, "What is she doing now?"

"Seriously?" JJ exclaimed walking hand in hand with Emily into the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Princess obviously," Morgan smiled. "And I bought Chinese," he gestured to the boxes of food on the table.

"Come on," Garcia giggled, "It will be fun and Morgan can judge. And it's supposed to be a good work out. Right Emily?" she raised an eyebrow at her menacingly.

Emily looked in shock, "How did you? I..." she trailed off.

"It's amazing what you reveal when you're high on meds," the tech smirked.

JJ looked quickly back and forth between the others, "Ok I'm missing something here...Explain!"

"When our brunette beauty was young she was very talented," the tech smirked. "Even got some money in Vegas working her wonders. I wonder if Dr Reid saw you perform," she chuckled.

"You pole danced!" JJ exclaimed in shock staring wide-eyed at Emily.

"Well...I...er...," the brunette stuttered out. "Yes," she replied meekly.

"Oh my god!" JJ shouted loudly.

"Technically it's an erotic dancer. I was young and..."

"Hot damn!" Morgan exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face.

"It was a long time ago and I was trying to rebel..."

"You...danced in clubs...with a pole?" the blonde questioned.

Emily winced at the blonde's reaction, "I left home for a while and was a bit wild and..."

"That is fucking hot!" the blonde exclaimed in a lust filled voice.

The brunette looked at her in shock, "What?"

"My _girlfriend_ was an erotic dancer!" JJ said proudly. "And now she's an FBI Agent. Pen how hot is that?"

"I thought you might like it," the tech laughed looking around the room to see if anyone else had noticed her slip. Obviously no one had.

"It doesn't bother you," Emily asked confused. No one knew apart from her boyfriend at the time when she lived in Vegas. Her childhood was hard and it was a way of running away, but more importantly a way of rebelling. What is further from the daughter of an Ambassador than being an erotic dancer in Vegas? She wasn't proud of it, but it was a long time ago and she had turned her life around to get where she was now.

JJ wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "Not at all! If you did it now, yes. I don't think I could take people looking at you like that but knowing you have those moves and that I might be able to see them...privately," she winked seductively at her, "I would be insane if I was bothered by that."

"Privately?" Garcia pouted. "I want to see too!"

"I wouldn't mind either," Morgan smirked eyeing the pole with a raised eyebrow. "She can dance around my pole any day," he teased.

"Not going to happen," JJ said firmly.

"Come on, once she's healed obviously," the tech pushed back.

The blonde shook her head, "No way!"

Morgan gestured to the pole, "Baby girl bought the pole so therefore we have to get our moneys worth Blondie."

"She's not a client of yours," JJ glared out. "No one apart from me sees that."

Emily stood there looking between the group. She was lost to JJ's reaction. She had never seen her so protective of her and over something so mild. It was a pole in their front room and both Morgan and Garcia were their best friends. Although she really didn't want to give a demonstration; a glass of wine and being silly wouldn't be that bad.

"Just some moves Jayje," the tech looked confused by her friend's reaction. "We aren't planning to fill the room with men and get her to strip!"

"_He_...is a man," the blonde pointed at Morgan.

He held his hands up defensively, "Ok, ok, a man knows when he's not wanted. I'll check in another time. Enjoy the Chinese ladies," he said disappearing to the exit.

Garcia moved to turn the music off, "I'll go grab some plates."

The brunette walked Morgan leave before turning to look at JJ, obviously unimpressed.

"What?" JJ shrugged.

"Really?" Emily said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, I _may_ have overreacted," the blonde shrugged.

"_May_ have?"

"Did...did overreact," JJ sighed. "I don't like the idea of anyone seeing you like that."

"I wasn't going to do anything," Emily gestured to her arm, "I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't have."

The blonde pouted, "You're my girlfriend and they were imagining you in compromising positions on _that_ pole, especially Morgan!" She watched Emily break out in a grin, "What?"

"Your girlfriend?" the brunette questioned.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please review - it makes me :D** **- And if you wanna read a darker story that I'm very excited about check out my new story 'Casualty of Love' :)**

* * *

><p>Garcia bought in plates, glasses and a bottle of wine all carefully balanced and put them down on the table unaware of the momentous conversation that had been sparked.<p>

JJ reached forward and spread out the patterned plates on the coffee table leaning forward to start serving up the Chinese. "I _can't_ believe you pole danced!" JJ said her voice a mixture of awe and shock, "I mean...Emily Prentiss!"

Emily frowned slightly at the incredibly obvious change of subject. She shrugged and sat down, "When I was younger I wasn't quite so..."

"Stoic?" JJ finished, knowing the demeanour Emily gave off now. Private, protective, sarcastic...all without a doubt defence mechanisms instilled into her over the years.

"I can see it pumpkin," Garcia grinned pouring out the wine into three overly large glasses, "We all saw that high school photo...our Gothic Goddess."

The liaison laughed thinking about it, "I suppose...Mix that rebelliousness with..."

"A bad, bad man," Emily smirked.

"I was going to say freedom," JJ chuckled, "But that works too."

"So how _bad_ are we talking?" Garcia smirked getting comfortable with her food.

Emily shrugged taking a mouthful of Chinese, "Average bad."

"Oh _come on_ Princess," the tech shook her head, "Mick the dick was...well a dick. You have a thing for bad," ignoring JJ clearing her throat, "...And I mean _bad_ not average bad...Put it this way kitten I have never had to turn on the hotel sprinkler system for anyone else!"

Emily's mouth opened like a goldfish, "No one else on the team has relationships! It's not like you're going to do it to yourself!"

Garcia smirked, "Well actually..."

"What do you mean she has a thing for bad," the blonde glared out but also desperate not to hear that story.

The tech sipped her wine completely missing the point, "That the people she dates aren't exactly...," noticing the blonde had narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "Except obviously some cases where obviously the _amazing_ people you choose..."

"Call you their girlfriend twice but then avoid talking about it later?" Emily asked looking innocent taking a gulp of her wine.

JJ walked up to the brunette kissed her heatedly and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" the profiler asked stunned.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night. I'll text you the dress code," she smiled, picking up her purse and jacket before leaving.

"But you haven't eaten your-," she stopped as the door slammed, "Chinese."

* * *

><p>Emily looked at her reflection staring back at her and sighed. She adjusted her hair slightly and tried to straighten out her green halter neck dress with her good hand. Getting dressed had taken hours without any help and to top it off she hated the finished result. "Fuck me," she moaned glaring at herself in the mirror.<p>

"I would," JJ smirked out, "I _totally_ would with you in that dress, but I have been coached on first date etiquette and apparently that is a no, no." She moved to lean against the doorway of the brunette's bedroom taking in the view. Wearing a dark blue dress and heals, her hair and make-up done; she looked perfect. "I rang the door several times but you didn't answer so I broke in to investigate," she smiled out.

Emily turned and raised an eyebrow, "You broke in?"

"Okay fine," she waved her hand in the air, "I borrowed Garcia's key from her collection."

The brunette turned back away from the blonde to fix a piece of stray hair in the mirror, "Her collection? You know what I don't want to know," she said struggling to do it with only one working limb. Plus it gave her a chance to compose herself. JJ looked..._stunning_, Emily thought. _Breathtakingly stunning_ and this was a new adventure for her, one she was so willing to take but at the same time terrified.

The liaison moved right into Emily's personal space and slowly reached up to fix her hair. She had never seen the brunette look so beautiful, "I've got it," she whispered out.

The profiler's breath hitched as soon as JJ stepped into her personal space. The blonde still had the ability to affect her whole being. It was no surprise that the blonde was good with the ladies. From even this small action her heart was racing, butterflies filled her stomach. She was lost for words. She swallowed heavily. This was her best friend of years she should be able to be able to function around her. "Thank you," she whispered out so quietly if the room wasn't silent it would have been missed. The air filled with a sexual tension.

JJ smiled and pulled back, "You ready to head out?" she said walking towards the door again. She truly seemed confident, cocky. A side Emily had never seen.

"I'll...I'll meet you downstairs," the brunette said softly.

"Okay," the liaison beamed. "But don't take too long I have plans for you...And you look too hot to not show off in public," she winked smirking before disappearing.

* * *

><p>The blonde frowned quickly glancing over at the brunette in the passenger seat for the hundredth time. "Okay I don't get it why wear this <em>wow<em> dress if you are just going to cover it up with a done up cardigan? Babe, you look _hot_ and have this amazing body you should show it off. At least let me drool over it," JJ grinned out.

Emily blushed at her words, "I-I...I-It's just cold outside," she lied.

"Well I can warm you up later," the liaison smirked, "Within first date rules of course."

JJ pulled up her SUV at the valet parking for one of the best restaurants in Washington DC.

"Il Convivo," Emily said in awe looking out the window as the blonde pulled up outside. "How...How did you get a reservation here in only a day?" she said amazed. It was a known fact they had a waiting list that went on for weeks.

"I didn't," the liaison said nonchalantly getting out the car chucking her keys smoothly to the valet boy and walking around to open Emily's door for her.

The brunette watched JJ in shock, "W-What?" she said as soon as the blonde opened the door, "We can't just walk in!"

"Can't we?" JJ smirked took the brunette by the hand and walked with her into the restaurant, dropped her hand and walked straight up to the hostess.

* * *

><p>Emily watched stunned as the blonde sweet talked her way into the restaurant. It didn't surprise her that women fell at her feet, everyone did. She was incredibly beautiful and gave off a kind, loving aura but watching her in action made the brunette question how much she actually knew the blonde. For years they had been best friends and she had never ever seen this side to her. She walked over as JJ gestured her over and followed the hostess to a table. Emily couldn't help but be a little upset. Her date had just flirted her way into the restaurant. She couldn't help but reconsider their pairing. She wanted the sweet, soppy, devoted JJ not...<em>this<em>, but it was obviously part of who she was and the brunette would never want her to change who she was. She just wasn't the kind of person to ask that of someone.

"Thank you so much Mary," JJ smiled flirtatiously at the hostess.

"Maria," she corrected.

"Right," the blonde said nonchalantly focusing her attention on Emily obviously having got what she wanted.

The brunette turned to look at Maria, "Thank you," she smiled kindly at her.

"Look if you get bored of," Maria looked Emily up and down, "Just give me a call, you know how to find me," she said seductively before walking off leaving the brunette stunned.

JJ picked up the menu completely unfazed by the woman's remark. She looked over at the brunette who was still wearing her cardigan and frowned, "Aren't you a little hot with that on?"

"Not at all," Emily smiled slightly to cover the lie.

"So Miss linguistics what's good here? Any ideas?"

* * *

><p>The table conversation had been awkward and a little uncomfortable neither knowing what to say to each other as they settled down to look at the menu. Well JJ was trying all her best flirting, cocky techniques but Emily was getting more and more wound up by them by the minute. She was on full player form tonight and the profiler hated it. She hated that side of the blonde and was quickly starting to reconsider crossing the friend boundary.<p>

The blonde winked at the waitress as she poured out some more wine for them while blushing from JJ's attention. The liaison leaned forward and took a big gulp of her wine. She quickly lost focus hearing Emily talk in fast, fluent Italian to the waitress about dishes on the menu. Suddenly remembering she had a mouth full of wine she tried to swallow but it was too late. Instead she choked, coughing it out all over her menu, the table and her dress.

The profiler turned quickly to look at JJ, "Oh are you alright?" she said handing her a tissue to wipe herself down.

JJ was mortified having been proud of her performance so far, "T-Thanks," she said shakily.

"I ordered for us," the brunette smiled as the waitress left. She found it cute how flustered JJ had become in turn breaking the cockiness, "I hope you don't mind."

The liaison shook her head, "Not at all," she regained her composure, "Listening to that sexy tongue of yours was hot...Always is!" She looked down to wipe off her dress and failed to notice Emily roll her eyes at her comment.

* * *

><p>The conversation was still uneasy and forced, nothing like the past conversations they had as best friends or before. The food was nice and they had now tried several different dishes from the menu opting for small platefuls of everything to share. JJ was obviously pulling out every player line she could think of and still she wasn't impressed. She found herself actually relieved when more food arrived.<p>

The blonde smiled, "It looks good," she said looking around at the different dishes. She helped herself with a small amount of each and started to eat again. She listened while Emily talked about the different dishes. Taking a mouthful of something she quickly regretted it as her mouth exploded with heat, "Oh shit that's hot!" she exclaimed.

"I told you it had chilli in it!"

"Oh God," JJ exclaimed grabbing her wine and downing it, "I have never been able to handle hot food." She reached for a napkin as her eyes watered smudging her make-up around her eyes. She quickly stood up, "Excuse me," she said hurrying for the restroom to sort herself out.

Emily sighed as the liaison ran off to the restroom. She was so torn and definitely would have to think about everything when she got home. It just didn't have that chemistry and JJ was being was odd, but seemed to be completely oblivious to her actions; the blonde seemed relaxed and proud of herself. JJ's ego was definitely on full show tonight and it was not something Emily looked for romantically. She was seriously rethinking her intentions. The way she was acting was everything but long-term relationship.

The brunette smiled as JJ reappeared looking more composed but frowned as she noticed people looking at the liaison too, some laughing and others looking shocked. As the blonde turned her jaw dropped, "Oh God Jen," she stood up quickly and grabbing her wrist turning her around to come face to face with the liaison's pert ass in some lacy underwear.

"What?" JJ frowned out in confusion but quickly turned to horror as a blushing Emily unhooked her dress from her panties. "Oh God," she said utterly mortified. _Why is everything going so wrong?_ "I-I just w-walked through the...," she pointed in the direction she had come from, "I-I..."

"Agent Jareau," a stern voice they both recognised sounded at them.

"Ma'am," JJ stuttered out nearly been more humiliated in her life, firstly in front of the woman she was trying to impress and then her boss.

"It is bad enough I have to learn about your beach of FBI protocol by engaging in a romantic relationship but then one of my Agents decides to flash her assets through the restaurant I'm trying, as our all these customers, to eat their dinner at," Strauss said obviously not impressed.

"W-Well..."

"It was an accident Ma'am," the brunette said confidently. "And while it was an unexpected sight, it certainly did not put anyone off their dinner...In fact it actually made me hungry," she said with a completely straight face.

The blonde's jaw dropped. Did she really just say that in front of their boss?

"Our relationship at work is kept professional and supported by our team. As long as we do our job to our best ability I see there being no problem with it. We may even start up a flashing in public group too but until that day I don't see us doing anyone any harm," she said finally with just as much confidence.

Straus was obviously lost for words not expecting a challenge but not surprised it was Prentiss that tried it, "Very well," she said abruptly, "But I'm watching you two very closely. One wrong move or any hint of unprofessionalism and you will be reassigned."

Emily nodded, "Enjoy your meal. Watch out for the chicken and chilli," she smirked, "It's hotter than anticipated."

JJ looked at the brunette in complete awe as Strauss walked back to her seat, "I can't believe...You...Wow," she said slumping in her sit before smirking. "At least tell me you liked my panties," she winked at her.

"Well I think I'm ready to get out of her when you are," the brunette said kindly signalling for the check. While she felt sorry for the blonde the date had been a complete disaster and she was ready to go home.

"Oh crap," the liaison exclaimed.

"What?" the profiler asked confused.

"I forgot my purse," she groaned.

"It's okay," Emily pulled out her card, "I've got it."

* * *

><p>"So," JJ grinned, "You going to let me in for a night cap?" she drawled out seductively.<p>

"Not tonight," Emily cringed internally at her moves, "I'm tired Jen, I'm sorry."

The blonde's face fell slightly but she recovered it well, "Right, okay...Well thanks for coming on a date with me," she smiled not exactly sure what to do with herself now.

"Night," the profiler whispered leaning in and kissing JJ on the cheek before disappearing inside her apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, so, so, so," Garcia said excitedly following JJ across the bullpen on a Monday morning. They had all had finally been granted a couple of weeks off and the tech was excited to get all the gossip she had missed, "Start with the first date...Light kissing? Light tongue? Shove it down her throat?"

The blonde entered her office through her bag down on the couch and moved to her desk.

"Oh silence," the tech smirked, "Heavy groping? Sex? Declarations of _love_?" she drawled out winking. She frowned at the further silence, "Took her home to your parents?" she said in awe.

The liaison slumped down in her chair, "None of the above."

Garcia frowned and nodded sitting in the chair opposite and handed JJ her coffee, "None of it. Not even kissing?"

JJ shook her head.

"You took her on a date though right?" she asked completely confused. Perhaps they cancelled.

"Yes," the blonde said looking at the files and starting to divide them up for the team.

"Okay so you took her on a date and you didn't even kiss her?" Garcia said in disbelief. "Did you touch her at all?"

"If you count touching her hand when she handed me a tissue after I choked on my wine or when she unhooked my panties from my dress after I'd already walked past the whole restaurant and Strauss then yes," JJ said nonchalantly.

Garcia took a moment to process her words, "What?"

The liaison looked up at her best friend sadly. Her facial features turning distressed, "It was a disaster Pen. I complete disaster! And she didn't speak to me all weekend and then took off to Portugal for weeks on that holiday. I _fucked_ it up."

"Yikes jet off to Amsterdam with Kevin and the world falls apart," she looked at her bright pink, highly pimped out watch, "We have time before she arrives. And there I was thinking your first day back would be all looking at her newly tanned nakedness while up against a BAU toilet cubicle."

"I wish," the blonde mumbled, her brain automatically going to the time she'd seen Emily naked after showering.

"Okay so go back. You wore what I told you to," Garcia questioned pacing back and forth like a drill sergeant. Interrogating friends, she was in her element.

"Yes, blue dress, heals, lacy panties that the whole restaurant saw...check," JJ sighed. "I embarrassed myself Pen, that's what the issue was. I embarrassed myself and she's an Ambassador's daughter."

The tech shook her head adamantly, "No, the fact you'll make a fool of yourself is already a given."

"Excuse me!" the liaison exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest with annoyance.

"I love you beautiful, as does Emily..."

JJ scoffed.

"When it comes to anything Emily the freaking hot you are a crumbling mess. You always have been. How else do you think it was so obvious you liked her?" Garcia stated raising an eyebrow at her.

"You said it was all the stolen looks and touches and..."

"Choking on drinks, drooling, falling over your own feet, walking into a glass door in front of an entire room of press..." Garcia chuckled.

"That was one time!" the blonde glared out, "They should have put a sticker on it or something...Thanks to me no others were hurt after," the nodded proudly, while internally cringing at the memory.

"I didn't know Emily's cleavage on show had caused so many glass door injuries over the years," the tech laughed, "Our brunette, bless her dark locks, has no idea how distracting she is to horny skirt chasing liaisons."

JJ opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by a knock on the door. It slowly opened to reveal Emily.

"Sorry to interrupt," the brunette stated looking between the two, "I came to collect my files."

Garcia clapped like an excited toddler, "Gorgeous girl," she exclaimed getting up and pulling her into the office. "How was Portugal? You look all tanned and glowing."

Emily smiled; the crazy blonde's happiness was always infectious. "Great, very relaxed. We had a good time. It was nice to get away you know, after everything."

"We? You went with your Mom? I thought you weren't talking to her after that huge row about..." she glanced at JJ who was trying to act cool.

"No," the brunette shook her head, "I went with John."

"There's a John?" JJ asked her voice sad holding out Emily's files to her.

"No, no, you've met him actually. I long time ago. That case where my friend died..." Emily waved her hand around before taking them.

"Oh right, yeah I remember," the blonde nodded, remembering exactly how she was jealous of that man who clearly had a past connection with her. He was an ex; she didn't have to be a profiler to know that.

"Well I better get on with these," the brunette smiled slightly, feeling the sudden awkwardness in the room. The reason she had been dreading to enter in the first place.

"Don't go too crazy my love," the tech smiled out, "You've made too much progress to back track." She knew exactly how hard Emily had worked to slowly build up her body back to what it was after being shot. She still had a way to go but the progress was undeniably impressive. Though it was Prentiss, she expected nothing else. She watched as the profiler nodded before leaving the room. "What did you do?" the tech turned to the liaison and sat back down.

"Me?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't the embarrassing moments. Those are expected and cute. It didn't put her off before...You obviously didn't cook for her then. Why not?" Garcia questioned.

"N-No, I w-wanted to impress h-her," the blonde stuttered out.

"Jayje, you can cook food that makes people moan very inappropriately with every mouthful. If you ever had a dinner party at your apartment it would sound like an orgy. And your 'marry me' desserts...Not that you need that for Emily as you already are..." she trailed off looking at her for an explanation.

"I w-wanted to impress her...So I took her to El Convivo," JJ stated quietly.

"Wow, how the hell did you get a reservation for that on the actual night?" the tech said in surprise.

The liaison smiled and chuckled lightly, "You sound like Emily. I didn't get one. I talked my way in," she said proudly grinning.

Garcia leaned forward and banged her head on the table groaning.

JJ frowned at her friend in complete confusion, "What? What did I say?"

The tech banged her head lightly up and down on the desk.

"Stop," the blonde said moving before she gave herself a concussion.

"You went all 'I've got the moves like Jagger' didn't you?" Garcia pointed at her.

"I've got what?"

"You know 'I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you'," the tech sung out badly, "Come on kitten it's like the ultimate player song! You...You, Jennifer Jareau, went all player on her ass!"

"I did not," JJ huffed.

"How many numbers did you get?" Garcia raised an eyebrow.

"T-Two," the blonde looked at her friend sheepishly.

"From..." she prompted.

"The hostess who let us in and the waitress...But it's not my fault if they..."

"Oh no! How would you like it if Emily did that to you?" Garcia frowned out.

"I would be okay. She would be with me and it's not like she asked them to do it. I didn't ask them for the numbers. They gave them to _me_," JJ protested.

The tech got up, "Right," she scoffed, "Team reunion drinks tonight my beauty...Don't forget." She left the room and hurried to her computer lair with a new mission in mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Someone reviewed me saying that JJ was a dumbass and that my characterisation was wrong. So I wanted to comment briefly. Firstly, the reason I write is to flip things around. Nothing is simple in this story – JJ is a Goldstar lesbian who wants no marriage or children and is/was a player. She is in love with Emily and it is probably the toughest thing she will ever have to face. What do you do with someone like that on a first date, with anyone? You want to impress them. Well I would. But what if you have never been in a serious relationship? On a serious date? JJ isn't a dumbass, and my God I didn't want to write her to come off like that. She wants the best but it comes from a misguided place and yes it is frustrating. She wanted to be in the best restaurant and flirted her way to get in. To her that's a normal thing to do. Perhaps not everyone will understand this, but trust me when I say there are people like this out there. I think the key thing is people react different ways: Some think Emily is in the wrong. Others think JJ. It's the way life is. With everything I write it is a means to an end. Everything is in there for a reason, just like any writing. I guess if you don't like my JJ that much then don't read?**

* * *

><p>Emily looked over at JJ across the bar and sighed. She knew they needed to talk and had been avoiding it all day. "She's had a few drinks," she muttered to herself, "She's had a few drinks." She took one more breath before walking over to JJ chatting with Morgan by the darts board. "Sorry to interrupt," she smiled apologetically, "But could I have a word with you?" she looked at JJ.<p>

"Sure," JJ smiled nervously. She took a breath herself, something about this gave her a bad feeling. Emily had been avoiding her all day and after their first date there was awkwardness in the air. "S-So how was Portugal?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"It was...It was good yeah," Emily nodded, "Nice to have a change of scenery. So much has happened recently..." She trailed off, taking a breath, "I-I slept with someone else," she breathed out in a whisper, "I-In Portugal and I know it's only right that you know. Jennifer..."

JJ's jaw dropped and suddenly her bravado broke, "W-What?!" she replied shakily, praying she had misheard.

The brunette looked at JJ and instantly felt the tears building, "I-I slept with someone...While I was away."

"W-Was it John?" JJ voice cracked, tears starting in her eyes. She didn't want to know but she did. She felt like she'd been slapped in the face with her heart. She'd never felt anything like this before. Never anything that made her feel physically sick. Made her chest ache. Was her heart actually hurting? Was this what heartbreak felt like? The only time she could compare it to was the time on the roof when she thought Emily was going to die.

Emily shook her head quickly, "No, no, it wasn't him," she tried to reassure her. "Look I..."

"I-I'm sorry...I-I...," JJ quickly turned on her heels and fled towards the exit. She needed to breathe. Just breathe. She couldn't breathe.

Garcia turned when she saw a speedy JJ approaching, "Now my gorgeous blonde," she grinned sipping a bright cocktail, "We need to go over your dating etiquette..."

"I-I get it n-now...It h-hurts," JJ stated on the verge of sobbing brushing past her and bolting for the exit.


	25. Chapter 25

**So after much thought I'm just going to continue the way this story was always planned - before any of the others were even written. I hope you like the way it goes. They have to tackle every emotion right? JJ hates marriage and kids...She finds herself married by accident and now...**

* * *

><p>In the coming weeks JJ had flipped to a Jennifer Jareau no one recognised. She was withdrawn. She didn't go out. She was living her life with taste of gin, she shouldn't but it was helping. This feeling was her greatest fear. She was reduced to the beginning. Her player ways had been thrown to the wind. Even finding comfort in a beautiful woman wouldn't help. She knew everyone would be compared to Emily. It was all starting to come together. Reality was hitting. She wasn't this big hot shot, she was a mess. Relationships terrified her. Why? She never wanted to feel like this. Her sister's suicide had been enough pain for a lifetime. If she was in control of her emotions, of how her heart was treated then she would never get hurt. That was until Emily Prentiss came into her life.<p>

"Jennifer," Emily whispered to the blonde, watching as she stared at herself in the hotel restroom. They had a case in New York and had called it a night for tonight. For weeks now she had given JJ her space, but she couldn't any longer. It hurt her to see her so lost and broken. She had never seen her like this before and it scared her. She needed to explain. It was her fault.

"It's JJ," JJ replied. She couldn't hear her say her full name. It hit painful nerves.

"Sorry," the brunette sighed, "JJ...I'm worried about you," she said softly stepping forward.

"Were you worried about me when you moaned out his name?" JJ turned around anger running through her veins.

Emily looked taken aback, "It wasn't like that at all."

"You know I liked you...I was here...We were together!"

"Were we?" Emily stated back quickly, "We were a mess JJ, let's face it. A complete mess! Yes there was something but everything else got in the way. You're issues, my issues, other people...We didn't even have the confidence to say girlfriends out loud, we avoid the 'l' word or the marriage word, I've never been with a woman, you're a total flirt with horrific commitment issues...It's never ending."

"Well it's ended now," JJ exclaimed pushing past Emily throwing the restroom door open into the hotel hallway and face to face with Garcia talking to Morgan.

"Yes but that's not the point though Emily's pregnant so..." Garcia stated in a loud hushed voice.

JJ's heart stopped, the devastation on her face. She turned to look at the profiler who had followed her out the restroom, "Y-You're...p-pregnant?!" her voice barely a whisper. She felt her legs wobble, her stomach clench as a hand moved to cover a sob that sounded from her mouth.

Emily quickly moved to the blonde, "Please Jennifer...Just hear me out...It's not what you think."

"You're not pregnant?" JJ asked.

The brunette sighed, "No...I'm pregnant..."

"Well then..." JJ tried to move away from her.

Emily reached for her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" JJ growled pushing her back.

"No," Emily stated firmly, "I didn't want you to find out like that but if you'd just listen to me then..."

"Let go!" the blonde screamed, tears now rolling down her cheeks, pushing her again. "I hate you!" she hit the brunette on the chest, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she hit her again and again until her legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor sobbing. Emily held her as she fell and stayed holding her tightly as JJ cried into her body. Crying out all the emotions she had bottled for the last weeks, broken by this news. That she had lost her permanently. Not only the woman she loved but her best friend.

The rest of the team stood watching the two sitting in the middle of the lobby not even noticing the looks from the members of the public. Even Hotch felt his heart ache in the wake of their devastation. It was a rule break, this was his team, but when it came to love, to his own emotions, he couldn't help but feel tearful for his family. He knew what deep down when all the mess was washed away what the two of them had and so did anyone else that knew them.


	26. Chapter 26

JJ moved into their hotel room and turned around to face the brunette, "I don't want you in here...You can switch with someone." They were stuck with a double bed and shared room.

"No, we are going to talk about this," Emily stated firmly closing the door behind her and turning to look at her.

"I think you've said enough," JJ breathed out. "I can't cry anymore...," she almost begged, "I just can't. You broke me, congratulations...You _broke_ me! You made me fall for you, I married you...You made me care! I don't want to care anymore. I'm not interested. You go off and play happy families with your new man...I don't want that and I never have."

"There is no man," Emily exclaimed, "There is no man JJ...It was a one night stand. You wanna know what really happened...He was a clone of you! Blonde hair, blue eyes...I don't even know his name. I was drunk and it happened. It was a substitute for you!"

"I was right here...I was here Emily," JJ shouted back with sadness in her voice. "If you wanted me so badly...I was right here!"

"You weren't though," the profiler whispered sadly, "It's not that simple Jennifer. Let's not pretend it wasn't a disaster. I was scared. I've never been with a woman or at least acknowledged my feelings and then suddenly I'm finding out you love me, that we are married...But we both couldn't handle it...You can't pretend that it was this blissful situation Jennifer because it wasn't...You were just as mixed up, if not worse!"

The blonde looked at her in silence. She knew she was right. They had never been together, not properly. They had been in a melting pot of all these issues and dramas. Nothing had ever gone right. It was one thing after another. "I never wanted any of this...It hurts so fucking much," she sat down on the bed defeated and drained.

"I miss my best friend," Emily whispered sadly, "I miss who we were...Before any of this crap. We used to be so tight. We used to be inseparable. We used to laugh till we cried. Have each others' backs. Be there for everything. Listen to each others' hurt, not be the cause of it."

"I can't just turn off my feelings for you Emily, you know that. We were best friends but I still had feelings for you back then. Despite all the shit, it's still there...I always wanted to be perfect for you. I tried so hard," she whispered tearfully. She gestured to her face and her tears, "And now I'm crying again!"

The profiler moved slowly to sit next to JJ. She reached up and gently wiped away her tears with her fingertips, "Don't cry...God I hate it when you cry," she whispered.

JJ looked up into her eyes, getting lost in them. She leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips gently to Emily's. Pulling back for a brief second, she leaned in again kissing her again and again each other getting more and more urgent. "I can't just walk away," she whispered leaning her forehead against hers.

Emily looked tearfully at JJ, "You don't want this...Any of this. I know you Jennifer. Don't blame yourself because I know that you tried...But you need someone better than me in your life. Someone who wants the same things as you...I'm having a baby Jennifer, a baby."

"Emily," JJ shook her head, not being able to say anything. She never wanted that. She hated kids. She knew she couldn't be the person Emily needed. Not on a romantic level. Emily needed someone stable and secure. Through all this mess, she knew that was true. She loved her, she knew that. But she needed to sort out her head and even then she never wanted that kind of commitment a baby brought. She wasn't the mothering type.

"I'll make it without you," Emily smiled letting out a breath, "You can too."

"You won't have to," JJ whispered, "I'll be there. Auntie JJ," she smiled, "Never babysitting or being left alone with the kid but teaching them amazing soccer skills and the Jareau victory dance."

Emily laughed tearfully, "I miss seeing that dance."

"It will come back again," JJ smiled. She kissed Emily on the forehead, "We will come back again. Best friends forever right?"

"Right," Emily whispered with a nod, "Forever."

Once the lights were out, both women lay in bed in the darkness, backs to each other and a huge gap in between their bodies. On one side a silently crying profiler tears pouring into the covers that were pulled up around her body. On the other a tearful liaison looking at the two wedding rings joined on her sister's necklace in her palm that she had kept hold of ever being given them at the hospital after Emily's shooting.


	27. Chapter 27

Emily yawned as she walked in the conference room at some ungodly hour.

"Not like you to be late Princess," Morgan smirked. Recently the brunette had been struggling to come in on time due to morning sickness.

"Ha Ha," Emily glared at him. She smiled at Rossi holding her out a coffee cup, "Oh thanks..."

"No coffee!" JJ exclaimed from her seat at the table leaning to grab the drink. Taking a relieved breathe as she managed to grab and slide it across the table away from them. "She's not allowed coffee but more importantly it makes her gag like..."

"It was orange juice JJ," Rossi looked at her with surprised grin, "I just used a coffee cup."

"Oh," JJ stated turning a bright red at her pointless outburst, "Right." She stood up to reach across the table and grab the drink back.

Emily watched before her eyes drifted to JJ's behind. She tilted her head to the side to get a better appreciation look.

"Ass!" Garcia exclaimed the word hidden amongst a loud fake cough. She rolled her eyes at Morgan when it had no effect on Emily at all. "Stop looking at the..." she whispered to Emily, "Ass!" she coughed louder.

The brunette smiled as JJ turned and handed her the juice before sitting down again. "You sound like you could use this more than me," she handed the cup to Garcia, "Although a hot drink would probably help your throat better."

Garcia looked at Morgan and Rossi with a head shake. JJ and Emily really were so naive it was unbelievable. Ever since New York they had been this weird take on friends. They were a couple but not a couple.

"Hi," JJ smiled out softly at the brunette looking up at her.

"Hi," Emily replied, just standing staring into her eyes.

The blonde's eyes flicked down and she gasped, "Oh my God Em!" She reached forward quickly and pulled up her top, "You have a bump!"

The brunette looked down and smiled, "I know. Crazy huh? It popped out overnight."

JJ put her hand on it straight away and traced her fingers gently over her skin, "Wow. Definitely crazy!" She looked up at the brunette, "Did you eat that lasagne I cooked for you?" Yesterday JJ had cooked a huge lasagne and taken it to work in a dish for her.

Emily pulled out a chair and sat down next to her at the table, "Yes! Oh my God Jen, my neighbours probably thought I was having some kind of orgy. When did you learn to cook like that?"

"Oh right," Garcia mutters throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, "Now my kitchen Goddess cooks for her...No, fancy restaurants now!" Morgan and Rossi chuckled at the tech's obvious frustration.

"I've always loved to cook," JJ admitted with a smile, "My Nanna Pat taught me. She used it as a bribe in the beginning really. I used to...fight a lot when I was younger...She cooked me brownies as a way of trying to control me."

Emily laughed with a shake of her head. She couldn't imagine JJ fighting, at all. "Did it work?" she asked curiously.

"Hell yes!" JJ grinned out, "You should try Nanna Pat's brownies. I'd flash Strauss my puppies any day for some of those."

"I'd prefer you didn't Agent Jareau," Strauss stated firmly from the door entering swiftly followed by Hotch.

* * *

><p>"I'm in my office if you need anything okay Em?" JJ smiled at the brunette after their meeting.<p>

Emily smiled back at her, "Sure thing...Same." She stood there awkwardly before leaning in to kiss her cheek gently, "Thanks for the lasagne," she whispered before turning down the steps to her desk. She couldn't help look back with a sigh watching as JJ disappeared into her office.

"Penelope Garcia!" JJ's voice exclaimed from her office.

Reid, Morgan and Emily turned to look at the smirking tech as she skipped past towards her lair, "Puppies," she said simply with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Emily knocked on JJ's office door, "Lunch?" she smiled walking further into the disorganised room, or in JJ's mind perfectly organised. She glanced at JJ's computer and laughed in realisation, "Puppies."<p>

"You know I hate her being a tech Goddess," JJ shook her head over an open case file. Her computer screen saver was a grinning picture of JJ with puppy dog pictures emanating from her cleavage in flashes. "It's not funny! I can't stop it!" she whined.

"It is pretty funny," Emily chuckled.

"Watch it," JJ smirked nudging the profiler, "Or you'll get photo shopped pictures of you on a pole flashing across your desktop."

The brunette's mouth fell open, "Hey! I was young and dumb. You can't use that against me. You...Well you were dumb, yes, but not so young..." she smirked.

"I was younger than I am now," JJ pouted at her.

Emily laughed, "Whatever punk."

"You wanna go to Rags? It's been forever," the liaison smiled standing up, "It's on me. I owe you," she thought back to their disastrous date where Emily ended up paying.

"Okay deal and I'll get PG to fix that horrifying display," Emily laughed. "Cute puppies though," she winked at JJ before moving out the office.

The blonde shook her head, taking a breath, grabbed her purse and followed her out.

* * *

><p>"Rags!" JJ exclaimed pulling the man into a tight hug, "God it's been forever."<p>

"I thought I'd lost my favourite patrons," Rags beamed, so happy to see the pair. "I thought maybe it was the brownies," he said guiding them to their old, favourite table.

Emily frowned, "Brownies?"

Rags nodded, "You know...The brownies that may have influenced your nuptial decision..."

JJ mouth fell open, words not being able to form, "Oh God," she remembered back to that drunken night. Her first gift to Emily had been Sergio the cat and that office surprise, her second gift...Brownies from Rag's cafe donated by Garcia. "W-What was in the brownies?"

Rags face changed, "You didn't know? I thought...Well you didn't come in so I..."

Emily couldn't help but burst out laughing. Rags and JJ looked at her in total surprise. "What?" she looked at them, "Oh come on, it's not like we can do anything about it now. All in the past," she waved a hand. "We had magic brownies...I pulled strings to get us a wedding certificate and a priest...We got married," she chuckled, "We can't say we haven't lived. And then I got shot," she laughed harder, "And tried to date her...And now I'm pregnant..."

JJ moved around to the profiler quickly, "Okay Em...Breathe baby," she said softly noticing it had turned into more of a panic attack than a laugh. The term of endearment slipping out without even a blink, "Breathe...Just breathe," she whispered kneeling in front of her and stroking her fingers through her hair comfortingly. "In and out sweetie," she demonstrated stroking along her jaw.

The profiler copied her and after a while her breathing was back to normal.

"You okay?" JJ whispered, looking at her with concern. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to freak out over marriage and babies and grown up things."

Emily couldn't help but smile, "Maybe you're growing up Jareau," she teased, watching as JJ's eyes turned to stare at a gorgeous brunette that walked into the cafe. She frowned following her gaze, "Or not," she whispered sadly.


	28. Chapter 28

"Wow," Garcia breathed out looking at the liaison from her bed. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress, her hair already styled, make up done, "Emily is going to love that!"

"Really?" JJ looked at herself in the mirror nervously, "You don't think it's too much?"

Garcia shook her head, "No way. You look incredible. And it's a date, you want the best right?"

The blonde turned with a smile, "Yes. I'm ready this time. I want to do this right," she breathed out.

"Just you wait and see," Garcia grinned, "Emily...What about this one?" she yelled out.

Emily appeared in JJ's bedroom holding a tub of icecream, spoon and in her sweats; her baby bump a tiny bit bigger now. "Wow," she breathed out with a mouthful of icecream staring at her in awe. "Y-You look...Wow," is all she could manage as she moved to sit next to Garcia on the bed.

"You think Claire will like it?" JJ turned back to look in the mirror.

Emily nodded silently putting a forced smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel like karma was coming back to bite her in the ass for Mick. So this is what JJ felt like? "She'll love it," Emily said honestly, her voice softening. Claire, the stunning brunette from the coffee shop, that JJ had become chatty with and eventually worked up the courage to ask on a date. Also in part due to Emily's encouragement.

Garcia patted her on the leg comfortingly, knowing Emily was fighting a serious inner battle right now. Though the rate she was eating through the icecream it was obviously helping.

"I mean I know you say I look hot in red or blue so maybe I should..." JJ fussed nervously.

"No," Emily smiled looking at her in the mirror, "You look perfect."

"So you're going to stay here?" The liaison asked hopefully, knowing the fact that Emily was here would be like a safety blanket. She had encouraged her to go for it.

Emily nodded, "Okay...But if you plan on bringing her back here then call me..."

JJ shook her head quickly, "No way. Sex is third date right? I wanna do this properly." She moved to grab a jacket and her purse, "Okay...I'm off. Goodbye," she grinned out, "Love you," she kissed Emily's cheek affectionately before placing her hand on her belly and rubbing it, "And love you Sprout. Wish me luck," she yelled as she left her bachelorette pad on her first date.

Emily turned to look at Garcia, "Is it possible to die inhaling icecream?" she stated with a sigh moving to JJ's living room and flopping onto the couch.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to try," Garcia smiled sympathetically.

"God this is so fucked up," the brunette sighed, "But I love her so I can do this...No big deal...Fuck," she took a huge spoonful of icecream and shoved it in her mouth, "Fucking sucks," she mumbled out almost inaudibly.

Garcia moved to sit on the couch next to her.

"Don't hug me, I'll cry," Emily pointed to spoon at the tech. "Answer me this...Why are we more like a couple now we aren't one? But then we can't be together because of who are are...And the baby...And we are obviously better like this right?" She asked eating some more icecream, "She says I love you as a goodbye now. She loves both of us, apparently. That's a new thing she started last week." She ranted, "I spend more time with her than ever. God, I feel like I'm a part in Rizzoli and Isles...Only worse...At least those two have never married!"

* * *

><p>"You were married?" Claire stated in shock across the menu at the Italian restaurant.<p>

JJ looked up with a blush, "Uh," she laughed awkwardly, "God...Yes, technically still am." She held out her hand quickly, "But it's not what you think!" She started to explain the story to Claire, about the brownies and Emily.

* * *

><p>"So my BAU baby carrier," Garcia grinned out, "First scan tomorrow...Do you want me to go with you?" she smiled knowing Emily was a single Mom.<p>

"Jennifer said she would," Emily smiled out, "But you are welcome to join." She was back to using her full name, JJ never had objected.

* * *

><p>"God," JJ gushed out, "I can't wait to see Sprout. I've never seen a scan before...But it will be amazing to witness one. I'm already in love that tiny human." She laughed, "It's cause of Sprout I actually found this place...Emily was craving an anchovy pizza," she grimaced, "And they are so nice they cook to order. The pizzas are incredible here, don't you think?"<p>

* * *

><p>Emily moved into JJ's kitchen to look in her fridge, "Typical when I'm craving an anchovy pizza, Jen's at the place where they do them." She grinned mischievously, "What do you think about going down to..."<p>

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss don't even think about it," Garcia moved into the kitchen. "Look," she pointed to a pot in the fridge with a post-it note on, 'Knew you'd get hungry. Reheat in oven till hot all way through! Jen xxx'

"Score!" the brunette grinned, "See this is why I love her," she pulled the tin foil back to look at the homemade chicken dish.

"She even left a pot in the fridge for Sergio," Garcia stated in disbelief. It was amazing how much JJ had changed since New York. They both had. They were in sync. They were a married couple. They were together, they just didn't know it.

* * *

><p>"A dog," JJ smiled after swallowing her mouthful of pizza, "I've always thought about getting a dog. I just have issues with them." She went on to explain the Hankel case to Claire, "Emily loves animals. I bought her a kitten, Sergio. He's the cutest little black cat. So affectionate. Maybe one day I'll have the courage to buy her a dog too. I think she'd like that."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily swore loudly in Spanish, "Oh my God this is amazing!" she gushed taking another mouthful of the chicken dish. "What does she put in these things? Chicken crack...It's official chicken crack!"<p>

"Ooo let me try kitten," Garcia moved forward with a fork.

The brunette covered the food with her arms and started ranting at her in Spanish.

"Rule 1. Never take food off the pregnant woman," the tech laughed in understanding at JJ's rule guide when it came to Emily.

* * *

><p>JJ laughed, "If Emily were here she could help us understand the lyrics." They were discussing the Italian music playing, "She speaks far too many languages. God she's so smart, it's scary. Spanish, Italian, Russian, French, Arabic...I've always thought we should go somewhere where she can actually use them. Like a holiday you know," she frowned, "But with Sprout that might be a little difficult now. BAU flying okay...But abroad...I'll have to look into it."<p>

"Tiramisu?" Claire asked across the dessert menu.

* * *

><p>Emily frowned when JJ's home phone started ringing. She decided to leave it to go through to the voicemail. "Emily," JJ's voice sounded through the machine, "Em...Please say you're still there! Pick up please!? Em? I tried your cell."<p>

Emily rushed for the phone dropping her fork of chicken and picked it up, "Jen? Are you okay?"

"She wants to share a Tiramisu," JJ hurried out.

The brunette couldn't help but burst out laughing, "So...Just tell her you don't like it."

"She told this huge story about how incredible sharing one is, it's her favourite and since a little girl she dreamed her wedding cake out be this Tiramisu..."

"You're on wedding chat already?" Emily breathed out, her heart sinking.

"No!" the blonde exclaimed, "I'm married to you anyway remember?" she chuckled, "And so not the point."

"Just say no and order the profiteroles...You'll regret not having them...Ooo and get some to go," the profiler grinned.

"Three portions to go then...Me, You and Sprout," JJ chuckled, "Okay, I better go. You enjoy the chicken?"

"Mhmm it's amazing," Emily smiled out, "Sprout and I very much appreciate it."

"Good," JJ beamed down the cell phone.

The brunette heard a flushing down the phone, "Oh God Jennifer...Please tell me you didn't call while on the toilet!" she exclaimed wrinkling her noise.

JJ laughed silently, "No, that wasn't me!"

"Oh ew! Get off the phone, that's even worse," Emily laughed.

"Okay, okay I'm going," JJ grinned, "Staying right?"

The brunette nodded, "Staying," she breathed out, putting the phone down with a shake of her head.

* * *

><p>JJ reappeared and sat at the table, "Sorry about that. There was a line," she lied. "I have to admit...I hate Tiramisu," she grimaced, "But the profiteroles are amazing here! You have to try them...We can get both? And then I'll take some to go to," she grinned, "Emily would kill me if I didn't take her some."<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia had left a while ago and Emily was lying on JJ's bed reading her pregnancy book waiting for the liaison to get in. The room dark except for the lamp light next to the bed.<p>

"You've always looked so cute in your glasses," JJ said softly walking into her bedroom.

"Jesus Jen!" Emily jumped holding her heart, "I didn't hear you get in."

The blonde smiled kicking off her shoes, "The curse of the baby book. You get sucked in."

The profiler sat up further in the bed, lowering the book and taking off her glasses, "So...How did it go?"

"It sucked," JJ huffed out moving into her restroom to get changed into something more comfortable.

"What happened? It sounded like it was going well," Emily asked softly as JJ moved to get onto the bed next to her. "Oh God please tell me it wasn't the creepy Tiramisu obsession?"

JJ chuckled lying on her side next to Emily. She shook her head, "No, it was you."

Emily looked at JJ stunned. She closed the baby book and put it on the bedside table, "Me?"

The blonde nodded, "I spent all night talking about you apparently."

"Oh," the profiler breathed out letting a silence happen, "Did you? Talk about me all night?"

The liaison moved to cuddle into Emily's body, "Now I look back...Yes...I listened to her ramble on about Tiramisu and dogs...So sue me," JJ traced patterns over the brunette's small bump, "You are my person...You and Sprout...What else am I supposed to talk about?"

Emily smiled, "That's a good question. I'd be exactly the same I think," she said honestly wrapping her arm around JJ. They lay there in comfortable silence, "Did..."

"Yes," the blonde laughed, "I remembered to bring home a truck load of profiteroles."

The brunette laughed, "Just checking...You're my person too, you know."

"No more dating," JJ whispered, "I prefer just being with my person..." My people, Emily and Sprout where her people. She loved them. She couldn't date, not when she had this kind of thing to come back to.

Emily's face broke into a grin as she looked at the ceiling. No more dating, the perfect words resounding throughout her eyes. No more Claire.


	29. Chapter 29

JJ awoke to the feeling of a body cuddled into her own. She initially panicked sure that Claire hadn't come back to her apartment last night. She would never do that. No one ever stayed or slept over at her apartment. It was a rule. She never let anyone get that personal with her. Frantically opening her eyes she peered down to see a fast asleep Emily cuddled into her side, half lying on her. Emily had slept over. She grinned to herself with a slight chuckle. Her life had been this huge rollercoaster with relationships alone. When Garcia had pointed out that she liked Emily suddenly she was a smitten mess. She craved the brunette with every fibre of her being but then as soon as that was possible the reality of it all on top of their intoxicated marriage and Emily's shooting had terrified her. It turned out she couldn't handle something so intimate and serious. While she couldn't let her go, she found herself running almost sabotaging their relationship, their connection even on a friend level. Then Sprout came into the picture and it was a way out; a realisation that things had gotten too great for even her to handle. Even as much as she wanted to cling on and not let go, a family, a baby was too much for her. She never wanted that. Jennifer Jareau was a lone ranger.

But now she found herself back in Emily's arms. They had re-established who they were; the foundation of their connection; their friendship. At first it had been awkward but now they were closer than they had ever been before. Emily had stayed over. She had fallen asleep in her arms and for the first time ever JJ wasn't actually afraid. She didn't want to run. She was relaxed. Comfortable. Happy.

The blonde grinned stroking her hand gently along Emily's arm, "Em," she whispered softly.

"Mhmm," Emily mumbled into JJ's chest.

"We fell asleep," JJ whispered stroking through Emily's hair.

The brunette opened her eyes smiling sleepily at JJ.

"Good..."

"Oh God," Emily threw her hand over her mouth and scrambled over the blonde to the restroom.

"Morning," JJ whispered to the now empty room hearing vomiting and retching coming from the toilet. She cringed, getting out the bed and entering her en suite. She knelt down behind the profiler holding her hair back and rubbing her back gently.

"S-Sorry," Emily gagged moving forward over the toilet bowl.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me," the blonde reached around slipping her hand under the tshirt to rub her small belly, "Just relax. Deep breathes. Just breathe."

The brunette followed her instructions, focusing on JJ's hand rubbing over her bare stomach feeling her insides calm down. "You are a miracle worker," she breathed out. She had never been able to stop the morning sickness so quickly.

"Sprout just knows who brings the nice food that includes breakfast this morning," JJ chuckled, kissing her temple, "Better?"

"Much," the profiler fell back against the blonde's body, leaning her head back against her and placing her hand over JJ's on her stomach. "You made the right decision...Penises suck," Emily huffed.

JJ grimaced, "Ew Em...Don't use those two words together...The images!" She smiled excitedly, "Anyway they can't be that bad cause we get to see Sprout today! You have a tiny human inside you; they are good for that at least. I may want to kick the guy into the next decade but his horrifically ugly anatomy, that scary thing that must have just stared you like a giant Cyclops helped with Sprout," she rambled.

"You're such a dork," Emily laughed shaking her head, "And I mean...Just...Ew!"

"Exactly...You need to come onto my team," JJ grinned, "Breasts are..."

"Best," the profiler chuckled, knowing JJ's motto,"I wouldn't know."

The liaison shuffled back before lifting her top quickly to show her naked breasts.

The profiler turned around in confusion to see what JJ was doing before her eyes popped out their sockets and her jaw dropped. "W-What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"What does it look like?" JJ raised an eyebrow, "I'm letting you gain insight into my world."

Emily could feel the saliva in her mouth increase as she stared at her full breasts starting to feel a little worked up. She swallowed hard, "I-Insight gained," she breathed out.

"So you're on my side?" JJ smirked putting her top back down.

The profiler laughed playfully hitting the blonde, "That would be telling," she smirked gaining control of herself. Only the liaison would be comfortable to do that on a whim; able to close off her emotions so she could whip her assets out and not feel self-conscious. It was what made JJ a good player. She moved to get a new toothbrush out of JJ's cabinet, "That better not be a regular occurrence Jen...Some would call that a little slutty," her mouth full while she brushing her teeth.

The blonde gasped, shaking her head, "No way! No, that was just for you I promise! I don't want to be that person anymore. Honestly, I..." She stopped feeling a kiss so close to her lips it was electric.

"Good," Emily grinned out walking past her out the bathroom, "Now feed me Slutty McSluttison!"

* * *

><p>JJ grinned, a mixture of nervous and excited as she stood by Emily's head at her first scan appointment. "I made sure she drank loads of liquid," she burst out proudly, "You can probably hear her sloshing if she jumps."<p>

The doctor smiled at JJ, "Good. So I need to ask you some questions first so we know as much about your health and history as possible to see you through this pregnancy."

"Date of birth?" she smiled.

"October 12th," JJ grinned, "19..."

"Thank you Jen," Emily patted her hand to answer the questions herself.

"Smoke?"

"No..." JJ shook her head.

Emily frowned, "No...Well I did when I was younger."

"Second hand, does that count?" JJ asked, "I mean...Well none of us smoke but you can't stop strangers..."

"Date of conception," the doctor cut JJ off looking at Emily directly.

Emily opened her mouth to answer.

"9 weeks, 3 days and...Well I don't know the exact time," JJ rambled, "Actually I prefer not to think about it cause it makes me feel a little sick."

"Have you been pregnant before?" the doctor asked Emily.

"No, Sprout is the first," JJ grinned out proudly leaning to pat the profiler's bump.

Emily looked directly at the doctor, "Yes I have."

"W-What?!" JJ looked at Emily in disbelief.

"When?" the doctor and JJ said at the exact same time but in different tones.

"Please tell me it wasn't Mick's," JJ begged, "Please."

Emily shook her head, "When I was 15. In Italy. I had an abortion."

The doctor nodded writing down the information on her notes.

"Emily," the blonde breathed out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like to talk about it. It wasn't my proudest moment," she whispered softly.

JJ nodded, "I understand," she leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. "Who...?"

"John," the brunette replied.

"Oh...Wow," the liaison took the information in. Suddenly that case, it all made sense in her head. "And you don't...There is nothing...I mean you went on holiday with him."

Emily shook her head, "No, no...That history was a long time ago. We have a connection on that level but just friends."

JJ let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Drugs?" the doctor asked Emily.

Emily just looked at JJ knowing she would answer all these questions away. Scarily she knew some of them better than she did herself.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time to see Sprout. JJ moved to grip Emily's hand as the doctor searched for the picture on the screen. As a black and white image appeared of a tiny baby, a fast paced heartbeat filled the room.<p>

The blonde's breath hitched and tears immediately formed in her eyes. She had never seen anything so perfect, so beautiful in her life. She couldn't control the tears, happy tears at seeing this tiny human. Her heart felt ready to beat out her chest. This bump that Emily had been growing contained this precious life. "Wow...I...There's a heartbeat," she breathed out in wonderment.

Emily looked at the screen in awe. This made it so real. She looked at the blonde tearfully, laughing at how they were both crying. "I'm having a baby," she laughed out happily.

"A perfect little baby," JJ grinned out before turning to look at the doctor with concern, "Right? Everything is okay?"

The doctor smiled widely, "Everything is perfect. You have one healthy baby growing happily in there."

"Em makes the best home," the blonde smiled proudly, "I'd love to live in there." She blushed bright red realising how that sounded, "Not like that obviously...I meant..."

"Breathe Jen," Emily squeezed her hand with a chuckle.

Suddenly JJ's face changed.

"Jennifer?" the brunette looked her worriedly.

"Actually I would," the liaison stated looking down at Emily, "I would love to live in there. I mean to spend time in there..."

"Jennifer!" Emily blushed conscious they weren't alone.

"No, Emily, you're hot! Like wow, sex with you would be...Not the point! The thing is...I like you," JJ rambled with a huge grin, "I like you, so much. God, like a tonne much. More than that...I want you. Last night all I could talk about was you...I was on a date with someone else and all I could think about was you! These weeks we've been together spending time together...Wow...I didn't even see it until today. I'm not afraid anymore. I want to date you, only you. I'm ready. I'm ready to be that person. This morning I was so happy and comfortable and...I want us to date...Can I take you on a date Em? A proper, grown up date? Please?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay - Busy working and then got my heartbroken. We used to write Jemily together so it took a while to be comfortable enough to go back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R**

* * *

><p>Emily yawned as JJ held her hand and pulled her through the car park, "It's six in the morning Jennifer...On a day off! Dates usually happen at night...Not being woken up and dragged out of bed before even the birds are awake!"<p>

JJ chuckled knowing since becoming pregnant the brunette was far from a morning person, "I want to make a day of it." Realistically she had thought long and hard how she could show Emily she was serious about dating her and had come up with a list so long it probably rivalled Jack's for Christmas. Her solution? Do as many as was physically possible in a day.

The brunette looked at the sign and stopped, "Prenatal yoga?!"

The blonde nodded nervously, "Hotch said that Hayley had trouble getting comfortable later on with little Jack and was miserable and how tough being pregnant is...And I thought about his comments and you carrying Sprout and...I want you to be comfortable. I would hate it if you weren't and so well I thought this is supposed to help and if I go too then I can help you as well right? But maybe this idea is..."

Emily pressed a finger to the lips of the rambling liaison, "Very cute...Different. Not something I would necessarily choose but we can give it a go. Only one way to find out."

JJ surveyed the room in her typical fashion, a room filled with women who asses were high in the air, cleavage upside down staring at her. She shook her head and turned her head to focus on the brunette to find Emily looking at her with a raised eyebrow, a serious 'caught you' look on her face. She was about to mouth her apologises when to her surprise the brunette playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled silently with a shake of the head.

* * *

><p>"I feel naughty," JJ whispered standing behind Emily with a smirk on her face holding the brunette's hips.<p>

Emily chuckled, "That's because we are practically in the doggie position!...Hey! No wondering hands!" she chuckled more as JJ leaned down from behind and rubbed her hands over her bump.

The blonde turned her head to look at the woman next to her who was heavily pregnant, "I can't wait for you to get that big," she whispered thoughtfully lost in her own little world.

The profiler turned her head to look at what JJ was staring at feeling her hands still gently stroking her stomach. JJ had never wanted kids but increasingly she was saying comments that made Emily take notice. Though realistically what did this change? The baby was inside her, there was a big difference between now and being a Mother to a child in the big, bad world.

* * *

><p>The liaison's eyes nearly popped out her head, "I never knew you were so flexible!"<p>

Emily winked, "Why would you?"

"It's been noted!" JJ grinned out cheekily.

"You're more hormonal then me," the profiler laughed.

"I like sex," she shrugged.

"Good to know," the instructor rolled his eyes at the unintended level of the outburst.

"Who doesn't?" another woman shouted with a laugh from across the room.

"My wife," one man grumbled from the other side with his obviously moody wife who looked about to pop. She looked irritated, uncomfortable and miserable.

JJ leaned forward, "We'll never be like that will we? That's exactly why I bought you here to avoid that. I want you comfortable and happy...Always."

Emily smiled as she sat up against the blonde kissing her gently on the lips, "I know babe."

* * *

><p>The liaison grinned as she carried a sleeping Emily through her apartment to her bedroom. It had been a workout and then a period of gorgeous relaxation which had just tipped the pregnant brunette into slumber land. JJ knew how exhausted she was. Months of horrific morning sickness had only recently started to disappear and finally she was able to catch up on her sleep. It wasn't supposed to go like this, they had lunch and more activities in the day but sleep was more important than any of those things.<p>

She smiled happily at the peaceful sleeping woman taking off her shoes gently and kicking off her own before climbing onto the bed next to her and pulling up the covers over their bodies. "You're so beautiful," she whispered moving some hair out her face and pressing a loving kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Jennifer," Emily mumbled still half asleep, "What are you doing?"<p>

"Checking on Sprout," JJ grinned against her bump before kissing her stomach again.

"No you're just turning me on," the brunette shifted slightly, opening her eyes to look down at the bump under the covers where JJ had placed herself. Her mind immediately flashed to other things. _Yep, definitely turning me on_. She shivered slightly feeling the blonde lightly place kisses across her stomach before her eyes flew open again realising she was slowly working up her body. "J-Jennifer," she stuttered out in a moan like whisper.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" JJ whispered back kissing and even licking her soft, smooth skin as she worked higher. "Before definitely like wow, but now pregnant...Your curves...Breasts..."

Emily gasped as JJ lifted her top and bra up and started working her magic on them. She had never had anyone work them so attentively. Not like the men she had been with, not like Mick, with them it was hit the spot in seconds and move onto their fun. She knew JJ was a breast girl but it was if she was doing it for the pleasure of simply giving and wow was it pleasurable. She moaned again as JJ grazed her teeth over her sensitive nipple; her breasts far more receptive since she'd got pregnant. "Please," she begged already feeling a healthy ache between her legs, "I need you..."

The liaison smirked snaking her fingers in patterns down her body, stopping to rub her stomach a little, before flicking open the button of her jeans in one fluid motion and slipping her hand down Emily's panties.

* * *

><p>"Prentiss," Emily breathed out as she scrambled to answer the phone.<p>

"There you are my gorgeous brunette," Garcia grinned out from her headset in her lair, "Am I disturbing?"

"Er...," the brunette looked down at her naked body, clothes thrown around the room from their frantic removal some hours ago; hovering over her, JJ, equally as naked. She squirmed and tried to control her breathing as the liaison kissed her body delicately. Her breath hitched when she felt a kiss on her inner thigh.

"Emily?" the tech frowned pausing. It was their job to worry considering their jobs, "Are you okay?"

Emily clamped down on her lips when she felt JJ kiss another part of her body, "Mhmm...What d-did you..." she gasped out a light moan.

Garcia frowned, "Are you working out because you know you have to be careful now you're pregnant? Jayje would freak if you pushed your body to hard."

The brunette moved her free hand to grip in JJ's hair, "I...I don't think she m-minds!"

"Well Hotch is calling us all in for a case," the tech sighed.

"Oh fuck!" Emily groaned out.

"I know right," Garcia nodded in agreement, "I love the bossman but sucks."

"She definitely does," the brunette nodded trying to control her breathing, "H-He does...Suck."

"Well I'll leave you gorgeous girl to finish off and come...," the tech smiled out.

"B-Bye PG," she hung up quickly, "I hate you." She gasped and moaned loudly, "Okay, nope, I love you, definitely love you."

* * *

><p>"Jayje...Pick up your phones pumpkin! We have..." Garcia stopped when she heard the line pick up from the voicemail she was leaving.<p>

"Hello?" JJ breathed out.

"I've tried your cell and...What are you doing? Hotch wants us in, we have a case," the tech ranted out.

"Chill Pen," the liaison grinned, "Emily's already told me." She looked up at the naked brunette who was straddling her hips. She had had a lot of sex in her life but with Emily, the things she did to her, she had never felt anything like it. She had blown her mind. Given her the most pleasure she'd ever had and this was the first time the brunette had ever had sex with a woman. She shivered with excitement at how it would get even better when they learnt each other's bodies.

"She did? Good," Garcia smiled, "Did you warn her about working out? I don't think she listened to me."

JJ smirked looking into the profiler's brown eyes, "She doesn't need any advice on working out. She's got it down." She moved her free hand to stroke over her stomach and along her side affectionately.

Emily smirked, leaning down to kiss JJ's neck at the sweet spot she had discovered. She grinned cheekily taking the phone off the blonde, "We'll be in PG," she hung up and threw the phone onto the bed before kissing her heatedly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much for all your kind words about my break up. It's nice to know I have people supporting me. I'll get over her in time :)**

**Please R&R cause it helps me know what you all want to read and see in the future**

* * *

><p>Garcia walked happily to the American diner opposite a park. The tech's smile got wider when she saw her best friend relaxing outside looking perfect as always. She chuckled as JJ didn't even notice the beautiful black haired waitress eye her up as she was so engrossed in a pregnancy book.<p>

Emily was now at the 4 month mark and was definitely showing it. But JJ couldn't be more committed. They were this tight, cute couple. Everyone was secretly watching the blonde waiting for the other shoe to drop. The player afraid of commitment and kids now devoted to a pregnant woman, in love with both her and the baby.

She chuckled as she approached the blonde, "Another book? How many have you read now?"

JJ looked up from her book grinning as her best friend sat down opposite her, "This is my fourth," she laughed back.

"Can you learn anything new? Aren't you just reading the same things again?" the tech reached forward and took a sip of the milkshake that had been already ordered for her.

The liaison shook her head, "Most books have their own sway on things. I want to know all angles. Personally I prefer the whole natural route. Healthy living, no toxins, less or no drugs..."

Garcia frowned pulling a couple of boxes out of a shopping bag and studying them, "Baby armor?"

JJ nodded enthusiastically, "A blanket for at home and a belly band, for always but more at work I guess." She noticed Garcia's confused look, "They protect from radiation from phones, laptops, iPads etc. Spence was telling me all about studies done and Emily's always around these things at work and even at home...I wanna protect my kid." JJ's smile widened considerably when she spotted Emily approaching them across the street. "Speaking of," she pulled the brunette closer to her, lifting her top and kissing her protruding stomach. She looked around for a waitress but seeing none got up, "I'll go order your favourite...Or should I say Sprout's favourite," she teased, kissing Emily affectionately before heading inside.

"Her kid?" Garcia raised an eyebrow at the brunette as she sat down at their table.

"Huh?" Emily frowned looking confused across the table taking a sip of JJ's milkshake.

"It's her kid now, Jayje's kid? She said her kid. I wanna protect my kid, she said her..."

The brunette held up her hand, "I get it PG," she chuckled. She sighed, "I know she's started saying things like that. Last night we had a mini debate shall we say because she wanted to spend like $150 on these things to stop radiation. And she got them anyway," she noticed the boxes. "She shouted something about not wanting anything to happen to her baby."

"You're not happy?" Garcia asked softly looking at the brunette's expressions.

Emily shook her head, "Of course I am. But this is Jennifer we are talking about. She's never wanted kids in her life, ever. I'm not sure if she's given it much thought." She paused to think, "I'm protective of my child PG. It's okay at the moment because Sprout is inside but outside is a different story. If she freaks out and walks out on my child...I'm just wary. I need time to see that this is really what she wants. I think she needs the time too. I don't want to say our until...We still haven't discussed what we are or said those three words...I'm scared she'll do a runner when it becomes real."

"You kind of come as a package deal though kitten."

"Who comes as a package deal?" JJ asked curiously returning to the table moving her chair closer to Emily so she could put her arm around the back of hers.

Garcia shook her head, "Not who gorgeous, what?" she covered for the brunette. "We were just saying we hope these came as a package deal."

"They are 99.9% affective at preventing Sprout getting hit by radiation and God knows what else," Jennifer nodded firmly, "I want her to come out with ten fingers and toes only!"

"Stop with the her!" Emily poked JJ playfully in the side, "If it's a boy...He will have some serious identity issues to deal with!"

"If it's a boy I want him to be just like Jack," JJ grinned at Jack as he walked excitedly over to the table spotting all his Aunts and Uncles followed closely by his dad.

"Daddy think it's a boy," Jack stated staring at Emily's stomach.

"More money for me," the blonde grinned cheekily knowing her money was on a girl.

"Is the baby kicking?" Hotch's little boy asked hovering cautiously next to her like her belly was a bomb about to go off any minute.

The brunette smiled lovingly at him, "Yeah, having a dance party in there but Sprout's not big enough for you to feel anything yet buddy...Soon though," she stroked through his hair gently noticing his nervousness to come near her as it was something so alien to him.

"Here...buddy," JJ copies Emily obviously a little nervous interacting with kids, reaching her free hand and placing it on Emily's stomach to rub it gently.

Jack watched for a while then slowly reached out and copied JJ's action while Garcia and Hotch grinned proudly. He leans forward slightly, "Hi baby," he stated loudly to her stomach, "Your Mommy called Aunty Emmy. She awesome!" he exclaimed cutely.

"Yes she is," JJ grinned, "Super awesome!"

"Super!" Jack cheered happily, "Awesome!"

Emily leaned in and placed a tender kiss on the blonde's cheek as the blonde kept one hand on her stomach and the other around her shoulders playing with the back of her neck. "I think you've made a friend," the profiler whispered to JJ as Jack moved around to sit next to her with help from his Dad obviously enthralled by her. Probably because she was the only one of them not to spend much time with him.

The blonde turned and grinned proudly at the little boy who was now grinning at her and talking away about how his teacher was fat like Aunt Emmy and how she was having a baby too.

Hotch winced, "No buddy," he said softly, "Mrs Hart isn't having a baby. She's just got..."

"A very cuddly tummy," Garcia smiled with a finish.

"Like Santa?" Jack stated making the table chuckle.

"Ho, ho, ho!" JJ teased in her best Santa impression.

"Mrs Hart, ho, ho, ho," Jack grinned while the team started damage control methods.

* * *

><p>Finally everyone arrived, orders taken, everyone laughing, talking, Jack loving the attention. It was a perfect team outing. Everyone noticed how JJ ordered for Emily. Not out of control like Mick but out of love, she knew what the brunette would order without asking so added the order after she'd said her out. Adding extras to make sure she ate enough rather than not enough. Everyone noticed when their orders arrived, the liaison reached over removing the onions from Emily's burger onto her plate and giving her pickle to her in return. Everyone also noticed the effort JJ was making with Jack. She helped him select his order and cut up his food. She chatted to him and listened. It wasn't smooth or natural but it was an effort, something the blonde had never really done before.<p>

The blonde waitress grinned as she placed new drinks for Jack and JJ on the table her huge breasts right next to her head. All the guys at the table gawping at the sight before them, even Hotch was slightly wide eyed as she walked away.

Emily rolled her eyes as JJ's gaze automatically followed the waitress. She leaned forward to take a sweet potato fry out the bowl.

"I think we've lost them," Garcia shook her head at the pregnant profiler, "I'm glad you're still with me pumpkin." The tech laughed at JJ's face when the waitress came back with more drinks and left again, "Should we give her a napkin to catch the drool?"

"They are huge," the brunette chuckled while munching, "I'm slightly scared mine are going to get that big. They are slowly becoming small life rafts."

JJ broke eye contact with the assets attached to the waitress to look at Emily's boobs. She reached both hands forward and cupped them with her hands, "They are my best friends!"

"Jennifer!" Emily pushed her hands off conscious that Jack was watching them. Her mouth fell open as the little boy mimed JJ's actions with his hands.

"My best friends," Jack copied holding out his hands cupping the air like you would breasts.

The blonde looked at Hotch panicked, "No Jack...God Hotch hormones got the better of me and...Jack...Breasts are...Well every woman has them and they produce milk for children...And are fun but..."

Reid nodded, "Because they contain the mammory gland that infants use to..."

"Drink!" Garcia exclaimed, "Up...Drink up buddy. Jayje bought you another milkshake."

"Milk," Jack copied looking at the drink hesitantly and confused.

"From cows Jack," Emily smiled reassuringly not knowing how the boy would recover. Purposely drinking her own to make a point. _Poor buddy. Far t__oo much information_.

"What do you say?" Hotch smiled reassuringly at JJ looking at his son.

JJ smiled letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She had been trying so hard with Jack to learn from him for Sprout. She watched as he took a large sip of her drink. _Her drink. My drink_. "Fuck it...That's not the virgin one!" she grabbed it off him after he'd already taken a few good gulps.

"Fuck it!" Jack copied the blonde watching as she knocked over one of the drinks in her flustered state.

"Hotch I..." JJ started scrambling to clean up the mess. The breasted waitress hurried over to help leaning over the table next to Jack.

"My best friends," Jack cupped the waitress' breasts in his hands with a grin.

* * *

><p>"I'll take him," JJ volunteered hopefully, "Please. I...," she sighed, no one was ever going to trust her with a child again. Emily would never let her alone with their baby.<p>

"Okay JJ," Hotch patted her arm reassuringly.

"I pee like a big boy, like Daddy," Jack held JJ's hand as they walked to the restrooms of the diner.

The blonde frowned, "No buddy," she said softly, "You go in the ladies restroom with me."

"Uh uh," Jack shook his head, "Big boys."

"I...," the liaison hesitated looking between the doors, "Well okay then." Trusting the little boy new where he went. She opened the doors and followed him into the men's restroom wrinkling her face at the smell. She looked at the men with everything out exposed. "Oh God!" she cringed not knowing where to look feeling a little ill. Her worst nightmare ever.

"JJ? What?" Morgan frowned spotting the flustered woman in the middle of the men's restroom with her hands clamped over her eyes. As he moved over to Jack's side who was standing next to a man trying to copy him, JJ blindly felt for the door to exit the house of horrors.

* * *

><p>"There were penis' everywhere!" JJ hugged Emily tightly, "I can still see them with my eyes closed!" she exclaimed in horror. "I'm never going to sleep again!"<p>

Emily kissed her head and held her tightly, "Just breathe."


	32. Chapter 32

**Merry Christmas y'all. Much love to all!**

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should take you back to the hotel baby?" JJ whispered softly holding Emily close into her body. Her arms around the brunette's middle so she was rubbing at her lower back to help with the latest ache.<p>

Emily shook her head still focused on the profile board, "I'm okay."

"Morgan, will you put the air-con on please? Thanks," JJ smiled as he turned it on. She knew the cool air would help with the pregnant profiler's comfort. As a reoccurring pregnancy symptom Emily usually got too hot and enjoyed cold fans blasting but this time the liaison was worried. She looked tired, pale and had a bit of a fever yet being so stubborn she was refusing to stop working.

"Is Sprout okay?" the blonde asked softly comforted by the fact she could feel her belly pressing into her own between them.

Emily turned her head to look at JJ hearing the concern in her voice. She nodded gently, "Practicing for a future NFL or soccer career in there," she smiled.

"That's my girl," the blonde grinned, impatient to feel it for herself but relieved to know it was happening. She saw the raised eyebrow on Emily's face, "Or boy...That's my girl...Or boy."

Morgan laughed from the table reading through some old cases connected to the killer, "You really want a girl Jayje, let's be honest."

The liaison turned to look at him with a chuckle, "Don't get me wrong I'd love a boy too...But I'd have to deal with a mini penis! How weird is that babe?" she turned to Emily again, "You could be growing a mini penis inside you!" She watched as Emily blew out a breath, "Did you just wince? Em, you're really worrying me now."

"I think you should go back to the hotel Princess you don't look so hot," Morgan frowned looking at the now slight sweat layer that was forming on her skin despite the room being freezing.

Emily sighed, "For Sprout I think I should."

"Tell Hotch?" JJ stated hurriedly while grabbing the brunette's things and guiding her out the police station.

* * *

><p>JJ slipped into bed behind the brunette being the big spoon to her little. JJ's hand automatically gravitated to her belly resting on it and rubbing it gently under Emily's large baggy PJ top. She had left her in the hotel to sleep all day making sure before she left that the room was cool and she had everything she needed. She called in to check on her several times, wishing she could stay but they had to stay professional. Kissing her neck she still felt hot with fever and was obviously not in her usual peaceful slumber. "I wish I could help you," she whispered cuddling into her body more, nuzzling her neck from behind as she drifted off into her own sleep, protectively holding Emily and Sprout.<p>

* * *

><p>The liaison awoke with a start looking around the darkened room noticing the bathroom light on. She scrambled out the bed, "Emily?!" she exclaimed panicked. "Emily!" she cried out seeing the brunette on the floor crying out in agonising pain while clutching her stomach. It was obviously she had been vomiting. Her appearance terrified the blonde; deathly white, sweaty... "Oh God baby what's wrong?" she panicked tearfully placing a hand on her bump and another on her forehead.<p>

"The b-baby...I," Emily cried out in pain again clutching at her stomach.

JJ's face paled, _the baby? _"E-Em...Stay right there. I'm gonna get help, okay, breathe baby, just breathe," she leaned forward kissing over her face before launching out the bathroom and grabbing her cell. She speed dialled the first number on the list knowing it was their job to pick up. "M-Morgan..." she cried out tearfully, trying to stay calm, "I need help!"

"Jayje!" Morgan jumped out of his bed throwing on his clothes, "What's going on?"

"Emily's sick...Really sick...The baby," JJ hurried out, "Call an ambulance! I..." she trailed off, the situation becoming too much in her head. She felt sick. If she lost Sprout she didn't know if she could get through it. Amy, her sister's suicide. This was exactly why she never wanted any partner of hers to have kids. She never wanted the option of feeling this pain.

"JJ," Morgan said in a firm, controlled voice, hiding his own panic, "Put your door on the latch and return to Emily okay? I'll sort out the rest...It will be okay baby girl," he whispered comfortingly.

The blonde moved to look at the brunette who was in so much pain it was like a knife to the heart.

"I-I...D-Did...T-The baby," Emily cried out looking terrified.

JJ held her as best she could while she moved to open the profiler's legs. She let out a breath looking at her panties, "There's no blood. None baby." She moved back up to hold Emily in her lap and gently stroke through her hair. Her mind filled with worry for her unborn child, her lover and remembering the horrifying time she had to save her life on a roof after she was shot. She was kicking her teeth in for not taking her to the doctor. It looked like a cold or the flu. If she'd just got her to the doctors sooner...All she could do now was comfort her until the medics arrived.

* * *

><p>"She's 17 weeks pregnant. My baby! Emily!" she sobbed in despair as Morgan held her back while the EMTs worked on the now unconscious brunette.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

"Severe preeclampsia?" JJ breathed out knowing exactly what it was from the hundreds of baby books she had studied. After hours of pacing back and forward in the waiting room a doctor finally appeared to report on Emily.

The doctor nodded knowing the patient had given him permission to inform JJ and her team on her condition. They were family to her. "Agent Prentiss has scar tissue from her previous abortion..."

"Abortion?" Morgan asked shocked.

"She was 15," Rossi stated quickly as an explanation with a look that said 'that's not important now'.

"It could be the primary cause of the preeclampsia. I believe the placenta could have failed to implant properly in the lining of the uterus due to the scarring. The arteries didn't dilate properly so there is a reduced blood flow."

The blonde's skin looked ashen, "So what happens now?" she breathed out trying to stay calm, determined to be there for her family.

"Well there is no cure. Usually in cases like this where the mother and baby are incredibly high risk we would recommend either labour, which obviously is not an option, or abortion," the doctor stated.

"A-Abortion?" JJ cried out in horror, "N-No that's my baby. Emily would never..."

"Agent Prentiss has refused an abortion as treatment as most mothers do," the doctor nodded understanding JJ's feelings on the matter, "Therefore we begin the fight to carry this baby to term. I've explained it all to her but our goal is to keep them both alive. I will give you all the paperwork and we are here to talk it all through. Anything that would cause her blood pressure to rise is a no. Her blood pressure needs to be monitored at home as does Sprout's movement, a kick chart when he or she is developed enough you can help with that as well. Regular check-ups and ultrasounds are a must. If she experiences seizures or contractions or any symptoms, like she did tonight, take her straight to your local hospital. She is on magnesium now to try and stop the contractions. I will make sure all her notes are forwarded to your midwife and your new doctor, Dr Alexander, back home."

The liaison nodded listening to every word the doctor said, "S-She can fly?"

The doctor nodded, "She will need to stay in here for a couple of nights but yes she will be able to fly home. In the beginning it will be a matter of monitoring her blood pressure and seeing what doesn't help. If her blood pressure is controlled at work, she can work, within reason obviously. Same applies to everything else in her life. If needs be she will be placed on bed rest or even hospitalised for the duration of her pregnancy. Especially if the reduced blood flow starts to affect her organs or Sprout's gestation even more. It's all about keeping her healthy and little Sprout gestating for as long as possible."

"W-What about other babies?" JJ whispered, she could see the surprise on the other team members faces but she didn't want that cancelled out for Emily or Sprout, or if she was being honest even herself.

"All pregnancies she has would be high risk. More babies? It's possible," the doctor smiled reassuringly, "I make you no promises. This baby is considered a tiny miracle but you can never cancel the possibility out. In the future you can always consult with doctors...However I will say that there is a high possibility that Sprout will be a premie. Either due to premature labour naturally or by our hands, but even if he or she does make it full term, the baby's size and condition will probably be reduced due to the situation. We will be keeping a hawk eye on the development process during gestation for that reason."

"Can Jayje go see her?" Garcia asked softly knowing the blonde was in a stunned silence, moving to put her arm around her waist comfortingly. It was the team's turn to step in and take over while she processed.

"Keeping it quiet and calm, of course," the doctor nodded reassuringly, "She's in room 124, just down the corridor."

Rossi walked forward and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you for everything."

"All the information and paperwork is at the reception desk?" Morgan asked receiving a nod following the doctor to go and pick it all up.

* * *

><p>JJ hadn't left the room in hours, despite the fact the drugs had knocked Emily into the land of dreams and the sun would be up in a couple of hours. She placed another light kiss on Emily's bare baby belly, "...And four...One for each month you've been with us," she whispered against her soft skin tearfully. She let out a shaky breath and brought up the unconscious brunette's hand against her lips while still focused on her stomach.<p>

"Please don't hate me for saying this Sprout but...I never wanted a family," she breathed out closing her eyes at the shame of admitting that. "When Mommy told me she was pregnant I was so angry and hurt and that was it for me...I thought. But then you made her sick," she chuckled a little, "So sick and Mommy cursed like I've never heard before. And well I couldn't just leave her sick alone...And then I started looking after you both; cooking for you, speaking to you, holding Mommy's hair back when you made her sick, having movie nights and eating tubs of icecream," she chuckled again, "Okay watching Mommy feed you a tub of icecream. And fish...Anchovy pizza," she grimaced. "We would talk on the phone for hours and I just could never put the phone down. That wasn't even including how we worked together. Emily Prentiss the biggest crush I've ever had...I've only had." JJ kissed Emily's hand lovingly relishing in the comfort it brought her.

"Then you started to grow," she grinned at the thought, "At first Mommy's boobs got bigger...Then her hips and body but then...Then this tiny bump appeared," she shook her head remembering the first time she noticed in the BAU conference room. "Suddenly you were showing yourself to us and when I saw you on the screen for the first time. When I heard your heartbeat, I knew...Wow I knew that was it. You have to fight okay?" she breathed out tearfully, "You have to fight for me. You have to stay in there so I can be your Mama."

"Aw Jayje," Garcia gushed tearfully moving further into Emily's room, placing her coffee down and pulling the blonde in for a hug. She had heard the entire conversation to the baby and was in amazement. As emotional as this time was for her, for all of them, it had been an eye opener for JJ's true devotion to her new family. "So how is your little green vegetable?" she smiled softly.

JJ couldn't help but chuckle, "Sprout is good. Hanging in there...Both of them."


	34. Chapter 34

Emily chuckled as Reid entered her hospital room holding even more grapes, "Reid I told you...You don't have to bring me grapes every time you come and see me!"

Reid grinned back with a smile, "Apparently it's the thing to do. And these are celebratory grapes...We caught the unsub."

"You did?" Emily smiled back happily accepting the grapes and tucking into them. She frowned, "Where's Jennifer?"

"Well..." Reid started.

"Oh God where is she?" her profiling skills figuring out his facial expressions straight away, starting to panic. She was to be kept in the hospital for the duration of their stay in Maine. The cold or flu type illness she had that initially raised her blood pressure at its end but they all had decided it was safer to have her there than alone in a hotel.

"Woah Emily!" Reid jumped up out his seat next to her bed seeing the brunette start to panic knowing her blood pressure would spike. Her life and Sprout's life were at constant risk. Every precaution was needed to maintain this pregnancy and freaking her out was not one of them.

"Em!" JJ hurried into the room straight to her side. She had been hovering outside listening to Spence. Their plan was to tell Emily before she walked into the room to prevent the initial shock. Obviously that failed, especially as she hadn't seen her since yesterday evening. "Baby, I'm right here. Just breathe. I'm safe. I'm okay. I'm right here."

"W-What happened to your face!?" Emily looked at her battered lip, cheek and head trying to calm and focus on the liaison.

"He fought back," the blonde said softly, "But I've been checked out by that hot nurse," she said cheekily as Emily swatted her arm, "Just cuts and bruises." She glanced down at her baby belly, "I swear you're bigger!" she said happily, lifting up the brunette's top to take a closer look, "You so are; always overnight." She leaned down and kissed her bump several times, "You keep growing in there for Ma-...Me. You need all the growth you can get. The bigger the better! I'll supply you with yummy food if you get strong and grow for me. Deal? Or are you saying you like Spence's daily grape delivery?"

Emily smiled at JJ's antics. She looked up at Reid and smiled at the look on his face, "Still not your thing huh?"

"I thought it was a little freaky too at first," the liaison laughed, "Having this stomach exploding out at me," she traced her fingers over Emily's skin, "But you have to think how incredible it is. One drunken night and a penis experience that should scar anyone for life and _bam_ you make a tiny human!"

The brunette rolled her eyes at JJ's description, "One day you could have your own family Reid and I'm sure it will feel different; less alien leaning towards cute."

"Wait until the little vegetable is visibly moving around in there," Garcia chuckled, "That's more alien than cute...So I checked out your new doctor you've been assigned back home as soon as that crazy ass unsub was jailed, Dr Alexander...Qualifications, reputation, awards, sexual conquests, credit history...Typical background check," she smirked before looking seriously at JJ, "She likes to drink this bar called Joe's most Tuesdays, always tequila...So perhaps avoid the Wednesday morning appointment or..."

"Penelope!" Emily exclaimed with a look, "She is the best and I'm sure is incredibly professional..."

"Plus," JJ smirked, "You don't think I'd let her go near them if I hadn't checked her out with my Mom." Annie Jareau was a doctor so of course JJ had spent a lot of time talking over Emily's condition with her. She had insisted her Mom looked at all her medical notes and tests and of course asked her opinion about everything. She told her Mom everything, always did. "Which brings me to my next point," the blonde turned back to look at the profiler, "Hotch has given us Christmas leave so I want you to spend it with me. Will you come to East Allegheny for Christmas with my family? Please?...I...I don't want you out of my sight...With the preeclampsia I don't want...If something happens or I miss..."

Emily grinned as she leaned forward to stop the liaison's rambling placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "Of course. I would love to. I have no other plans with my mother. I'm not sure if she's still hung up on the 'married a woman' or 'one night stand grandchild'. I do my best to make the Ambassador proud," she winked teasingly, "And your Mom is a doctor after all."

* * *

><p>"I'm right aren't I?" JJ grinned obviously excited.<p>

Dr Alexander looked at the tape measure from Emily's waist while she also stood on the scales and chuckled, "Yes Miss Jareau you are correct. Sprout has grown again." She laughed more as JJ's victory dance started.

"She told you that when we saw her on the screen babe," Emily chuckled shaking her head, "And baby's tend to grow."

"But 5 months...Yeah baby!" JJ fist pumped.

"Another milestone," Emily sighed contently being pulled into a loving embrace by the liaison.

It had been two weeks since they had been home. One step at a time, one day at a time. Everyone knew the fragile situation and no one was taking anything for granted. Occasionally there would be a bad day and everyone would panic but each time they got through it and realistically, given the situation, Emily and Sprout were both doing well. Today marked the 5 month mark; a time to celebrate that Sprout was in there still and a month closer to the time a baby was considered viable.

The blonde bent down and peppered her baby belly in kisses, "I knew you could do it...Now you have to keep going and focus on the next four weeks, for me and Mommy? If you want anything, tell Mommy and I'll get it for you, but in return you have to stay in there baby." She placed a kiss on her stomach again, "I love you so much Sprout."

The brunette smiled as she ran her fingers through JJ's long blonde hair, "So I can go to her parents?"

"Given that her Mother is a doctor and both of you are stable," Dr Alexander nodded finishing off the patient notes, "But the same rules apply that you've had these last two weeks."

"You got it doc," JJ stood up kissing Emily gently on the lips. "I drive her insane at times but she'll do it," she teased.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home," the liaison grinned as she pulled her SUV into a driveway in front of a beautiful, homely looking house. Immediately the front door was opened and out rushed all kinds of blonde people towards the car. "Mom," JJ grinned jumping out the car and rushing to hug her family, it was easy to make out Mom Annie, Dad Harry, Brother Sam, a little girl obviously her niece Hayley who was running around them full of excitement. Emily was sure others were inside.<p>

Emily climbed out the high car slowly lowering herself onto the snowy ground before shyly watching their interactions. She smiled softly not used to seeing the blonde like this.

"Oh wow," Annie Jareau rushed over to Emily's side, "Look at you. So happy you could come and join us." She pulled the brunette into a loving hug before pulling back and placing her hand on her stomach, "Typical Jenny to leave her pregnant wife standing out in the snow," she chuckled guiding the dazed profiler towards the house. "Sam, Harry, Jenny...Get the bags please," she rolled her eyes at their silly antics before guiding Emily inside out the cold.


	35. Chapter 35

"So we finally get to meet the ball and chain," Nanna Pat grinned standing awkwardly out her chair and moving to take a good look at the pregnant brunette in front of her. "I wish I looked that sexy carrying you Annie," the old woman glared at her daughter playfully, "In fact I wish I'd had a one night stand dear...But it wasn't considered proper in my day. I had the hormones for it though. I was a feisty young thing," she chuckled.

"You still are Mom," Annie rolled her eyes.

JJ moved to wrap her arms around Emily from behind and kissed her neck gently, "Ignore the crazy lady. You're not a ball and chain...Yet," she teased rubbing her stomach from behind.

"Any movement?" Harry asked curiously, "I know Jenny's desperate to feel..."

"Carrot," Nanna Pat gestured before frowning, "No, that's what we're having with dinner. Oh what was it now?"

"Sprout Nanna," the liaison laughed. "And no," she pouted, "No movement for me."

"You don't even like Sprouts," Sam teased picking up his daughter and tickling her stomach, "In fact you distinctly used to avoid the little things."

"Well I love this little thing," the blonde patted Emily's stomach, "He or she may give me grey hairs any day now but I'm not complaining one bit." She blushed when the room sounded with an 'awww.'

"How was the check up?" Lucy questioned, "It must have gone well if you're here now."

Emily smiled, "It was good thank you. Sprout's still a little small but..."

"Been growing and is staying put, that's the main thing. No contractions for a while now," JJ grinned like a proud parent would.

"A fighter just like Mommy," Annie smiled softly, "It's amazing to see you now. I don't think I'll ever forget that phone call from Jenny asking me to help save you. Luckily all that's left now are scars," she looked at Emily's right arm in particular.

"I owe you my life," the profiler breathed out emotionally, "I don't know how I will ever repay you for that."

Annie shook her head, "Nonsense, you married my daughter and are giving us a new grandbaby."

"You changed her slutty ways for the better," Sam teased.

"Samuel!" Lucy exclaimed, "Not in front of the impressionable child!"

"It's a girl," Nanna Pat stated nonchalantly reading her 'Knitter's Digest' magazine and not paying much attention to their family conversation. "The baby...It's a girl."

JJ gasped, her hands stilling on Emily's belly, "Oh my God Nanna are you sure?"

The old lady looked up at the profiler's bump before nodding and looking back at her magazine, "Definitely."

Lucy moved to look at Emily's stomach with Annie, "See, I would say boy from the shape of her stomach if I was comparing her with Hayley. Aren't girls supposed to sit higher?"

"They are supposed to make you fatter aren't they?" Sam frowned moving to look too, "You were huge Lucy and Emily is about the same size you were at 5 months. I mean you would never know Sprout is small..."

"Hey!" JJ glared at her brother, "Less of the huge."

"I resent that too. Hales, Daddy is being mean," Lucy pouted to her daughter.

"Daddy bad," Hayley glared at her father.

The blonde grinned at the thought of a baby girl, "I don't know whether to be relieved there is no man snake in there or disappointed."

"Who are you kidding baby girl?" Harry pulled JJ in for a hug with a laugh, "You wanted a mini Emily from the beginning. You told us that over and over again."

"Start thinking of girl names Emily the wise one has spoken," Lucy grinned happy for the couple. She glanced at the clock, "Right let's get you ready. Your clothes are upstairs. This way," she gestured upstairs.

Emily received a soft peck on the lips and a last rub of the stomach before she was guided upstairs by the only other brunette of the family.

* * *

><p>Emily walked into what was obviously JJ's old room and looked around before turning back to Lucy, "So what exactly am I changing into?" she asked curiously.<p>

"This," Lucy grinned holding up a Redskins maternity tshirt in her hands. As well as the Redskins logo it had written over where Emily's bump would be 'Mom's Little KICKER.' "You're a Jareau now so Redskins all the way...I learnt quickly to just go along with it," she chuckled. "JJ picked it out," she smiled handing it towards the brunette, "Oh and these sweat pants too," she held out the red and yellow pants as well.

"Okay," the brunette nodded, "Give me a minute..." she took the clothes and moved into the restroom placing them down and leaning on the sink to breathe.

A while later there was a knock on the door. "Emily?" Lucy spoke softly through the door, "Can I come in? Are you okay?" She gently opened the door and closed it behind her, not at all fazed by the profiler in her underwear, more concerned about her.

"Sorry," Emily smiled reaching to grab the pants, "Just a little overwhelming...Thought it was best to calm myself down a little," receiving an understanding nod from the other brunette.

"They all mean well. It takes some getting used to," she handed Emily's tshirt to her, "They're all impossibly close and yes a little insane," she chuckled, "But they love you already and you'll find your feet in no time at all. Don't be afraid to tease, hit, joke...No need for manners in this house," she laughed jokingly, "My darling husband's already called you fat."

Emily couldn't help but laugh, "If it wasn't true I would've taken offence. But he or she is in the larger baby belly category."

"She," Lucy smiled as the brunette put the top on, "It's a girl."

The profiler pulled her head through and frowned, "How do we know that, really?"

"Nanna Pat has never ever been wrong," Lucy explained, "It's creepy really. Sam was convinced we were having a boy. Went boy shopping like crazy...Nanna Pat said he was wrong and out came Hayley surrounded by the most masculine nursery and accessories ever! I know what you're thinking, trust me, I thought the same thing. But after seeing it happen several times now I'd bet all my possessions on the fact Sprout's a girl."

"Which is why," JJ chimed in entering the restroom with the other two, "I got Mom to write down the sex from the ultrasound pictures I keep on my phone on this piece of paper," she waved the folded paper in the air watching as Lucy ducked out the room to give them space.

Emily looked at the blonde in amazement, "You have the sex right there?...In your hand?"

The liaison nodded slowly, "You wanna know?"

The brunette paused to think. She had always planned to keep it a surprise for the big day, but having it right there and with the question to whether Sprout would be born healthy and full term..., "Okay," she breathed out with a nod.

"It's...," JJ grinned out excitedly opening the piece of paper hurriedly, "Oh my God we're having a girl!" She flipped the paper over and looked tearfully at the brunette.

"Happy tears?" Emily whispered softly with her own tearful grin moving to wrap her arms around the blonde.

"So, so happy!" she replied leaning forward to kiss her heatedly, her hand going straight down her pants.

The profiler's eyes widened as she pulled back a little, "Jennifer! W-What," she moaned softly, "A-Are you doing?"

"Christening your horny self into the Redskins," JJ smirked pushing her gently against the restroom counter determined to have her way yet conscious she was fragile.


	36. Chapter 36

"No come on!" Sam yelled at the large television watching the Redskins play.

Annie chuckled, herself wearing a Redskins scarf and tshirt though obviously just to keep her husband and children happy, as she carried a tray of drinks in from the kitchen. She moved over to the couch where Lucy and Emily sat watching their partners from a distance. "Jenny dropped the idea of your daughter being a lucky charm?" she chuckled.

"Now they are losing yes," Emily chuckled squirming a little on the couch as she rubbed circles over her belly.

"Still kicking up a storm?" Annie asked over the television as she handed Harry, Sam and JJ a cold beer.

"Hales used to do that after sex too," Sam stated not taking his eyes off the game, "Didn't like those womb walls pulsing."

JJ smacked him on the arm, "Sam!"

"What?!" he exclaimed back with a smirk turning as the commercials came on, "I'm not surprised my baby niece is protesting...It's like a foetus earthquake. Her little home shaking with the seismic waves; the size depending on the Richter scale, slight squashing, prodding, aftershocks...Praying it's not an earthquake swarm..."

"You always have a glow afterwards dear," Nanna Pat stated from her chair, a Redskins hat stuck on her head at a strange angle, "You're just like your Mother as a teenager. Never subtle...You've just never had someone stay over before."

The blonde opened and closed her mouth glancing over at Emily who was looking at the floor with bright red cheeks. "I have sex...It's natural and healthy and I'm not ashamed!"

"Sing it!" Sam exclaimed with a fist pump in the air receiving a cushion to the back of the head from Lucy.

"Sex," Hayley grinned playing with some Barbies on the floor.

"Oops," JJ winced at Lucy apologetically.

"Teaching your daughter nice new words in this family is impossible," Lucy sighed at Emily, "Buy Sprout some earmuffs."

Emily chuckled, "That's nothing. You should have seen her with our bosses' son Jack. I'm not sure who was more scarred Jennifer or Jack."

"Me!" JJ exclaimed with a shiver, "All those pe-," she glanced at Hayley, "Snakes, I don't know how anyone does it."

"Absolute torture," Lucy teased winking at her husband.

"Us women take one for the team," Annie added with a dramatic sigh before smirking.

"Love a bit of cock!" Nanna Pat grinned from her magazine.

"Cock," Hayley repeated.

"Nanna!" Sam exclaimed internally wanting to die.

Lucy raised her hands in the air defeated, "I give up."

Annie cringed used to her Mom's behaviour. Now she was old, her husband gone, she was in the 'just say it how it is' stage. Life was too short not to apparently. She knew she did it purely to shock and amuse herself. "Well darling," she stroked through JJ's blonde hair, "Your gorgeous wife is giving you a baby from the special equipment so I wouldn't complain too much. You're lucky it's a girl on your first go. Next could be a boy."

Emily looked up surprised by Annie's words. She hadn't said anything about the wife calling or JJ's baby thing but now they were talking about more babies. For starters the doctors said it was unlikely, and even if she could it would be dangerous if not more so than now. Then there was the fact that before they got into the house they had no definition on their relationship nor JJ's relationship to Sprout. Emily was still trying to make sure JJ was fully invested, especially considering the complications, that she would probably be a premie or worse. Before she could even clear her head or comment, Lucy's hand rubbing her stomach distracted her.

"She really is kicking up a fuss isn't she?" the brunette chuckled, "Maybe JJ's taught her some martial arts?"

Emily couldn't help but smile, "Some ninja moves," she chuckled thinking back to the stories of JJ beating up Mick.

"Damn straight," the liaison turned and grinned, "When Em's asleep I have a little chat and do some coaching...Wait!" JJ exclaimed standing up off the couch quickly, looking shocked, "You can feel her?!"

"Well yeah," Lucy nodded, "I...Oh my God..." the realisation sunk in.

The restarting of the Redskins game forgotten as the blonde nearly tripped over her own feet hurrying over to Emily on the couch, practically falling onto her knees in front of her and throwing her hands onto her baby bump. "Is she moving? Is she still moving?" she breathed out desperately.

The profiler rubbed her stomach where JJ's hand was, "I'm sorry baby I think she's tired herself out."

JJ looked tearfully up at her with a nod before moving forward to rest her head on her belly, "I love you Sprout," she whispered, trying to remember that she would feel it soon, "Sleep well baby." She kissed her bump gently before just resting her head there as Emily stroked through her hair. It was obvious she was struggling with that disappointment.

Harry smiled as she took a photo of the couple. Her whole family amazed that the Redskins game was totally forgotten in the blonde's eyes. Something no one saw possible.

"Our baby's growing up," Annie whispered to her husband watching her daughter with her new family.

* * *

><p>Emily let out a breath as she sat up in JJ's old bed and glanced at the clock, 3.30am. After the game they had sat in the living room chatting, playing games, having an amazing dinner. It was a lovely family environment, something Emily had never really experienced. She sighed rubbing her stomach. Every night she would get woken up by Sprout deciding to have a party; a pregnancy downside. She would stay up for a couple of hours before going back to sleep, usually it starting again when her daughter was hungry. She opened her eyes after a long while feeling a kiss to her cheek, "Go back to sleep."<p>

JJ shook her head, moving herself up to hold Emily in her arms, "Do we need to go to the hospital?" she breathed out trying to stay calm, "Or should I get my Mom..."

The brunette shook her head, "She's just kicking."

The blonde nodded peppering her face with kisses as she put her hand on Emily's belly and took over the rubbing, "Calm down little one," she bent down and kissed her stomach, "Mommy is trying to sleep so you need to as well."

Suddenly she felt a tiny kick to her hand and her mouth fell open, "Oh...I-I...I felt that!" she grinned excitedly starting to move her hand again. Before long she felt the same thing again and again. She looked up at Emily her eyes sparkling with happy tears, "It's amazing! God I...Eventually she will be in my arms in her little onesie flinging her limbs around like she is now, but in my arms Emily, we will actually get to meet her," she rambled shaking her head in amazement. "I actually have a _daughter_," she whispered in awe. She leaned forward and kissed the profiler heatedly on the lips, "You're carrying our daughter...I love you," she whispered after a long pause.

Emily looked at JJ tearfully, "You do?"

The blonde nodded, "I do, I love you...Both of you." She reached forward and stroked away the tear that ran down the profiler's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you too," the brunette smiled out tearfully, "You really want her as your daughter because if you ever..." she was halted by a pair of lips on her own.

JJ pulled back and rested her head against Emily's forehead, "I know you have reason to doubt me. I know I never wanted a family and we've been on such a journey...But both of you are my world. When I see you enter a room I light up and then I look down at your bump...," she shook her head struggling to find the words. "I want you as my family, both of you. Hell," she chuckled, "My family already think you are."

There was a comfortable silence, "Technically I'm your wife," the brunette whispered feeling her sleep catch up with her finally, drifting off now Sprout had.

"You're my wife," JJ kissed her head whispering thoughtfully to herself.


	37. Chapter 37

Annie frowned as she walked down towards the kitchen the next morning. She could smell coffee and cooking. She got even more confused when she heard a rock music station on the radio. Only her daughter listened to that channel when she was home and as if she would be up and cooking...

"Jenny?!" Annie stated in amazement at the blonde who was nodding her head to the music and dancing around the kitchen as she flipped pancakes and turned the bacon over.

"Morning Mom," JJ grinned moving to kiss her cheek, "Coffee?"

Annie stared at her daughter in surprise, "Have a woken up in an alternate reality?" she rubbed her eyes playfully.

"Haha," the blonde handed her a freshly made coffee.

"See," Annie pointed out the kitchen window at the falling snow, "You've started the apocalypse already!"

"I did a lot of thinking last night. I want to be a wife to Emily so I thought what do you do for Dad? You make his breakfast," JJ stated with a blush.

The older blonde sat down wrapping her hands around the mug with a serious yet surprised look on her face. They had made jokes to the couple about it yesterday but still, "You want to be a wife to her?"

The liaison nodded, "Sprout woke Emily up in the middle of the night kicking, which I finally felt," she beamed with emotion, "And it all just clicked in my head. I can't explain it. I told Emily I want Sprout to be my daughter..."

"I thought that was already the case," Annie stated softly with a slight frown as she sipped her coffee.

"You know I never wanted kids Mom. Emily had her doubts about my commitment, rightly so. But I'm committed. I'm so committed. When she made a joke about being my wife it didn't scare me. I actually want that," the blonde tried to explain flipping a new pancake, "I just don't really know how to go about it."

"There are no rules or guidelines to being a wife darling. It's simply as the vows state. A forever with the person you love, through anything that will come your way until the day you die." Annie took a sip and looked at her daughter carefully, "If something did happen to Sprout, if, would you stay with Emily?"

JJ looked surprised and offended at the question, "Of course I would. I would never leave her. I'd be there every step of the way and when the..." She noticed her Mom's smirking face, "Huh. Sneaky Mom!"

"I don't think you have to worry about your commitment baby girl," Annie smiled proudly, "You've always loved her. You just let fear get in the way. When you used to call and ramble on about this woman you worked with or that night when she was shot it was there plain as day to me. Just be yourself; who we raised you to be."

"Well you raised me with the skills to cook," the blonde grinned, "So I am cooking breakfast for my wife and daughter!"

"And I'm going to steal the breakfast for your wife and daughter for my wife and daughter," Sam grinned mischievously walking into the kitchen and stealing some bacon off the tray JJ was preparing.

The blonde slapped his hand away, "Hey!"

"God you two make me feel old," Annie chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Harry grinned at his family kissing his wife before walking straight to the coffee pot.

"Mom, where did you put her prenatal vitamins?" JJ looked in the cupboards for them.

"Top right," Annie pointed as her Mom walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dudes and dudettes," Nanna Pat smiled stealing the coffee Harry had just made for himself and sat down next to her daughter sipping it.

Harry rolled his eyes and started making a new coffee.

"And can I have the ring Mom please?" The blonde asked pouring some juice for the tray.

The whole room went silent.

Sam laughed, "I'm sorry. For a moment then I thought you asked Mom for the family engagement ring."

"I did," the liaison frowned, "I know we are already married but I wanna do it again so I can actually remember doing it. She deserves to have an engagement ring. The engagement ring."

Sam looked at his sister like she'd grown another head. The biggest commitment phobe he knew was willingly settling down, "How hard did that last unsub hit you?"

"You've definitely finished skirt chasing?" Nanna Pat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She asked me the same question when I asked for it to propose to your Mom," Harry laughed.

"110%. Unless it's Emily's skirt," JJ grinned before looking serious, "I promise to keep Jareau tradition. I intend to propose with forever and when the time comes pass it onto my child with blessing," she repeated off by heart.

"Then the ring is yours darling," Annie smiled, "With our family's blessing. When do you want it?"

"Right now," JJ breathed out nervously but with determination and excitement in her voice.

Annie nodded and disappeared to her bedroom to go and retrieve the family heirloom.

"I'm proud of you Jenny," Harry wrapped his arm around his daughter, "Remember, just breathe."


End file.
